


The Sunflower and the Rose

by ExhaustedKitty



Series: Dragon Age: Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Chaos, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Dragon Age Spoilers, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Past Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Stress Relief, The Blight (Dragon Age), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedKitty/pseuds/ExhaustedKitty
Summary: Kiara Cousland was at peace with her family, raising her half-elf daughter, Luna, with the help of her parents and older brother Fergus.That is until Arl Howe's attack on her home forced her to flee with her daughter, with the aid of the Senior Grey Warden, Duncan.What will this new life have in store for her, will she be able to handle being a Grey Warden, and will she be able to keep her daughter safe?
Relationships: Alistair & Duncan (Dragon Age), Alistair & Leliana (Dragon Age), Alistair & Morrigan (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Original Grey Warden Character(s) (Dragon Age), Duncan/Cailan Theirin, Morrigan & Female Warden (Dragon Age), Morrigan & Warden (Dragon Age), Sten & Female Warden (Dragon Age), Sten & Warden's Mabari (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age: Sun and Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639018
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Origins

Honey hues fluttered open as Kiara awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. Yawning softly, she pushed herself into a seated position and stretched. Her back cracked in a few spots and she pushed her hand through her hair. She looked around the room slowly, her room decorated with a simple dresser, a weapon rack for her sword, and a small bed on the other side of the room. Empty. Her daughter, Luna, must have already woken up and gone for breakfast, taking her mabari with her.

"My lady?" A voice called through the door, "Your father is asking for you in the main hall."

Tired eyes flickered up to the door and she rubbed her face for a moment before calling back, "Alright, I'm coming."

She shifted, hanging her legs off of the side of the bed as she stretched once more. Her toes touched the cold stone floor as she raised her arms over her head and groaned softly. Her back ached and her eyes had a light discoloration underneath from lack of sleep. The cold stone was both a blessing and a curse to her joints, but she ignored it as she pushed onto her feet. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of soft leather pants, with an old white blouse, and worn in leather boots. She grabbed her bracers and vest off of the top of the dresser as she made her way out of the bedroom. Clipping on the vest, she slipped on her bracers and made her way down toward the main hall.

This was the home to the Cousland noble family. Her father was Bryce Cousland, her mother Eleanor, and her older brother Fergus. She was technically no longer a Cousland, having married a man by the name of James Balthazar. Though that was a story, which few knew, and could be told another time. For now, she was still Kiara Cousland to the people.

She heard voices as she walked into the main hall, peeking inside to see her father standing with Arl Howe as they discussed the coming war with the Darkspawn in the Korcari Wilds.

"Ah, and there's my sweet pup now. Good morning, Kiara. I trust you slept well." He smiled at his daughter before looking at Howe, "Howe, you remember my youngest, yes?"

"I do, and I can see she has grown into a lovely young woman." He smirked at the blonde with a chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. Did you bring your family with you?" Kiara smiled respectfully.

"Oh, no, I left them back home. Away from the fighting. Though my son sends his hellos. Perhaps he can visit next time, yes?" He smirked at her.

Kiara blinked, stunned by his suggestion, before she sighed and smiled calmly, "I would love to see him again, I'm sure my Luna would love to meet him. Speaking of, have you seen her?"

She turned to her father, who was only half glaring at the man essentially trying to marry off his daughter, before he looked at her with a smile, "Ah, yes, our dear Moonflower is in the kitchen. Your mother got her for breakfast so you could sleep in."

"Well, at least she's being fed. Either way, I was told you wished to see me?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Yes. I need you to go find your brother and let him know that he needs to take the men up to Ostagar ahead of me. When Howe's men arrive, I will go with them." He explained, "I need you to remain here, Pup, to look after your mother and the people."

Now, when she was younger she would have been enraged to be told to stay home and tend to the family while the men went off fighting. She was raised and trained as a warrior, after all. However, those days were long since over and she was a mother now. She had a child of her own to look after and could not risk dying just to get a bit of glory. She knew how important it was to remain home in case something happened to her father or brother.

"Yes, Father. I'll do my best." She bowed her head slightly.

"Of course you will, pup. Now, before you go, there is someone I want you to meet." He turned, "Please show in Duncan."

Kiara and Howe were both left in bewilderment as the guard saluted and left, only to return with an older gentleman by his side. He wore armor and robes colored in blues and silver, with the siegel of two griffons back to back on his chest. He had black hair pulled back on his head and a beard covering his chin and jaw. His eyes were dark, stormy with age and sights no mere soldier would have the stomach to handle. This man had seen much in his time, however long that may have been. Kiara's eyes widened slightly. Now, she was not the biggest fan of her history classes, but she knew the stories of the Grey Wardens. And this man surely was one.

"Kiara, Howe, this is Duncan. He is a Grey Warden, here looking for recruits. He's currently got his sights set on Ser Gilmore." He explained to the two with a smile.

"A Grey Warden?" Howe seemed perturbed by this new addition to the castle, "You didn't say a Grey Warden would be here."

"He arrived unannounced, just recently." Bryce looked at Howe with a raised eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not," Howe put up his hands, "But a guest of his stature, I am...at a disadvantage."

"Duncan, this is my youngest, Kiara." Bryce gestured to her.

He offered her a respectful smile, then looked at Bryce, "If I may be so bold, Teyrn Cousland, your daughter would also make a fine Grey Warden. I saw her training yesterday in the courtyard."

It was something she did to keep in shape, and stay on her toes. Besides, it was a good stress relief when she needed something to hit. So to say she was stunned by his being impressed was an understatement.

She smiled, pleasantly surprised, "I'm flattered, ser. You honor me with such praise, but I'm afraid I'm not interested in becoming a Grey Warden."

Maybe once upon a time, in her youth, but that was no longer the case.

"There, you have your answer about that possible recruit. So unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription, you'll have to focus your search elsewhere." Bryce looked incredibly displeased by Duncan's suggestion.

"Pardon me, your lordship, I didn't mean to offend." He smiled respectfully.

"No matter. Pup, could you go and find your brother, please?" Bryce turned back to his daughter.

She smiled, bowing slightly, "Yes father. Good day, Warden Duncan, Arl Howe." She turned and hurried out of the main hall.

She thought about Duncan as she made her way through the hall, heading to check the armory to see if her brother was there. Instead, she found a couple of guards sitting at the table and playing cards.

One of them stood suddenly, panicked as he spoke, "M-my lady! I-I'm sorry, I didn't...we were just…."

She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, "Taking a break?"

"Y-yes, ma'am...it's just, I don't know why the Teyrn stationed us here in the first place, we…" he cleared his throat nervously.

She laughed softly, waving her hand, "Don't worry, no one will hear anything about it from me."

He blinked, "Ah! Thank you, my lady." He bowed slightly.

She grinned and shut the door as she left. With a shake of her head, she headed back up the path. She really didn't mind being a little lenient with the guards. Perhaps it was because she spent a lot of time with them when James was around. After all, he had been her personal guard, and she often got to spend time with him and the men. Whether it be training, playing Wicked Grace, or simply listening to them swap stories. They always told the most interesting stories.

"Ah, there you are, Kiara." She looked over to see one of the guards, Ser Gilmore come up to her, "I've been looking for you."

She raised an eyebrow, "It would seem everyone has. What happened?" She crossed her arms.

"It would seem your Mabari's gotten into the larder again. He's got Nan yelling up a storm, you'd better get him before she quits." He chuckled, "You know how they are, he'll listen to his mistress but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

She shook her head, smiling, "Nan's been here since before I could walk, she's not going to quit. Besides, Jeryko's a good dog, he knows better than to hurt anyone."

He put up his hands, "I'm not willing to risk it. Just follow the shouting, when Nan is upset, she makes sure everyone knows it."

Kiara laughed, heading off down the hall toward the kitchens. The closer they got, the louder Nan's shouting got. She sighed, opening the door to the kitchen. Nan was standing by the door to the larder with two nervous looking elves as she shouted.

"Momma!" A small voice chimed as her daughter came running.

Luna was a small child, even being eight years old she was no bigger than a four year old. She had skin as pale as snow, with dark black hair and sapphire eyes that glinted in the light with delight, and she wore a simple green tunic and boots. Kiara held out her arms as the child launched herself into them, giggling happily.

"Good morning, my love." She kissed Luna's cheek as she smiled warmly.

"Hi Mister Gi'more!" She waved at the man with a big smile.

He chuckled, "Good morning, little princess." He took her small hand and kissed it with a smile, "How are you, this fine morning?"

"Great! Nana got me and brought me for breakfast! She said today was a big day, that Uncle Fergus going away to help King Cailan fight the monsters!" She beamed.

"That's right, and Papa will be right behind him. It'll just be me, you, Nana, and your Aunt Oriana and cousin Oren." Kiara gave her daughter a squeeze.

"And Gi'more!" Luna looked up at the knight.

"Of course, little princess! I wouldn't have it any other way. It is my honor to protect such lovely ladies." He gave a dramatic bow to the little girl.

Kiara couldn't help a fond smile as Luna squealed with giggles, before they all looked up to see Nan coming over.

"You! There you are!" Nan shouted at them, "That blasted mongrel of yours has broken into my larder again! And these useless elves are too scared to get him out!"

Kiara's eyes darkened slightly as she glared at the old woman, who glanced at Luna and hesitated.

"My apologies…" Then she frowned again, "Just get him out of my larder, I have a lot of work to do. Especially with a castle full of hungry soldiers."

Kiara gave a sigh and looked at her daughter with a smile, "Can you wait here with Nan while I get Jeko?"

Luna smiled widely, "Yes Mommy!" Luna smiled as she was set back on her feet and took Nan's hand to head back to the table and finish her breakfast.

Kiara smiled, then turned to head into the larder as the barking grew louder, but stopped when she opened the door.

"There you are, buddy. What's going on?" She rubbed Jeryko's head as he barked again, "Did you find something?"

"It certainly seems like he's trying to tell you something." Gilmore raised an eyebrow.

Kiara and Jeryko both turned toward the boxes as there was some loud squeaking, and the hound snarled as a few, very large, rats crawled out.

She grabbed Gilmore's sword off of his back, while he used his shield to bash the rats. They managed to make quick work of the little beasts, Kiara standing straight once the job was done.

"Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure story my grandfather used to tell me," he looked at Kiara, "Your mabari must have picked up their scent."

"Well, he did a good job." She smiled, receiving a happy bark.

He chuckled, "I should go, your father will be expecting me. Best not to tell Nan, she's upset enough as it is."

She watched him go, rubbing Jeryko's head as they walked out of the larder.

"There he is, the filthy beast. Licking his chops after getting into my meats no doubt," Nan frowned as she walked over.

"Actually, he was rescuing your larder from rats. Big ones." She put her hands on her hips.

"Rats?! Not the white ones!" The female elf exclaimed.

"They'll rip you to shreds they will!" The male looked frightened.

Nan scoffed, "Look, now you've gone and scared the servants!" She frowned at the blonde, then at the dog, "He probably chased them in there, himself."

Jeryko whined as Luna padded over again and hugged her mother's leg.

"Don't give me that look, I'm immune to your so-called charms." Nan sassed at him.

Luna looked up at her, "Nan, please? He's a good puppy, really!"

Jeryko pleaded alongside the child, giving puppy eyes and whining softly.

Kiara had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing as she watched Nan cave.

"Fine. Take these pork bits, and don't say Nan never gives you anything." She set some meat in front of the hound, "He learned that look from your daughter, Kiara."

"I still think she learned it from him," Shaking her head with a smile, Kiara picked up Luna as Jeryko at his treat, "Come on, let's go visit Uncle Fergus."

"Yeah!!" Luna bounced in her arms as they headed out of the kitchen, waving at Nan.

They walked through the castle, making their way up toward where her mother was with a family friend.

"Ah, good morning, Kiara. By the looks of that dog, I see you've dealt with Nan?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

She smiled, "Yes, and good morning to you too, Mother."

"Hi again, Gramma!" Luna waved happily,

"Hello, little one!" Eleanor reached over to steal her granddaughter from Kiara's arms.

The blonde laughed as she dropped her arms by her side as she shook her head.

“Darling, you remember Lady Landra.” Eleanor gestured to her friend as she looked at Kiara.

The woman smiled kindly to Kiara, “I believe we last met at your mother’s spring salon.”

“I do, it’s wonderful to see you again.” She smiled at the woman.

Landra laughed, “I believe I spent half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son.”

Said son sighed and shook his head, “And made a very poor case, I might add.”

Kiara laughed gently, “It’s good to see you too, Dairan.”

“And you, my lady. You’re looking as beautiful as ever. I see Luna is growing well.” He looked over at the child.

She gave him a small smile, avoiding the compliment as she really had no desire to marry anyone these days, “She is. Come on, love, let’s go find Uncle Fergus.”

“I believe he’s in his room,” Eleanor pointed up the hall toward where their rooms were.

Kiara gently took her daughter, “Thank you, Mother.”

She smiled at them and headed up the hall with Luna and Jeryko, making their way up toward her brother’s bedroom.

“Will you bring me back a sward?” She overheard Oren mispronouncing the word, chuckling softly.

“That’s sword, Oren. And yes, I’ll bring you back the mightiest sword I can find.” Fergus chuckled as he was kneeling in front of his son, before he looked up when the door opened, “Ah, and there’s my baby sister to see me off.” He stood up.

She snorted, “Fergus, I believe the baby of us is you.” She set down her daughter, who ran up to the man and squealed when he picked her up.

“Hi Uncle Fergy!” Luna hugged him tightly around the neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Fergus laughed, “Hello, little one. Are you going to help Mommy take care of the castle while me and Papa are gone?”

She puffed up her chest and put her hand on her hip all tough like, “Yes ser!”

“Are you gonna make sure your cousin behaves?” He smirked.

“Yes!” She nodded with determination.

“Are you going to drive your mother crazy by being the biggest goof ball in the whole castle?” He ruffled her hair.

Luna giggled, beaming proudly as Kiara rolled her eyes with a smile, “Don’t go giving her ideas, I have enough to worry about without her deciding to make a mess of the place.”

“Me? Why would I ever do a thing like that?” He kissed his niece’s cheek and set her down beside his son.

Kiara chuckled softly, shaking her head, “Father wanted me to come find you. He says you’ll have to march ahead without him.”

“So the Arl’s men are delayed.” He frowned as he looked at her, “With how long it’s taken them to get here, you’d think they were all walking backwards.”

“I know,” She shook her head with a sigh.

He shook his head as well, ruffling the children’s hair, “Well, I wish you could join us in the fight, little sister.” He looked at her again.

“I do as well. But you have your duties, and I have mine.” She looked at her daughter with a smile.

“And you will both do just fine.” They turned as Bryce walked into the room with Eleanor.

“Father? You know you could have brought him the message yourself.” Kiara teased with a smirk.

“And miss having my family all in one place? I think not.” He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I don’t like this, Fergus. I have the most terrible feeling about all of this.” Oriana looked at her husband.

“Hush, love. You’ll frighten the children.” Fergus kissed her head gently.

Kiara watched them with a small smile, then hummed, “Fergus! What do you say to a sparring match in the arena. One last time before you go off slaying monsters.”

“Kiara, honestly darling, your brother needs all his strength if he is to march to Ostagar.” Eleanor laughed as she crossed her arms.

“Now Mother, are you saying I’m too weak to take on my little sister before we march?” He put his hand on his chest in mock hurt.

Eleanor shook her head, “I’m not answering that question, Fergus.” She smiled at her son.

He gasped at this, then looked at Kiara with a determined, playful glare, “Oh you’re on, little sister. Arena, you and me, swords, at the twelve toll of the bell.”

She laughed out loud, shaking her head, “You’ve got a deal, Fergy~!” She teasingly used Luna’s nickname for him.

After the little fight, which Kiara did indeed win, they had a celebratory lunch to send off the soldiers. A big feast that had the whole gaze buzzing, before finally Fergus took the majority of their soldiers as they started their march to Ostagar. Kiara bid her parents goodnight and took Luna to her chambers with Jeryko in tow.

“Do you think Uncle Fergy will be okay, Momma?” Luna looked up at her mother as she tucked the little girl into bed.

The blonde nodded, smiling warmly, “I do. Fergus is a very strong warrior. Those monsters won’t get past him easy.” She tapped her daughter’s nose gently.

She giggled as she snuggled down on the bed, hugging the stuffed wolf she had, “Mommy...will you tell me the story about the wolf and the moon again?”

Kiara’s gaze softened and she nodded, “Scoot over, Moonflower.” She whispered and moved to lay on the bed beside her.

She pulled her daughter close, tucking the blanket up under her chin, and brushed some of her hair back.

“Once upon a time, long before humans walked Thedas, there was a group of stars known as the Wolf. The Wolf was beautiful, her stars dazzling the night sky with blues and reds and yellows...and this caught the attention of a very special someone.”

Kiara whispered as she saw Jeryko settle down beside the bed to sleep as well.

“That someone just happened to be our very own Moon. The Moon adored the wolf, he thought she was beautiful, and unique, and not like any constellation he had ever seen before.”

Luna’s eyes glittered softly with curiosity, “And he loved her?”

Kiara nodded with a smile, “He did. He loved her very much. So much so, that he began to give more and more of his attention to the Wolf. But the other constellations didn’t like that. See the Moon was very special, one of the strongest beings to roam the sky, just behind our Sun. So they didn’t think it was fair that someone so powerful would love someone so unlike him.”

Even after hearing this story a hundred times, Luna was still tense as could be as she stared at her mother, “What did they do?”

A soft chuckle left her, before she grew serious again, “Well...there was one rule that constellations had to follow...and that was to never leave the sky. And the Wolf was happy to obey that rule, as it meant she got to stay with her beloved Moon. But the other constellations had a plan.” She held up a finger.

“One night, when the dark side of the Moon faced a growing Thedas, and all of the stars glittered in the sky, they whispered to the Wolf. They told her about a special well that existed, in the ground, that they heard would bind the Moon and the Wolf forever, so they could truly be together. If the Wolf drank from the well, she would always be by the Moon’s side, in darkness and light, for the rest of eternity.”

Luna brought her little stuffed wolf to her face, hiding halfway behind it as she watched her mother tell the story, her whisper growing quieter and darker with each word.

“And so, against everything she knew about the rules of a constellation, she fell from the sky.”

“No!” The little girl gasped.

“Yes. She searched, and she searched, until the Moon was full once more and gazing down upon Thedas. But she never found the well. She was heartbroken, for the reason constellations weren’t allowed to leave the sky...was because they couldn’t return. So she wept. She wept for her place in the sky, for the betrayal of the other constellations, and for her lost love.” Kiara smiled sadly as her daughter looked close to tears, “But there was one thing the poor, heartbroken Moon could do for his beloved Wolf. Giving up a piece of himself, he blessed her with a form of flesh and blood. The form we know of today as the wolf. And to thank him, and remind him of how much she still loved him, she would sing. That is where howling comes from.”

Luna smiled sleepily as she snuggled against her mother’s side, “But Mommy...how did she make more wolves is she was the only one?”

Kiara laughed, “Well, it’s a little complicated...but some say, his final gift to her was a mate, and children. The pups she had during her first spring on the world were his.”

“I like that story…” She mumbled, dozing off in her mother’s arms.

“I know you do, Moonflower,” she whispered, kissing her daughter’s head before resting her head against Luna’s as she slowly dozed off as well.

Kiara jumped at the sound of Jeryko barking. She looked around, blinking past the fog in her eyes before her tired gaze landed on her hound.

Frowning, she sat up, “Jeryko…?”

He was going off like an alarm as he snarled and barked at the door to her bedroom. That’s when she heard the commotion and suddenly the door flew open.

“My lady! The castle is under attack! Help…!” Kiara gasped as an arrow went through the man’s throat.

He dropped to the ground, revealing three of Arl Howe’s men standing in the hall. She growled, grabbing her sword off of the stand and stepping into the hall. She took on the first soldier that came at her, blocking his initial attack and kicking him away from her. One of the men got past her to the room but before she had time to worry, Jeryko body slammed the bastard onto the ground and viciously tore at his face, teeth digging into his flesh as he screamed in pain. Kiara turned her attention back to the first assailant, striking him down. Moving toward the archer, she was stunned as an arrow lodged itself in his temple and he dropped as well.

Eleanor ran into the room, "Kiara! There you are, I heard fighting and feared the worst! What's going on? These are Howe's men!"

Kiara growled, stabbing the man that had thrown Jeryko off, "I don't know! But it looks like Howe's men were delayed on purpose."

She panted, hurrying back into the room where Luna was awake and sitting in the corner of her bed.

"Mommy! What's happening!" The poor girl looked frightened, sapphire eyes staring at the blonde in search of answers.

"We're not safe, baby. We need to go, okay?" She grabbed her bag from under the bed.

Throwing some essentials into it, she quickly pulled on her boots and grabbed a few of Luna's things. Eleanor stayed by the door, keeping an eye out as Kiara quickly pulled on her hunting coat over her nightgown and grabbed Luna's cloak as well.

"Jeryko." Kiara snapped her fingers and the dog quickly hurried to her side. Kiara picked up her daughter and set her on Jeryko's back.

This was something they had thought of when Luna was first learning to hold herself up. She would climb onto Jeryko's back and he would carry her around like a horse. So it was just something that they had taken advantage of. Jeryko was more of Luna's guard dog than anything, and Kiara preferred it this way.

"We need to hurry, Kiara! We have to find Oriana, and your father!" Eleanor looked back at her.

Nodding, Kiara knelt beside Luna on Jeryko, "Stay with Jeko, okay? He'll keep you safe. Hold on tightly, we have to be fast."

Luna nodded and laid on her belly on the hound's back, her arms around his neck. She was scared, but she was a good listener, and she knew this was serious.

Kiara grabbed a blanket and stuffy off of the bed and threw them in the bag as well, hurrying to Eleanor's side as she put it on her back.

"Ready?" Eleanor looked at her again.

"Are you?" She looked at her mother.

"I am not some Orlesian wallflower, Kiara. Give me a bow and I'll use it." The woman spoke firmly.

With a sharp nod, they headed out into the hall. Jeryko followed closely, moving quick enough to keep up but at a decent pace so Luna would stay on his back. Sword in hand, Kiara led them through the quarters of the castle. They had to fight their way past a few guards, both women sustaining a few injuries. They made it to Oriana's room though.  
Eleanor quickly ran through the open door, only to cry out at the sight of her daughter-in-law and her grandson dead on the floor.

Kiara was quick to embrace Luna, covering her face, "Don't look, sweetheart." She whispered.

"Mommy, what happened? Are they alright? Is Oren coming with us?" Luna looked up at her mother, unaware of horrid scene in the other room.

"No, baby...no, I'm afraid they won't be coming with us." Kiara soothed gently, taming the crack in her voice to remain strong for her daughter.

Blue eyes saddened, the little girl playing with Jeryko's collar, "Oh...did the mean men hurt them...like you said they hurt Daddy?"

That broke the poor woman, the blonde resting her head against her daughter's as she sniffled gently, "Yes, Luna...they hurt them...come on, we need to go." She looked toward the bedroom, "Mother."

"I'm coming, love." Eleanor came back out, looking defeated as she shut the door behind her, "Let's find your father. He was supposed to be in the main hall."

After sharing a pained gaze, they collected themselves and hurried to the main hall. Ser Gilmore was holding the gates shut with the help of the few soldiers they had left after the attack.

"My lady! Kiara! You're both alive! Thank the Maker, the Teyrn has made his way to the kitchen. You can take the servants entrance to escape." He explained as he came to their side.

"Gilmore! Come with us, you can escape too." Kiara tried to reason, panting softly.

"No, I need to stay behind to give you a chance to escape." He met her gaze, "Get out of here, find your brother and the king, and let them know what happened here."

"Gi'more…" Luna looked up at him from Jeryko's back.

He knelt down and set his hand on her head, "It's going to be okay, little princess. You need to be strong for your Momma, okay? Can you be strong?"

She sniffled softly, nodding as she looked at him.

He stood again and looked at Kiara, "Go. Be quick."

She held back the urge to curse, nodding as she put her hand on his arm, "Goodbye, Gilmore."

He gave her a small, sad smile, before pushing her gently, "Go."

She nodded again and hurried out of the hall with her mother, Luna, and Jeryko as they managed to fight their way to the kitchen. She opened the door, letting them inside and hurrying over to the larder where the secret passage was. Only to find her father in a pool of his own blood, holding his side was he was clearly very injured.

"Bryce!" Eleanor dropped to her knees by her husband as Kiara finally scooped Luna off of Jeryko's back and held her close.

"Papa!" Luna looked so worried as she stared at her grandfather.

"It's okay, little one...it's okay. I'm afraid Howe's men got me on my way here...you need to go." He looked at his wife.

"Bryce...no, I can't leave you…" she looked at Kiara, "But you need to escape...with Luna...go to Ostagar and find your brother. Tell him what's happened."

"No...please, we can all get out…" Kiara looked between her parents, knowing they were probably right.

"I will only slow you down, pup. You and Luna need to get to safety." Bryce groaned in pain and rested against Eleanor.

"I'm afraid they're right." Duncan came in, covered in blood, "You and your daughter need to get to safety. The Arl's men are all over the castle and will not think to spare you or your child."

Kiara looked at him, her eyes wide, "I can't just leave them!"

"Kiara, please…" Bryce whispered, "Duncan...protect my girls, please."

Duncan knelt beside the man, meeting his gaze, "I will do my best. But I must ask something of you in return."

"Anything…" Bryce spoke through gritted teeth.

Luna buried her face against Kiara's neck as the blonde watched them speak.

"I came in search of new Grey Wardens. And this attack pales in comparison to the coming evil. I ask that you allow your daughter to join me." Duncan spoke in a kind, yet firm voice.

"I...very well. Kiara, you'll...help the man...defeat these monsters...bring justice to that bastard, Howe." He looked to Kiara, meeting her gaze gently.

Her mouth fell agape, gold eyes flickering to Duncan...then she gave a defeated sigh, "Very well. If it will rid the world of these monsters so my daughter will live on peacefully, I'll join you."

Duncan nodded and stood, "We should hurry."

"Go, my sweet. We love you, so much." Eleanor looked at Kiara, then at Luna, "Both of you. Now go, I will shoot down every bastard that comes through that door to buy you some time."

Kiara did her best to remain steeled, "I love you too…"

Luna sniffled and looked at them, blue eyes pooling with tears, "Nana...Papa...I love you…"

Duncan set his hand on Kiara's back, hurrying them gently to the servant's exit. Fleeing from the scene of the castle under siege.


	2. Ostagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and Luna have arrived at Ostagar with the help of the Grey Warden Duncan.
> 
> The journey was long, but the new faces and interesting encounters could prove worth it.
> 
> And what's this about a Joining ritual?

The road was long and tiring as Duncan led the way south to the old fortress known as Ostagar. This was where the army was setting up to fight against the Darkspawn horde that had started within the depths of the Korcari wilds. The king was there with a large army of men, along with a few mages from the Circle of Magi, and a few elves that were there as workers. Luna had fallen asleep at some point on the road, remaining so as Kiara walked beside Duncan and Jeryko as they made their way up to the old fortress.

“How is she fairing?” Duncan looked at Kiara as they walked.

“She’s alright, just tired. She’s seen so much in just one night.” She rested her head against Luna’s as she spoke.

“She’s a strong girl, she’s handled it better than most her age would.” He spoke reassuringly.

For someone who had already seen so much in his own life, one would think he would be battle hardened and angry, but he was surprisingly gentle. It was obvious with the concerned look in held in his eyes toward the young child asleep in the blonde’s arms.

“She is strong. I just wish she didn’t have to be strong so young.” Kiara muttered softly, looking up, “It would seem we’ve got a welcome party.”

“Ho there! Duncan!” The king smiled, as he approached, locking arms respectfully with the old Grey Warden.

Duncan made a surprised noise at this, “King Cailan! I wasn’t expecting~”

“A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you’d miss all the fun.” Cailan smiled fondly at Duncan.

The Grey Warden held a somewhat serious look, “Not if I could help it, your majesty.”

“Then I’ll have the mighty Duncan by my side in battle after all, glorious. The other Wardens told me you found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?” Cailan looked over at the blonde carrying the child.

“Allow me to introduce you, your majesty.” Duncan started but was cut off again.

Cailan stepped in front of Kiara, “No need Duncan. You are Bryce’s youngest, are you not? I’m not sure we’ve ever actually met. And who is this little one?” He smiled at the sight of the sleeping child.

She raised an eyebrow at the king. He sure was an interesting fellow, very sure of himself. She had forgotten just how young the king really was, to have all of that weight on his shoulders, especially at a time like this. She wondered how he got it all done the way he did, and now he was here, trying to keep the kingdom safe from Darkspawn and monsters.

“Yes, your majesty, my name is Kiara.” She tilted her head at him, “This is my daughter, Luna. I’m afraid she’s won’t be able to greet you properly.”

“That’s quite alright, let her rest. Your brother just arrived with the men from Highever, though we’re still awaiting your father.” He met her gaze again.

This made her eyes fall as she looked away, “I’m...afraid he won’t be coming. He was killed in the attack on the castle.”

“Dead? What do you mean? Duncan, do you know anything about this?” The king turned to his friend with a shocked expression on his face.

Duncan gave a grim sigh, “Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever castle.”

The king paced as he said this, his face falling in disappointment and betrayal, “I can...scarcely believe it! How exactly does he think he’s going to get away with this!” He turned back to Kiara, a serious look in his eyes, “As soon as we are done here, I will turn my armies north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word.”

“I…” Kiara hesitated, before nodding as she looked at him, “Thank you, your majesty…”

“I’m sure you would want to see your brother. I’m afraid he and his men are scouting in the wilds, unfortunately.” He looked a bit defeated at this.

She shifted her weight onto her hip, adjusting Luna gently, “I see, do you know when he’ll return?”

“Not until the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot even send word.” He shifted his own weight and gave a slight nod, “I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being.”

She gave a slight bow of her head, “You’ve already offered plenty. Thank you, your Majesty. This means a great deal to know you care.”

He offered her a kind smile, before speaking again, “Of course. I’m sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain eagerly awaits to bore me with his strategies.”

Duncan spoke up once again, looking at the king, “Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week.”

Cailan snorted, turning to walk back to his guards, “Eamon just wants in on the glory.” He turned back toward them again, standing with a smile, “We’ve already won three battles against these creatures and tomorrow should be no different.”

Kiara could only raise an eyebrow at this. He made it sound as if they were already almost finished with this so-called Blight, “You seem confident in this, your majesty.”

“Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?” The king laughed as he looked to his friend.

Duncan did not share in his laughter, instead his gaze turning to the ground with uncertainty, “Your Majesty, I’m afraid the Blight may not be ended as...quickly as you’d wish it.”

Kiara looked at him quietly, noting the concerned look in his eyes. There was more going on here than he was telling the King, and she wondered why.

“I’m not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we’ve seen no sign of any archdemon.” Turning away again, he walked a short pace from Duncan as he spoke, stilling once more.

“Disappointed, your majesty?” Duncan spoke in a soft tone.

Kiara could hear the smile in Cailan’s tone as he spoke, “I’d hope for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!” He gave a defeated sigh again and turned back toward them once more, “But I suppose this will have to do. I should go before Loghain sends a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!”

Kiara gave a slight bow, as best she could with Luna still asleep in her arms, and watched the king walk away with his two guards. She looked at Duncan finally.

“You don’t seem as reassured as he did.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

Duncan gave his own defeated sigh and gestured for her to follow him as they headed toward the hill that led to the bridge that would take them across to the main fortress.

“Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us.” He explained as they walked, “I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling.”

“How come? He seems to respect you and the Grey Wardens a great deal, surely he can be reasoned with.” She reasoned as she held Luna close.

“Perhaps, but not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable.” He looked disappointed by this, “Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and hope Teyrn Loghain will make up the difference in what we lack.”

She made a soft noise in response. There was so much going on, pride getting in the way of using their heads to wait or even ask for help from others. It was things like this that led to the fall of armies, and of great kings.

“Since that is the case, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay.” He continued.

Snorting, Kiara shook her head, “I think a hot meal and a change of clothes is in order first. My nightgown and hunting coat aren’t exactly the best to wear in the middle of a war fortress.”

He chuckled softly at this, “I agree. We have until nightfall to begin the ritual. Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden.” He explained calmly, “The ritual itself is brief, but there are some preparations needed. We should begin soon.”

She tilted her head at this. The more he talked about this Joining, the more she wanted to know what exactly it entailed, "So am I the only recruit then?"

"No, there are two other recruits here already. They have been waiting for us to arrive." He explained.

"Alright, well let's get this over with, I suppose." She sighed as she rubbed Luna's head gently.

"Feel free to explore the camp as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being." Duncan spoke gently as they walked toward the ramp leading down to the bridge across the cavern, "There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you're ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business. I assume you would prefer to keep your daughter with you."

She nodded, "I would, thank you. Go with the nice man, Jeryko." She rubbed the dog's head."

He barked in response as he looked at Duncan.

"The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of the bridge, you will find us there should you need to. There is also an armory for you to change into more suitable gear." He looked at Jeryko, "Come." And he walked away, making his way across the bridge.

Kiara watched him a moment, before looking up at the old fortress known as Ostagar. It was magnificent, even for being so worn down. Her attention shifted back to Luna as the child whined gently and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head. How're you feeling?" She whispered.

"I'm hungry, Momma…" Luna mumbled sleepily.

Kiara gave a small smile, "We'll find you some food, sweetheart."

Kiara made her way down the small ramp, holding the waking child close as she walked across the bridge. She nodded to one of the guards, who blinked in surprise at the sight of the child in her arms.

Luna gave him a sleepy smile and a tiny wave, that he returned with a soft smile. Kiara couldn't help her own small smile as she made her way through the camp toward the soup line. She waited with the other soldiers, the ones behind her gently greeting the sleepy child.

"She's so small, is she warm enough?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I think they've got some extra blankets she could have." The one behind him offered.

"Oh, thank you." Kiara gave a small, grateful nod as she stepped up reaching to grab two bowls.

"Here, let me give you a hand." The one in front of her offered, a tall man with a mostly bald head and a heavy claymore on his back. He grabbed the second bowl for her as they got their soup and the lady elf set an extra bread into one bowl.

"For the little one." She whispered with a small smile.

Kiara gave her a gentle smile in return, "Thank you."

She followed the knight in front of her over to one of the tables, sitting with Luna between her and another knight while the helpful one sat across from her.

As soon as the food was in front of her, Luna was on it like a starved hound. The poor thing was so sleepy she could barely keep her eyes open as she ate.

"She eats like a soldier." The knight laughed, "Ser Jory, my lady." He bowed his head slightly.

"Kiara. This is my daughter, Luna." She looked at Luna, "Slow down, Moonflower." She whispered.

"You're very good with her. I hope I'll be as good with my child when they're born. Though I must ask, what made you bring a child to a battlefield?" Jory looked at her with a slightly confused frown.

Kiara gave a sigh, "I didn't have much choice. Our home was under attack, Duncan helped us get out and brought us here."

Jory blinked, "Duncan? Then you must be the new recruit he told us about. You're very brave to come here with your daughter, but surely this Joining can't be so bad if Duncan is recruiting a mother."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at this. So no one actually knew what this so-called ritual was. With how secretive it was, she had a feeling it was more dangerous than this Ser Jory assumed. Though it wasn't her place to make the man afraid.

Luna finished eating her soup and her bread, giving a mostly satisfied hum. Kiara had eaten about half her own bowl when she decided to give up and give the rest to Luna, settling on the bread she was given. Luna made a delighted noise and quickly took to devouring the remainder of her mother's soup.

Jory laughed, "She sure is a hungry thing."

"That she is. When you're finished, baby, we'll go explore and find Mister Duncan's friend, okay?" She brushed Luna's hair from her face.

"Okay Mommy." Luna looked up at the knight, "Hi! I'm Luna!" Now that she was more awake and fed, she was chipper as ever.

He smiled, "And I am Ser Jory, little one. It's an honor." He bowed his head slightly.

She giggled and ate happily, waving at the other soldiers. Each one that saw her did a double take, but smiled and waved nonetheless. Surprised as they were to see a child, it was a refreshing sight to see someone so happy. It was almost like seeing just what exactly they were fighting for. For the innocent, for those who couldn't fight for themselves.

"Come on, love. Let's go." Kiara stood and held out her hand.

"Coming Mommy!" Luna took her hand and waved at Jory, "Bye bye!" She smiled as they walked away from the makeshift mess area.

They walked through the old fortress, talking to random people along the way. Luna made a few friends with some of the soldiers, and even convinced one of the guards to give a prisoner something to eat. After all, this could very well be his last meal. They also went to the armory, finding some gear for Kiara. There were a few clothes packed in her bag for Luna so she focused on getting some new armor for now. Soon they were both dressed, Kiara in leather pants, her boots, and an armored top with braces and a breastplate while Luna wore a simple blue tunic with white pants and her own little cuffed boots. Finally, they headed to where this Alistair person was supposed to be.

"Tell the Revered Mother that we will not be harassed. We are doing everything we can to help the Grey Wardens and the army on the king's orders." An angry looking mage was arguing with a blond knight. His hair had a pretty swoop in the front and his armor was simple in design.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message. Right." The knight rolled his eyes.

Kiara raised an eyebrow as she walked up to them with Luna in tow, the child looking around curiously at the old temple.

"Do not patronize me. If she wanted to speak with me she should have approached me herself, instead of sending the Chantry errand boy." The mage gestured to him.

"And here I thought we were getting along. I was even going to name one of my children after you. The grumpy one." He frowned at the mage.

"Enough! I will see the woman myself." The mage turned, walking past Kiara and glaring at Luna, "Out of my way, brat."

"Hey!" Kiara shoved him away from her, "You can walk around her, asshole."

They glared at each other before the mage huffed and walked away.

The knight blinked, turning to her with a chuckle, "One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." He spoke sarcastically.

Kiara looked back at him, crossing her arms, "You must be Alistair."

"That's right. I don't believe we've met...oh! You must be Duncan's new recruit. Though I don't remember him mentioning this little one." He smiled as he wiggled his fingers at the child.

Luna waved up at him with a big smile, "Hi!"

"That's right. I'm Kiara, this is my daughter, Luna." She gestured to her girl.

"Ah right, that was the name. Well it's a pleasure to meet you both. I will be accompanying you as you prepare for the Joining." He smiled, "You know, it just occurred to me that there aren't many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is."

"But they seem to have no trouble letting in idiots." She raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed, "Ouch. Fair enough. Come on, we should find Duncan."

She shook her head with a small smile, "Alright, pretty boy." She held out her hand to Luna again and headed back down the ramp with her.

"You think I'm pretty?" Alistair grinned at her as he followed the pair.

"I think you're pretty full of yourself." She shook her head at him.

He gave a dramatic gasp, his hand going to his chest, "Oh how you wound me, my lady. And in front of the child, how could you?"

She snorted, giving a slight laugh, "She needs to learn to avoid the pretty ones early."

"So you do think I'm pretty." He pointed at her with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head again, "I'm not gracing that with a response."

His smirk only widened, "That's alright, I'll take your lack of response as a yes."

"Are all Grey Wardens this arrogant, or is it just you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm afraid it's a skill I alone have perfected, sadly. It's a very difficult one to master, takes years of practice." He snickered.

She scoffed, giving him this stunned grin, "You really are an idiot."

"I try." He winked.

Luna giggled as she watched them, "You're silly, Mister Alistair."

"Me? Silly? The only silly one here is you, little princess!" He scooped her up suddenly, hoisting her onto his shoulders with a smile.

Luna squealed with delight, her hands going under his chin as he paraded with her on his shoulders. Kiara smiled gratefully, glad to see that her daughter was enjoying herself after everything that happened. Even some of the other soldiers seemed to enjoy seeing that at least someone was having fun during all of this nonsense.

They approached the bonfire where Duncan stood with Jeryko. Alistair set Luna beside her mother, smiling.

"I'll fetch the others." He waved at Luna and Kiara and hurried off.

"Go play with Jeko, sweetie." She gently nudged Luna toward the dog.

Duncan watched Luna go to play with Jeryko, "It's good to see her and Alistair in such high spirits."

"Yes, I'm glad she's having a good time after what happened." Kiara watched her daughter play.

"I'm sure she appreciates the distraction as well." He looked at Kiara, then over at Alistair and the other two recruits. Ser Jory and a rogue looking fellow. Alistair stood beside Duncan.

"This is Ser Jory from Redcliffe, and this is Daveth, a fellow from Denerim." Alistair introduced them.

"That's me. I'm a fellow." He smirked at her.

"And this of course is Kiara, the recruit Duncan said he was bringing." Alistair gestured to Kiara.

"Hello again Ser Jory." Kiara gave Jory a small smile, before nodding at Daveth, "Hello."

"Now that you're all here, we can begin." Duncan put his hands behind his back as he spoke, "You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood. One for each recruit."

Kiara raised an eyebrow at this first task, "Alright, and what's the second task?"

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts." He explained, "It's recently come to our attention that some important documents were left behind. I'll need you to retrieve them." He looked to Alistair as he said this last part.

"Okay, three vials of blood and some old documents. Sounds straightforward enough." Kiara crossed her arms, "What are these documents anyway?"

"Old treaties, if you're curious. Promises to the Grey Wardens made long ago by elves, dwarves, and mages alike. I suspect it will be a good idea to have them, just in case." He held a grim look in his eyes but didn't completely show it.

She watched him silently, before nodding, "Alright." She walked over to Luna and knelt down, "Hey sweetie."

Luna looked up, "Hi Mommy! Is everything okay?" She tilted her head.

"Of course, Moonflower. But Mommy has to go do a quick job for Mister Duncan, okay? I want you to stay here with him and keep out of trouble while I'm gone." She rubbed her cheek.

Luna's shoulders fell a little, "Okay…"

Kiara watched her a moment before suddenly attacking Luna with kisses, hugging her close as she peppered the child's face. Luna squealed and wriggled in her arms before going limp suddenly, her tongue hanging out.

"Oh nooo, I've killed my baby! Whatever shall I do!" Kiara dramatically placed the back of her head against her forehead before blowing raspberries against Luna's neck and making her squeal again.

Duncan chuckled, looking at Alistair as the young man laughed at the sight of the two, "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

Alistair looked up at him, "I will." He nodded.

Kiara looked back at them, then at Luna, "I love you, Moonflower." She kissed Luna's head gently and stood.

"I love you, Mommy!" She called after her as the four of them headed out into the Wilds.


	3. Into the Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three vials of blood and Grey Warden treaties, seems easy enough.
> 
> Aside from the darkspawn attacking them, feral wolves, and...who's this witch?

Kiara looked around as they stepped out into the Wilds. She took a deep breath, frowning slightly. The taint from the darkspawn had made the Wilds stink of death and decay in an unnatural way.

"You alright?" Alistair raised an eyebrow.

She hummed softly, nodding, "Yeah, just getting my bearings. Let's go kill some darkspawn."

He tilted his head curiously as he walked beside her, following her down the path as the other two boys seemed to naturally fall into step behind her as well. Silence fell over the group as they made their way along the open ground, Kiara’s eyes scanning the area as her fingers itched for the bow on her back. She had been on plenty of hunting trips with her father and brother, so she knew how to use it, and while she preferred her claymore, this kind of situation called for the bow. The only issue was...there wasn’t a sound to be heard. Everything was too quiet.

“So that girl of yours, how old is she?” Daveth was the first the dreadful silence.

“Huh? Oh, Luna? She’s eight. She turns nine in a few months.” Kiara looked around them with a frown.

“Eight!” Jory exclaimed, “She barely looks older than four!”

“Shh!” She hissed at him, “Keep your voice down, it’s too quiet for you to be shouting!” She whisper-yelled.

He cleared his throat, apologizing quietly.

“But yes, she’s eight. She was born too early, that’s why she’s so small.” Kiara knelt to the ground as she touched the mud around a paw print.  
Alistair watched over her shoulder with a curious look in his eyes as he tilted his head. She was good at this, at least.

“Wait, then how old are you?” Jory raised an eyebrow at her as he spoke in a quieter tone.

She rolled her eyes and looked around with a frown, getting out her bow and notching an arrow, “I happen to be twenty-three years old. I was sixteen when I had her.”

Jory seemed stunned by this, as did Alistair actually. But Daveth didn’t seem fazed in the slightest, “Well she’s a cute kid. You seem to do a really good job with her.”

She looked up at Daveth and gave a small smile, “Thanks. That’s nice to hear.”

He grinned before squeaking as Kiara suddenly launched an arrow past his head and into the face of an approaching wolf. The boys finally turned around to see the pack surrounding them.

“Why didn’t you tell us those were there!” Daveth shouted at her.

“Because I was using you to draw them out.” She spoke calmly, standing and firing at the next one that was trying to flank Ser Jory.

Alistair suddenly darted behind Kiara, shield slamming into the one that had come up behind her, “Watch out!”

She glanced back and grinned, “Thanks, pretty boy!”

He laughed and cut down the next wolf, the group taking down the pack that surrounded them. Kiara stood there with a soft huff, putting away her bow as she looked at the wolves with a frown. Sure, packs hunted when they were hungry, but normally when you came at wolves with a sword or something they were smart enough to run. It must have had something to do with the Blight…

“We should keep moving, we still need to get darkspawn blood and find those treaties.” Alistair spoke from beside her.

She nodded with a sigh, turning and heading back down the path they were originally going down. Occasionally, she would stop to harvest some herbs until finally they heard someone calling for help. She looked ahead to see a broken down caravan, and there was someone crawling on the ground. She quickly put the leaves in her medicine pouch and ran over to the man, kneeling down.

“What happened?” She put her hand on his back.

“Darkspawn...they attacked out of nowhere…” He groaned in pain.

Alistair hurried over as well, “How injured is he?”

“Can you make it to camp if we patch you up?” She questioned the soldier.

“I...I think so…” He nodded slightly.

“I’ve got some bandages in my pack.” Alistair got them out and started to wrap the man’s wounds in a quick fashion.

“Th...thank you…” The man allowed Kiara to help him to his feet, “I...I’ll go the way you came...I’ve got to get out of here.”

Kiara frowned as he limped off toward the camp.

“Did you hear that? A full bataleon, ambushed.” Ser Jory looked at them with a concerned look in his eyes.

“Don’t worry Ser Knight, I’m sure we’ll be just fine.” Daveth rolled his eyes.

“How do you know that? They were well trained and they still couldn’t see them coming.” He gestured to the corpses around them.

“Miss Mom over here saw the wolves coming before we did.” He reasoned as he gestured to Kiara.

The blonde woman frowned at him like ‘seriously?’ before looking back at Alistair as he spoke this time.

“This is why Duncan sent me with you. The Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn, so no matter what happens, we won’t be caught by surprise.” Alistair explained calmly.

Jory looked like he wanted to complain more but Kiara spoke up, “And this is all part of the test, right? We have to prove that we’re able to take on darkspawn, otherwise what’s the point of being Grey Wardens if we’re going to cower behind others when the monsters go bump in the night.” She gestured to everything.

“See? We might die, but we’ll be warned about it first.” Daveth grinned, teasing the knight.

Jory frowned, “That is...reassuring.”

Kiara rolled her eyes at the boys’ antics, “My daughter is braver than both of you combined. Let’s just get moving, I want to get this done before nightfall.”

Alistair nodded in agreement, following after her as they continued their way into the wilds. Kiara looked around with a sigh, blinking as her eyes fell on a white flower with a red center. She walked over and knelt down, studying it for a moment.

“Oh hey, that’s one of those herbal flowers.” Daveth spoke over her shoulder as he had come to look as well, “The kennel master was asking about them, said he’d have a reward for anyone who brought him one from the Wilds.”

She looked at him, then at the flower, “Well, might was well take it if it helps.” She picked the flower and carefully placed it into her bag.

“I don’t mean to alarm anyone, but we’ve got company up ahead.” Alistair suddenly spoke up, getting out his sword and shield.

Kiara looked up, getting out her bow and notching an arrow as she stood. She followed his gaze to see a small group of deformed looking men. Their skin was rough and red, almost like someone had layered bits of flesh over their faces. They wore dark armor and seemed to be coated in blood and black sludge. The stench that carried from them was foul, making her stomach lurch as she swallowed painfully. These were the creatures of nightmares, and they were real.

Alistair ran ahead with Daveth, both of them going for the smaller darkspawn that were coming toward them. Jory hesitated but did join in on the fight. Kiara focused her attentions on the archers up on the hilltop, It took a lot more shots to take down these things than it did to down a regular man, human or otherwise. She reached back, finding her quiver empty as one of the smaller creatures managed to sneak from the boys. Quickly scanning the area, she found a sword on the ground and grabbed it, spinning and bringing it down on the small darkspawn’s head. It lodged into his skull and got stuck as he dropped. She stood there, panting as she looked over at her trio of men who had finished taking down the last few.

The blond turned, Alistair’s eyes landing on her as he saw the one she had killed, “Are you alright? I can’t believe he got by me.”

She waved her hand, covered in a few scrapes from the arrows that had grazed her skin but aside from that she was perfectly fine, “It’s alright.” She put her hands on her hips with a huff.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Daveth raised an eyebrow.

She laughed, nodding as she looked at the bodies, “Yeah! Yeah, I’m good. Haven’t had a fight like that in a while. Not even Howe’s men were that hard to take down.”

Alistair walked over to her, “Let me see your arm, it’s bleeding.”

She blinked, looking down as the worst cut was on her left arm, “Oh, alright.”

He moved her to sit down on a log and started to clean it up, “Daveth, get your vile of blood.” He looked up at the rogue as he worked.

Daveth gave a mock salute and walked over to one of the bigger darkspawn, kneeling down to slice open a vein and fill his vile.

She looked at Alistair with a hum, “You’re an impressive fighter.”

He snorted, “Thank you. I was trained as a Templar when I was younger.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow at him as he finished wrapping her arm and they stood.

She harvested her arrows out of the bodies on the ground as they spoke.

They continued to head along the path as Alistair walked beside her, “Yep. Got shipped off to the chantry as a child, finished my education there and was almost finished with training when Duncan showed up to recruit me.”

She tilted her head as she looked at him, “Sounds like quite the childhood.”

He gave a slight shrug of one shoulder, “Nothing too exciting. Not like being the daughter of a noble family.” He grinned at her.

She snorted, “You mean the noble daughter that hooked up with her guard and had a child out of wedlock? Oh yes, it was very exciting.”

“Out of wedlock? How scandalous of you.” He teased with a smirk, “And to trust me with such information.”

“Well, I’m trusting you with it because I’ll kill you if you tell anyone else.” She smirked back, placing the tip of a dagger against his chin.

He swallowed nervously, his cheeks turning a light pink as he looked at her, “I swear on my friendship with Duncan that I won’t tell a soul that Luna is a sinfully made child.” He grinned at her.

She snorted and put the dagger away, shaking her head as she looked ahead with a frown, “There’s something there.” She put her hand on Alistair’s chest, stopping him from going any further.

“What’s up?” Daveth raised an eyebrow, “A trap?”

“Yeah, looks like a trip wire.” She looked around for something to throw, finding a stick and looking back over.

Alistair raised an eyebrow as he watched her toss the branch and it snapped the wire, the man quickly covering both of them with his shield as there was a huge explosion where the trap had been set up. Kiara got her bow back out and stayed back as the boys rushed forward to take out of the grunts. She set her sights on the sorcerer they had in the back who was blasting her boys with all kinds of nasty spells. She fired arrow after arrow until she cried out as she was knocked back. An arrow was lodged in her left shoulder, causing her to fall to her knee with a grunt. She looked up at the little grunt that had shot her, growling as she reached up and tore the arrow from her shoulder. Notching it, she aimed it right between his eyes and watched it hit him square in the face as he dropped.

“You boys alright?” She called over as she saw they were all pretty banged up from that fight.

Each of them had a few deep gashes, Alistair bearing the worst of them, “Nothing a few poltices can’t fix.” He grinned, clearly a little worn out.

“I’m definitely looking forward to my bed when this is over.” Daveth let out a tired sigh.

Jory shook his head, looking at the bodies as he knelt down to fill a vial, a disgusted look in his eyes.

“How is it that you have a shield, and you have the worst wounds?” Kiara walked over to Alistair as she held her arm.

He laughed and shook his head, “I don’t know, must just be a special talent of mine.”

“Like being insufferable?” She snorted.

Daveth was the one to laugh this time, “You got that right, you really need to use that shield of yours.”

“Hey now, we’re alive aren’t we? That’s got to count for something.” Alistair smiled at the pair.

“We’ll live longer if we get moving again.” Jory spoke up as he handed Alistair the second vial.

“You really are no fun, Ser Knight.” Daveth rolled his eyes at Jory.

“And I can’t believe you’re having fun with this.” He frowned at the rogue.

“Maker, would you please cut it out? If we let ourselves get bogged down with just how actually depressing this all is then we’ll never be able to get anything done.” Kiara crossed her arms.

“Look, you may be okay with this but I have a wife with a child on the way. I should be with her.” He looked at her with a scowl.

“And she’s got a little girl waiting for her back at camp, but you don’t hear her crying about possibly dying.” Daveth gestured to Kiara.

Jory opened his mouth, then looked away with a huff, “Alright, alright...let’s just get this over with.”

The woman shook her head with a sigh, “That’s the one thing we can agree on.”

After treating a few of the wounds with poltices and injury kits, they quickly made their way through the remainder of the Wilds. Taking out the last group of in front of the old Grey Warden ruins was no easy task but they managed to get it done. Kiara collected her vial of blood and they made their way into the old ruins.

“My my, what have we here?” A sultry voice surrounded them after they approached the destroyed chest that used to house the treaties.

Kiara looked around turning as she looked over to see a woman on the old staircase. She was pale, with raven hair and piercing gold eyes. Her shirt was almost nonexistent, her clothing clearly put together with whatever she had found while living in the Wilds. Kiara couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, she was clearly a mage. The question was, would she be a danger to them?

“What are they doing, I wondered, why are they here? Scavengers, picking at bones long since cleaned.” She made her way down the stairs and stopped at the base, practically staring into their souls with that piercing gaze, “So? What are you, scavengers?”

“Careful, she looks Chasind.” Alistair warned.

“Do you fear barbarians will come swooping down upon you?” The witch scoffed at him.

“Yes,” Alistair squinted, “Swooping would be...bad…”

Kiara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “We’re Grey Wardens, here to retrieve the scrolls that used to belong in that chest.” She jerked her chin in the direction of the chest.

The witch walked around them slowly, making her way to the old entrance of the ruins, “Is that so? And what would you say if I told you what you seek were here no longer?”

“Here no longer? You stole them didn’t you! You’re some kind of...sneaky...witch thief!” Alistair pointed at her in accusation.

Kiara just kind of gave him this look between amusement and disbelieving confusion, shaking her head slightly, “Alistair, what the hell…”

“Ah, so eloquently put. You must be the brains of the group.” She spoke in a mocking tone to the blond male.

“She’s a witch of the Wilds she is.” Daveth pointed at her.

Kiara rubbed the bridge of her nose, giving an annoyed sigh.

“And what of you? Women do not frighten like little boys, what say you?” The woman crossed her arms.

She finally lifted her head and looked up at her, “Well firstly, my name is Kiara. Pleased to meet you.”

This seemed to throw the witch off slightly, a stunned look in her eyes, “Now there is a proper, civil greeting. You may call me Morrigan.” She gestured to herself.

“Well, Morrigan, if the scrolls are no longer here, where are they? Who took them?” Kiara shifted her weight onto one hip as she raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, a straightforward question, it’s about time.” She put her hands on her hips, “Twas my mother.”

“Your mother?” Alistair scoffed as he crossed his arms.

“Yes, in fact.” Morrigan glared at the blond.

Kiara closed her eyes and shook her head, these idiots were going to give her a headache. Looking at Morrigan again, she spoke, “Could you take us to her? Please.”

Morrigan’s piercing gaze met Kiara’s once more, a smirk playing on her lips, “That I can do. Come with me.”

“I’m telling you, she’s a witch! She’ll put us all in the pot she will!” Daveth was the one panicking now.

Jory was the one to speak up in a braver tone, “If the pots warmer that this forest it’ll be a nice change.”

Kiara shook her head at them, following after the woman as Alistair was close on her heels, followed by the other two as they made their way toward Morrigan’s home. She couldn’t help but appreciate the slight reprieve from having to fight darkspawn, although listening to Daveth complain about the ‘Witch of the Wilds’ was definitely annoying.

“There you are, girl.” An old woman stepped out of the hut, her hair grey and her eyes carrying an age that one wouldn’t be able to calculate, “And you brought guests. I’ve been expecting you.”

“Are we really supposed to believe that you were expecting us?” Alistair scoffed and crossed his arms.

The woman’s gaze flickered to him, “You are required to do nothing, let alone believe.”

“I’m telling you, we shouldn’t trust her!” Daveth hissed.

“Would you be quiet? If she’s really a witch of the wilds do you want to make her mad?” Jory frowned at the rogue.

“Now there’s a smart lad.” The woman chuckled, her attention finally turning to Kiara, “And what of you? Does your motherly mind give you a different insight into this situation?”

Kiara raised an eyebrow, a bit stunned by being called out as a mother. Even Morrigan seemed shocked by this comment, those eyes of hers studying Kiara.

The blonde shook her head, “Look, whether you’re a witch or not is none of my business. I just came for the treaties, I would like to get back to camp as quickly as possible if that’s alright with you.”

The older woman laughed, amused by the young mother’s answer, “A reasonable response in an unreasonable time.” She turned and headed back into the hut.

Morrigan watched her go, then looked at Kiara curiously, “You’re a mother?”

She nodded, though Alistair put his hand on her shoulder, “Be careful.”

Kiara looked up at him, “There’s nothing she can do, if she wanted to hurt us she would’ve done so by now.”

“You really should listen to your lover, boy.” Morrigan crossed her arms.

Alistair and Kiara both scoffed, the male of the pair shaking his head quickly, “What?! No! We’re just...friends! We barely….we just met today!”

Kiara just nodded slightly in agreement and looked away as the old woman came back out.

“Now before you go pointing fingers, that precious seal of yours wore of long ago.” The old woman’s gaze went to Alistair, “I have protected them.”

Alistair’s eyes widened slightly, brows going up, “You...protected them? Why?”

She shook her head, “This Blight endangers us all, if those scrolls are the key to our survival then it’s best they are looked after. Now take the back to your leaders and tell them this bigger than they realize.”

Kiara raised an eyebrow at this comment, but she simply bowed her head slight, “Thank you.”

“Well, good luck with your fight.” Morrigan moved to head inside.

“Don’t be silly girl, these are your guests.” The woman looked at her with a slight scoff.

“Ah...right. Let me show you out of the woods.” The younger of the pair gave a disdainful sigh as she moved to lead them back to their camp.

After a quick stop at the kennel master, the group made their way back to Duncan. The old man was sitting by the pire with Luna, telling her some story with great flourish while Jeryko was asleep with his head in her lap. Kiara smiled as they came upon the scene.

“...and just as all hope seemed lost, on the wind came the beating of wings.” Duncan spoke in a low, dramatic tone.

Luna looked on in awe, her eyes glittering like gems as she stared at him.

“Telling her the old Grey Warden legend, Duncan?” Alistair smiled at the sight.

This was the first time in a long time that he had seen the old man so relaxed, it was nice to watch. However, it couldn’t last. As soon as he lay eyes on the returning group, that solemn gaze of his returned.

“Just passing the time.” He nodded and looked at Luna, “We will continue the story another time, little one.”

She smiled, “Promise?”

He gave her a sad smile, “I promise you will hear the rest of the story, sweet girl.” He rubbed her head gently, “Go to your mother.”

Kiara watched as Luna had an uncertain look in her eyes, before the little girl hopped up from the ground beside him. The blonde held out her hands, letting Luna leap into them and she adjusted her daughter in her arms. They looked back up at the old man as he stood and brushed himself off.

“Now, are you ready to begin the Joining?” He looked between the recruits.

The three of them shared a look and Kiara met his gaze again, “Let’s get this over with.”

“Yes, I think it’s high time we got on with this Joining.” Jory added as he crossed his arms.

Duncan nodded, looking to Alistair, “Take them to the old temple.”

Alistair nodded and they headed away from the pire.

As Jory and Daveth headed over to stand beside the stone table, Alistair put his hand on Kiara’s shoulder. She blinked, turning toward him as she tilted her head with a confused look on her face.

“Perhaps you should have here wait out here. With Jeryko.” His light bronze gaze fell to Luna.

The blonde frowned for a moment, before looking at her daughter, “Would you be okay waiting out here with Jeko, baby?”

The little girl looked up, “Okay Mommy, I’ll wait.” She smiled.

“Good girl.” She kissed Luna’s head and gently set her down beside the hound, heading inside the old temple.

Alistair ruffled Luna’s hair gently with a smile and headed in after her as well.

Jory paced nervously as they waited for Duncan.

“Would you quit that? You’ll wear a hole in the stone.” Kiara crossed her arms.

“I don’t like this, why all this secrecy? Have I not earned my place?” He gestured to himself.

“Maybe it’s tradition. Maybe they’re just trying to annoy you.” Daveth rolled his eyes.

“It just doesn’t seem fair. If they had warned me…” Jory started.

The rogue frowned, “Would you have come if they warned you? Maybe that’s why they don’t. The Wardens do what they must, right?”

“Including sacrificing us?” Jory scoffed.

“I’d sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight.

Kiara shook her head, “We’re trying to end a Blight, to save the world, sacrifices and hard decisions are going to have to be made.” She frowned at the knight.

“I just have not met a foe I could not engage with my blade…” He looked away with a frustrated sigh.

It was at this time that Duncan finally made his way into the old temple, slowly walking over to the stone table and setting down a simple silver goblet.

“At last, we come to the Joining.” He spoke in that same soft tone of his, “The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint.” He turned to them calmly.

Kiara raised an eyebrow at this, but of course, Jory was the one to speak, “We’re going to drink the blood of those...those creatures?”

“As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you.” He approached them as he spoke to Jory, “This is the source of our power. And our victory.”

“Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint.” They looked to Alistair as he spoke, “We can sense it in the darkspawn, and use it to slay the archdemon.”

Kiara watched him quietly...those who survive. She looked down at the ground for a moment, then glanced over her shoulder at the little girl who was playing just outside of the temple. Luna was completely unaware of what was going on. If she died...they would care for her right? No, she couldn’t take the risk of leaving Luna alone in this. She would live through this, no matter the cost. For her daughter.

She looked to Duncan again, “I’m ready.”

Duncan met her gaze, nodding, “We speak only a few words, prior to the Joining. But these words have been said since the first.” He looked to Alistair, “If you would?”

Alistair took a deep breath and lowered his head, closing his eyes, “Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows, where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn, and should you perish…” He paused a moment, before finishing, “...know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day...we shall join you.”

He lifted his head and looked to Duncan. Turning, the senior Grey Warden picked up the silver goblet.

“Daveth, step forward.” He shifted toward the rogue, who did as he was asked.

Daveth stood there, his head held high as Duncan handed him the goblet. He took only a moment before taking a gulp of the foul liquid. Duncan took the goblet, stepping back as Daveth didn’t react at first. A cry left his throat as he held his head, stumbling and falling to his knees. Kiara backed up slightly, towards Alistair as she watched the rogue’s eyes turn completely white...only for his body to drop to the ground as he choked on the blood.

“Maker’s breath!” Jory watched with wide eyes.

“I am sorry, Daveth…” Duncan spoke softly.

He turned to the knight, “Step forward, Jory…”

The knight reached for his claymore, “But…! I have a wife...a child…had I known!”

“There is no turning back.” Duncan stated firmly as he made his way toward the man.

“No! You ask too much!” He backed up toward the wall, “There is no glory in this!”

Duncan set the goblet down, pulling out his dagger. Blades clashed with a violent twang as Duncan tossed the claymore away and slammed Jory into the wall, digging his blade up into the knight’s ribcage and through his heart.

“I am sorry…” he whispered.

Kiara and Alistair watched with wide eyes, the woman swallowing as she watched Jory’s body drop to the ground. She looked to Alistair, then to Duncan as he approached her with the goblet in hand.

“Kiara, step forward.” He commanded, “You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint, for the greater good.”

She couldn’t deny the soft tremor in her limbs as she stepped forward and took the goblet from his hands. She stared down at the dark liquid, glancing back over her shoulder one last time. Her gaze landed on Luna, who was playing in the dirt and talking excitedly with one of the knights who had stopped to check on her. Brows furrowed, determination filling her as she steeled her nerves and stood straight. Glaring back down at the liquid, she brought the goblet to her lips and drained the rest of it into her mouth.

The goblet fell to the ground with a loud, ringing clatter as she stood there.

“From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden.” Duncan spoke with a firmness.

She looked up at him, gaze flickering to Alistair who looked at her with concern. That’s when the ringing started, her hands going to her head as it began to pound. The scene flickered, the skies turning a sickening green and before her, a large discolored dragon. As the beast roared, a scream of pain ripped itself from her throat; her last sight was the ground coming up to greet her.


	4. Of Traitors and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara is a Grey Warden, but at what cost?
> 
> And now they must face an army of darkspawn, only the king has personally requested that she and Alistair light the beacon at the Tower of Ishal
> 
> Sounds easy enough...what could go wrong?

A sharp gasp escaped her lungs as she sat up suddenly, her forehead colliding with Alistair’s and making them both shout in pain. Duncan blinked in surprise as he watched them both sit there a moment, rubbing their foreheads.

“Maker, how hard headed are you?!” Kiara scowled at him.

“Me?! You’re the one who has a hard head!” He pouted at her in response.

Duncan shook his head at the both of them, “Well, at least you’re awake.” He stood up as he sighed gently.

“Two more dead...in my joining only one of us died, but it was...horrible.” Alistair took her arm gently, helping her to his feet, “How do you feel? Any dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining.”

She was grateful for his assistance, wavering a little as her equilibrium was a bit off from the sudden attack to her head, “I’m fine...where’s Luna, is she alright? She didn’t see anything, did she?”

Duncan shook his head, gesturing to the little girl who was currently in the midst of making a flower crown out of the weeds she had found, “She seems to have been well distracted.”

She let out a relieved sigh, “Good...so, what now?”

“Now we go to war. When you’re ready, I want you to join me at the other end of the ruins to speak to the king about the plan.” He explained.

She nodded, watching him walk away. She noticed him rub Luna’s head gently as he passed, a small smile on her lips. Then she realized there was still a hand on her arm. She looked up at Alistair and raised an eyebrow.

He cleared his throat, “Sorry,” He let go and folded his hands behind his back, “I...caught you, when you fainted.”

“Oh? How princely of you.” She teased.

He practically choked as she said this, doing his best to pass it off as a laugh, “Well, if I had known how hard your head was, I would’ve let you fall.”

She made a noise between a scoff and a laugh, “Wow, you are one of a kind, pretty boy.”

He laughed as well, before rubbing the back of his neck, “If you’d like, I can take Luna with me while you go to speak to the king with Duncan.”

She blinked, looking over at her daughter. Alistair had given her no reason not to trust him, so it would probably be safe to leave her and Jeryko with him.

“That is~! If you want to, of course. If you would rather keep her...with you…” He let his sentence drift as he cleared his throat.

She gave him a small smile, “I’m sure she’d like to make a new friend. Come on,” she gestured for him to follow her as she made her way toward where Luna was.

Luna looked up and over with a smile, “Hi Mommy! Are you all done?”

Kiara moved to sit beside her on the ramp, “Well, we’re done with the Joining at least.”

Alistair walked over and sat on the other side of the little girl, “Your mommy did a very good job.”

“Really? Did Ser Jory and Mister Daveth do good too?” She tilted her head at him.

Alistair hesitated, looking up at Kiara who just gave a small, sad smile, “I’m afraid not, Moonflower.”

Luna turned to her mother, eyes a little worried, but Alistair was the one to speak next.

“Your Mommy has to go talk to the king now, with Mister Duncan. Would you like to go with me to play while we wait? Maybe we can find more flowers for your crown.” He pointed to the one in her hands.

She lit up at this, smiling widely and looking at Kiara, “Can I go, Mommy?”

Kiara laughed gently, “Yes, you can go with Alistair. I’ll see you when I’m done talking with the king, okay?”

“Okay!” She bounced to her feet and gave Kiara a sloppy kiss to her cheek, then turned to Alistair as she took his hand, “Come on!”

He laughed as she tugged him to his feet with a strong grip, and he smiled at Kiara, “Have fun talking to the king. You don’t want to keep him waiting or he might get really sad.” He gave a dramatic pouting face and dragged a finger down his cheek.

She laughed, shaking her head as she watched him hurry off with Luna. Jeryko looked at her with a tilt of his head and she smiled, “Go keep them out of trouble.”

He barked and ran off after them.

Sighing, she stood and brushed herself off, before she headed down the ramp and across the old ruins to where a table was set up with the battle plans. She moved to stand beside Duncan as she looked at Cailan and Loghain. The older man seemed skeptical, while Cailan still had that hopeful look in his eyes.

“Loghain, my decision is final,” The blond put his foot down, “I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault.”

Loghain frowned, shaking his head, “You risk too much, Cailan. The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines”

Cailan raised an eyebrow, “If that’s the case, then perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces after all.”

“I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesian forces to defend ourselves.” Loghain gestured as he spoke.  
Kiara raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Duncan, who was just watching with his arms crossed.

“It is not a fool notion,” Caiain shook his head, “Our arguments with the Orlesians is a thing of the past...and you will remember who is king.”

“How fortunate Marric did not live to see his son ready to hand over Ferelden to those who enslaved us for a century.” Loghain rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned to Cailan with a deep scowl.

“Then our current forces will have to suffice, won’t they?” Cailan huffed before turning to the Grey Wardens, “Duncan, are your men ready for battle?”

“They are, your Majesty.” Duncan’s arms finally dropped to his sides.

“And this is the young lady from Highever that I met. I understand congratulations are in order.” He smiled.

She returned a small smile, bowing her head a little, “Thank you, your majesty.”

“And your little one, how is she fairing?” He asked kindly.

A soft chuckle left her lips, she was a bit surprised he even remembered, “She’s just fine, your Majesty. She’s playing with one of the other Grey Wardens as we speak.”

He smiled at her, “Well I’m glad to see you’re here. Every Grey Warden is needed now more than ever.”

“Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan.” Loghain frowned at the king, “We must attend to reality.”

Cailan shrugged, annoyance clear on his face, "Fine, speak your strategies." He leaned against the table as he looked at the map, "The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines."

Loghain leaned on the table as well, pointing, "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge—"

"To flank the darkspawn, now I remember," Cailan pointed to the map as well, "this is the tower of Ishal in the ruins, but who will light the beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed." Loghain stood straight again as he looked at the king, "It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best." Cailain stood straight again, looking to Duncan and Kiara as the blonde woman raised an eyebrow, "Send Alistair and Kiara to make sure it's done."

Kiara's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Your Majesty? Are you sure? Shouldn't we be in the battle?"

Duncan looked at her, "We need the beacon. Without it, Loghain and his men won't know when to charge."

She gave a soft hum of agreement, looking over suddenly as the king spoke again.

"You see?" He smirked slightly, "Glory for everyone."

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much." Loghain gestured toward Kiara with a frown, "Is that truly wise?"

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight no matter where they're from." He looked at the pair of Wardens.

Duncan spoke up again, "You're majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

Loghain scoffed and looked to Cailan, "There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds."

Cailan smiled, "Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?"

"I…" Duncan hesitated, though Kiara could tell there was more he wanted to say, "Yes, your majesty…"

"Your Majesty," Kiara blinked as one of the mages stepped up, "the tower and its beacon are unnecessary, the Circle of Magi—"

The blonde frowned as she watched the Revered Mother interrupt him, "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage. Save them for the darkspawn." She hissed at the bald man.

"Enough." Loghain barked the only order that Kiara didn't disagree with, "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon." He looked at the pair, gaze lingering on Kiara.

"Thank you, Loghain." Cailan gave a relieved sigh, "I cannot wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil.

Kiara looked over at Loghain as he turned away, taking a few steps from the group, "Yes Cailan...a glorious moment for us all."

The meeting dispersed and Kiara walked with Duncan back toward the firepit. She felt selfish for thinking so, but she was kind of relieved to know they would have the safer job. She looked over to see Alistair laying in the grass by the pire with Luna and Jeryko. He sat up quickly when he heard them coming.

"Duncan! You're back!" He stood up, brushing himself off.

Luna bounced to her feet, looking at Kiara, "Hi Mommy!" She made grabby hands and Kiara easily scooped her into her arms.

"Hello Moonflower, did you have fun with Alistair?" She smiled at her daughter.

Luna nodded with an excited bounce, "Yes!"

Duncan gave a soft, grim chuckle as he moved to stand before them, "I must discuss the plan with you both. Kiara, you heard the king, you and Alistair with head to the Tower of Ishal and await the signal to light the beacon."

"What?!" Alistair stared in shock, "I won't be in the battle?!"

"This is by the king's personal request. If the beacon is not lit," Deacon explained, "then Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Alistair frowned, "So he needs two Grey Wardens holding the torch just in case, right?"

Kiara couldn't help but sigh, "As much as I agree with you, Alistair, this is probably for the best."

"It is. Not only is it imperative that you light the beacon, it will be safer as you won't be able to leave Luna here in the camp during the battle." Duncan looked to Kiara, "You will need to take her with you."

The young mother sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that."

Alistair cursed softly under his breath. The old man had a point, and he didn't mind keeping the kid safe, "Fine. But if the king asks me to wear a dress and dance in the renegade, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

"Awe, I think you'd look great in a dress." Kiara smirked at him.

He chuckled, smirking back, "I might wear one for you, but only if it's pretty."

She giggled softly and even Duncan had a slightly amused smirk on his face.

"The Tower of Ishal is across the gorge, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to head across the bridge, through the gate, and up to the tower entrance," he looked st Kiara as he explained, "From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

She shifted Luna on her hip, "Right. Cross the bridge, get to the tower, climb a bunch of stairs and wait for your signal to light the beacon. What's the signal?"

"Alistair will know what to look for." Duncan gestured to him, "Guard the tower even after the beacon is lit. If you are needed, we will send word."

Kiara blew out a soft breath, hoping that wouldn't be the case. Yes she wished to help fight and protect, but she also wanted to make sure Luna was safe.

"What if this...archdemon appears?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We soil our drawers, that's what." Alistair crossed his arms.

She sighed, looking at Duncan who explained firmly.

"If it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you." He pointed at them with a frown.

Luna raised her hand, "Mister Duncan?"

He blinked and gave her a small smile, "Yes, little one?"

"May I have a helmet? And a sword??" She tilted her head, "I wanna protect too!"

Alistair blinked and Duncan laughed gently.

"Wait right here." The old man walked passed them, leaving the trio by the fire as Jeryko sat by Kiara's legs.

Kiara kissed her girl's head, glancing at Alistair who was staring at the fire with a disappointed gaze. Before she could say anything of comfort, Duncan came back.

"For the Honorary Grey Warden," he gently set an oversized helmet on her head, before handing her a slingshot and a bag of pebbles, "Your weapon. And your sigel."

He pulled out a griffon pin, hooking it gently to the cloak she wore, "Wear it proudly."

Luna looked so excited as she looked at the slingshot, "Thank you, Mister Duncan!"

He gave her a small smile, setting a hand on her helmet before looking to Kiara, "Do you understand your task?"

She nodded, "Yes ser."

"You have less than an hour. Once I leave, move quickly." He explained.

She nodded, "Understood."

"Then I must join the others." He looked between them, "From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan," Kiara looked over as Alistair spoke, "May the Maker watch over you…"

"May the Maker watch over us all." He responded gently, before turning to leave them there.

Kiara knelt down, setting Luna on her feet. She looked at her daughter, "Luna, sweetie, I'm going to need you to do everything I say, okay? If I tell you to hide, you hide, if I tell you to run, you run. You stay right by Jeryko at all times and you watch me and Alistair."

Luna nodded as she fidgeted with the pin, "Okay Mommy...are we gonna be okay?"

Kiara took her face gently in her hands, "Luna, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

The little girl nodded again. Kiara gently took the bag of pebbles and tied it to Luna's belt. She made sure the slingshot was secure and adjusted the helmet a little as it was far too big for her head. She also put the little pack on Luna's back and straightened her cloak.

"I love you so much, sweetheart." She pulled Luna close, hugging her tightly.

Alistair watched silently, swearing to himself and whoever was listening in the heavens above that he would protect these two. As much as he hated to break up the little moment, he set his hand on Kiara's shoulder.

"We should go." He spoke gently.

She nodded, kissing Luna's forehead and standing. The little girl climbed onto Jeryko's back again and followed Kiara as she hurried through the camp with Alistair in tow as well.

Kiara looked out at the bridge over the gorge, the fighting already started as they watched a few burning rocks get catapulted into some of the ruins. She grunted as a soldier shoved past her and she looked at Alistair. He gave her a nod of confirmation and she looked at Luna.

"Stay close!" She hurried down the ramp, Jeryko and Alistair following quickly as they made their way across the bridge.

Alistair grabbed Kiara at one point, holding her back when a burning boulder hit the bridge. Jeryko had ducked behind them when it hit, Luna laying against his back.

"Thanks, Pretty Boy! Let's keep moving!" She whistled and Jeryko quickly bounded after her.

They made it across the bridge and up the hill toward the tower. Luna kept a tight hold on Jeryko's collar while they followed Kiara through the gate.

"Wardens! The tower's been taken!" A pair of men ran over, a mage and a warrior.

"What do you mean taken?! This area is supposed to be secure!" Alistair demanded.

"They came through the floor! Darkspawn are everywhere!" The mage explained.

Kiara looked at Alistair, "We need to get inside and get to the beacon, now!"

He nodded quickly and followed her as the group continued up toward the tower.

"Luna, hide!" Kiara ordered as they came upon a few darkspawn.

Luna quickly hopped off of Jeryko and they moved to hide behind a few boulders as the hound stayed close to her side.

Kiara stayed back with her bow, picking off the creatures as the mage did the same and Alistair ran ahead with the other warrior. The young mother made sure to take down the archers first, focusing her attention on them as she kept them off of Alistair and the other warrior. Once the last one dropped, she called out for Luna and Jeryko to regroup. They traveled with the pair in the center of the group as they continued up toward the tower entrance. Every few paces, Kiara would give the order to hide while the group focused on taking out the darkspawn. They even managed to save a few soldiers on the way.

Finally, they passed the darkspawn and got through the main door to the tower. Kiara panted softly as the door shut behind them.

"Why are there darkspawn? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!" Alistair exclaimed, surprise still on his face.

Kiara had her hand on Luna's head, "Well, why don't you tell them they're in the wrong place?"

"Oh yes, of course! This is all a big misunderstanding," He rolled his eyes, "We'll all laugh about it later."

She snorted and found a little area for Luna to hide, "Wait here for us to clear the room. I'll come get you as soon as it's over." She whispered.

"O-okay, Mommy." The poor thing was shaking like a leaf, beyond terrified.

And who could blame her? When all your life you're told monsters aren't real, only to have real monsters cut through men and women like a hot knife to butter. To see real, rotted and gnarled flesh, red and brown and stinking of filth. It was a miracle she wasn't wailing in fear, but she stayed strong for her mother.

Kiara put up her hand as they were about to round the corner but she stopped them as there was a tripwire on the ground. She knelt, disarming the wire, only to jump as Alistair suddenly covered her with his shield and an arrow thunked off of the wood. She looked up at him, nodding as he ran paster with his sword in hand and went to fight the darkspawn that were in the first level of the tower. Once the room was clear, Kiara went to fetch Luna and they made their way toward the next one. Every level of the tower was the same, Kiara would hide her daughter and they would get rid of the darkspawn in that level of the tower, and they would move to the next.  
Finally, they ran up the stairs to the top of the tower. They came to a halt, seeing a giant darkspawn ogre biting through the torso of one of the men in the beacon room. Kiara put her hand in front of Luna, Jeryko backing the child toward the stairs so they could duck down. The newest Warden’s eyes widened as the massive creature finally turned toward them.

“Oh shit…” She hissed softly.

Alistair and the other warrior ran at the beast, swords at the ready as they kept it back from the other two. Kiara made sure to move away from the stairs, keeping the thing’s attention away from where her child was. The mage sent fireballs at the creature’s head, along with the arrows Kiara continued to fire at him.

The thing turned suddenly, eyes locking on the blonde female as it started to charge her. Her eyes widened once again, the little voice in the back of her head screaming. Before she had the chance to roll out of the way, the ogre’s hand collided with her, claws raking against the right side of her face and sending her barreling across the floor with a cry of pain. She lay there, pain pulsing through her from the jagged tear down her eye as blood gushed from the wound. She couldn’t help the racked sob that escaped her, her hand going to her face as she trembled from the excruciating feeling. Her head raised just in time to see the ogre stumble back as Alistair jumped off of its knee. She swore it was all happening in slow motion as Alistair sliced the creature’s throat and suddenly drove his sword into the beast’s eyes. The body crumpled to the ground with a heavy thud and Alistair pulled the bloodied blade from its head as he stood on its chest. His attention turned to the woman on the ground. Jumping off of the ogre, the ran to Kiara’s side and dropped to his knees as he brushed the white gold, bloodstained hair from her face. The wound was massive, her eye completely gone.

“Oh sweet Maker!” He exclaimed as he helped her sit up.

She worked through pain, groaning out, “Luna! Come here!”

The little girl came flying up the stairs, crying as she ran for her mother. Luna knelt by her as she took Kiara’s hand.

“Mommy! Mommy you’re bleeding! Mommy please be okay!” The poor child sobbed as she held her mother’s hand.

“It’s okay...it’s okay...Alistair, light the beacon...quickly!” She pushed herself to her feet, keeping a hold of Luna’s hand.

He nodded, rushing over to the beacon and tossing one of the torches into the pile of wood. He backed up as it was lit and they watched the valley from out of the window. Alistair had his arm around Kiara to keep her upright as Luna held onto her leg. However, they watched in horror as Loghain turned his men around and marched them away from the valley. As Loghain’s army marched, King Cailan was crushed by yet another one of those ogre bastards and tossed aside.

“No!!” Alistair shouted, his hands on the stone as he watched Duncan be struck down.

Kiara reached out to grab his arm, realizing that they needed to run but it was too late. Alistair was hit in the shoulder with an arrow. She turned, terror rushing through her as she watched darkspawn coming up the stairs. The only thing she could do was pull Luna close and shield her as more arrows came flying. She hit the ground on top of her daughter as she felt them pierce through her back.

“MOMMA!!!”

Her daughter’s screams were the last sound she heard before the world went white.


	5. Off We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're alive, but they're also the only two Wardens left...what in the Maker's name do they do now?

Numb. That was the feeling under her skin, a numbness that made her feel heavy. She couldn't feel her own body, but screams rang in her ears. Small screams, the frightened screams of a little girl too innocent in a world too cruel. The screams of her daughter. A shout left her body, her eyes opening as she sat up like the dead popping out of its grave, "Luna!"

There was the sound of clatter and a startled voice, "So...you're finally awake. Mother will be pleased." It was the voice of that woman from the Wilds...Morrigan.

Kiara's head whipped to the side so quickly that it was a miracle she didn't snap her own neck. They were no longer in the tower. She was no longer riddled with arrows. Her eye widened as she also realized that her daughter was not in the room either.

"Where is she!" She practically threw herself off of the bed, slamming passed Morrigan without giving her much chance to answer and she bolted out of the door.

Four heads turned toward her, all eyes wide with surprise. However her gaze locked right on her daughter's big blue eyes and she thanked whatever god existed that she could see those eyes of her. 

Tears poured down her face as she ran to her daughter, "Luna!"

"Mommy!!" The girl scrambled to her feet and ran right up to Kiara, the blonde dropping to her knees as Luna launched herself into the woman's arms.

She couldn't help the sobs that left her as she buried her face against her daughter's neck and shoulder. Luna wailed as she clung to Kiara, the poor thing wracked with worry and fear at almost losing her mother, and almost dying.

"Nothing quite like the reuniting of a mother and daughter." The old woman chuckled, amused by the display of emotion.

Alistair stepped over slowly, "You're alive...I thought for sure you were…" he choked up a little, "I'm so glad you're alright."

She looked up at the man, holding her daughter close as she watched him kneel down.

"Everyone else...they're all…" he put his head in his hands, clearly beating himself up over this.

She put her hand on his arm, "This isn't your fault, Alistair...it's Loghain's."

"You should come back inside, I need to change the bandage on your eye." Morrigan spoke from the cabin door.

Alistair glanced over, then moved to help Kiara to her feet. The poor woman was grateful for his assistance, her legs still numb.

"We can speak inside, you still need rest. There was only so much I could do to heal your wounds. I'm afraid I could not fix your eye." Morrigan's mother spoke as she gestured for them to head back into the hut.

Kiara lifted her hand to her face, fingers grazing the bandages over her right eye, “Well...I would rather the loss be my eye than my life.”

The old woman gave a hoarse chuckle, “Now that is a sensible response to losing one’s eye.”

Kiara gave a soft hum of agreement, allowing Alistair to help her back inside the hut. The blonde sat down on the bed, Luna sitting beside her as Morrigan began to unwrap her face. Alistair's hand went over his mouth at the sight of her face, the half healed wound reaching from her hairline to her jaw. Her eye was missing, but the area was healed enough that the lid was healed shut.

Kiara glanced at him, "It could be worse, Alistair…"

He swallowed painfully, nodding slightly as he paced the hut, "I-I know. But what do we do now? The king is dead, we're the only Wardens left in Ferelden, and Teyrn Loghain is a traitor to the crown!"

She sighed, "Alistair…we do as Grey Wardens should, we find a way to stop the Blight."

"Stop the Blight? We would need an army! And if it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we would be dead too!" He gestured to the old woman.

"Do not speak of me as if I am not present, young man." She looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry, I just...what do we call you?" He looked at her as he rubbed his neck.

"Names are trifle things, but the Chasind have taken to calling me Flemeth." She chuckled, amused.

"Flemeth? So you really are a Witch of the Wilds." Alistair stared in awe.

"Witch or no, she helped us. They both did." Kiara looked at Flemeth, then at Morrigan, "Thank you."

Morrigan was taken aback by this, "I...you are welcome. Though Mother is the one who tended your wounds, I am no healer."

Kiara wrapped her arm around her little girl, who had simply been watching and listening, "You protected my daughter. That is a deed I can't put a price on." She looked at them.

"She is a brave girl. Far more so than my Morrigan was at her age." Flemeth chuckled, "She used to be terrified of your templars."

"Yes, thank you Mother." Morrigan rolled her eyes and looked at the child, "Still, she handled it well. She didn't scream at the sight of Mother when she turned into a giant bird and plucked you all from the tower."

Jeryko barked from his position by the child's feet.

"And of course, he didn't leave her side. You have that mutt trained well." Morrigan pointed at the dog.

Kiara gave a soft, amused hum, before a silence fell over the group once more. Alistair went back to pacing the room as Flemeth came to finish bandaging Kiara's face. Morrigan went to start a cauldron of stew over the fire.

"Wh-what about...the treaties? The ones Mister Duncan asked you to find?" Luna lifted her head and looked at her mother, "Didn't he say that people promised to help? If you asked?"

Kiara blinked, looking down at her daughter as Alistair stopped.

"That's right! The dwarves, elves, and mages signed the treaties so that we could demand their help if ever we required it!" Alistair looked to Kiara.

She met his gaze, "And now certainly seems like the time to use them."

"Yes!" He pointed, "And we can contact Arl Eamon in Redcliffe! He was the king's uncle, he'd be furious to know what Loghain did."

"I may be an old woman, but mages, elves, dwarves. This sounds like an army to me." Flemeth crossed her arms.

"So could we do it? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and build an army?" He turned toward the newest Grey Warden.

She looked at him quietly, then down at her daughter. The little girl met her gaze, so much was riding on Kiara and Alistair now...the fate of the very world itself...and if she had any hope of giving Luna a future, then they had to do whatever was necessary.

"We must." She looked up at him, meeting his gaze once more.

"Then there is one last thing I can offer before you go." Flemeth spoke up, turning as Morrigan returned.

"Supper is ready. Shall we have three guests, or none?" The young woman looked to the trio and the hound.

"Congratulations Morrigan, you're going with them." Flemeth smirked slightly.

"Such a shame, I...what?!" Morrigan turned to her mother in disbelief, brows furrowed in frustration.

"You heard me, girl. They need you and your power.” She glared at her daughter.

The younger woman huffed, “Fine. Let me fetch my things.” She turned to head to her room to get her pack.

Kiara kissed her daughter's head and stood now that her eye was wrapped again. After taking a moment to adjust to the change in depth perception, she went to get her weapons and armor as she wore nothing more than a simple nightgown.

Alistair frowned, following, "Do you really think we should bring that woman along?"

"Alistair, I know you're uncomfortable with idea but she's helped us. They both have." She stepped behind a changing wall.

"Yeah. I guess so...but I still don't like it.." He scoffed gently.

She giggled softly, "Really? I couldn't tell."

He scoffed, "Don't get snarky with me, that's my job."

She gave a small smile as she changed into her armor, feeling much more secure behind the tough leather. She stepped back out into the opening.

"Come on, I would like to get going." She waved for him to follow as she headed back toward her daughter, wincing as she shoulder checked the doorframe, "That's...going to get annoying."

Alistair laughed softly and moved to her side, "I'll make sure no other door assaults you."

"Gee, thanks. My hero." She rolled her eye as she shook her head with a small smirk.

"Comes with being a Warden. Just doin' what I do best." He smirked down at her as he guided her out of the room.

Luna was talking excitedly Flemeth about some noodle soup that she really enjoyed, "And the broth is so nice, it's really good when it's cold. Momma makes it for me when I'm sick!"

"Your mother sounds like a very intelligent woman." The old woman chuckled.

"Yeah! She's super strong too! She can help beat the monsters that were coming out of the ground!" She swung her legs with a happy hum.

Flemeth smirked, "I hope you're right, little one."

Kiara walked over, "I hope she is as well. Come on Luna, let's go wait outside for Miss Morrigan to be ready."

"No need for that, I am right here." Morrigan stepped out of her room with a black and purple patched bag and her staff, "There is a town just outside of the Wilds, we should stop there before we continue on."

Alistair crossed her arms with a huff, "I hate to agree with her but we should stop to resupply."

Kiara nodded, "I can get behind that plan." She turned to Flemeth, "Thank you again...for everything."

"Thank me when you've stopped the Blight." The old woman nodded.

"Well, I am off Mother. Make sure to keep an eye on the stew, I would hate to return to a burned down hut." Morrigan spoke in a bored tone.

"You'll return to a lot worse than that if this Blight spreads." Flemeth snapped at her daughter.

"I...I didn't mean...I was only…" Kiara felt for Morrigan as the young woman's demeanor changed a bit.

Flemeth's gaze softened, "I know. Do try to have fun, dear." She looked at Luna and smiled, "Here."

Kiara raised an eyebrow as Flemeth took something from her cabinet and handed it to her, a backpack.

"Oh! Thank you, Miss Flemeth!" Luna smiled widely as she put on the bag, fixing her cloak over it and making sure the Grey Warden pin was still hooked to her.

"You're welcome, young one." Flemeth looked at Kiara again.

"Thank you." She took Luna's hand as she walked to the door and Jeryko followed closely.

Alistair nodded and went after Kiara as Morrigan gave an exasperated sigh, following them as they left the safety of the huts and embarked on the trip to the town of Lothering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update and a short chapter, I hope to have more soon!


	6. On Our Epic Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally made their way out of the woods, only to find themselves in the town of Lothering, where things weren't much better than what they just left.
> 
> What was that saying...out of the frying pan?

By the time they were approaching Lothering, Luna was riding on Alistair’s shoulders as they approached the entrance to the town. Jeryko was close to Kiara's side and Morrigan stood just to the side of the little group.

"And then I slid down the banister and Mommy had to chase me down the hall!" Luna told the story with big gestures as she smiled at Morrigan.

"Who taught you to slide down the banister??" Alistair raised an eyebrow at the child on his shoulders.

"Uncle Fergus did! He's a lot of fun! And Oren too!" Though she paused at that, saddening a bit as she played with Alistair's hair.

Kiara looked up at her daughter, opening her mouth to speak before they were cut off by voices.

"Well well, more travelers. Look alive boys." Kiara looked ahead to see bandits standing between them and the entrance to Lothering.

She crossed her arms, "And what are you supposed to be?"

"Bandits, more than likely. Preying on those too weak to defend themselves." Alistair scoffed.

"Come now. No need for such name calling. We're simply toll collectors, Miss." The head man smiled.

Alistair frowned, setting Luna down beside Jeryko as he moved to stand beside Kiara. The little girl stood beside her mother, leaning on her thigh as Jeryko stayed half in front of the child. Morrigan raised an eyebrow as she watched them.

"Uhh, hey boss, maybe we should let these ones through. They don't look like the others…" a bigger man spoke, a bit slower than the head of the bandits.

“I suggest you listen to your friend.” Kiara drummed her fingers on her arm.

“Come now, we’re collecting tolls. Everyone has to pay the toll.” The bandit smiled at her as he put his hands together.

Kiara shook her head, "That's not happening. Now you can get out of my way, or you can try and make me pay your toll. I suggest you go with the former." She met their gaze with a glare.

Luna held onto her mother's pant leg as she looked at the bandits.

"Come now, you don't want to cause a scene in front of the kiddo, do you? Just pay the toll and we'll let you pass." He pressed once more.

It took everything in the blonde's power not to cut down the bastard where he stood. It was one thing to ignore their warnings, it was another to try and use her daughter as leverage. Her grip tightened around the sword on her belt, eyebrow furrowing as she gave a look that would have killed him if it could.

Alistair set his hand on her shoulder, "There's no need to bring the child into this. You would be wise to let us pass, we've important business in Lothering."

"Important business? Only ones with business in Lothering is refugees, and you don't look like no refugees." The slower one looked at them.

"Your friend is right. We aren't refugees, we're Grey Wardens." Kiara hissed through her teeth.

"Grey Wardens? There's quite the bounty on your heads, Loghain says you're all traitors to the king." The bandit leader smirked, causing the blonde to curse.

Kiara tensed and Jeryko sensed it as he immediately pushed Luna back behind the group as fast as possible and swords were drawn. The clash of metal sounded as Alistair and Kiara fought back the bandits, Morrigan freezing the leader in his place. Kiara found difficulty in this fight as she now lacked her depth perception and was blind on one side. However, Alistair easily fell into his place by her side, remaining on her blind side to keep her defended from oncoming attackers. She was grateful for this, cutting down the archer that had been stupid enough to come at her from the front.

"Wait!" The bandit leader threw up his hands suddenly, "We surrender! You don't have to...give us anything, we're just trying to get by!"

"But terrorizing refugees?" Kiara shouted at him, "You have no regard for the fact that we are all in danger from the darkspawn coming this way! You would rather attack those in need of aid than take up arms to defend them!"

"Defend them? In times like this, it's every man for themselves." The bandit frowned.

"He has a point," Morrigan crossed her arms.

Kiara gave Morrigan a death glare, before whirling on the bandit once more, "In times like this, it is imperative that people work together!" She gestured at the obviously stolen goods they possessed, "Instead of tearing each other apart we should be working to keep each other safe!"

Alistair's gaze settled on the blonde as she spoke, the bandits looking mildly ashamed but not necessarily willing to actually fix anything.

"That's a lot of talk coming from the ones who betrayed the king!" The head bandit scoffed.

Her eye twitched and her grip tightened on her sword, "Excuse me?"

"Everyone knows it! Why do you think there's a bounty on your head? You led the king to his death!" He snapped at her, and once more they moved to attack.

Alistair threw up his shield, blocking an arrow that was lodged at Kiara's head and Morrigan froze the archer. The blonde struck down the head bandit with a finishing blow, huffing softly.

Turning, she looked around, "Luna?!"

A little head poked out from behind a crate, frightened eyes meeting hers.

A relieved noise left her as she knelt, "Come here, Moonflower."

Luna was quick to her feet, running over with Jeryko as she hugged her mother. With a soft sigh, she rested her head against her daughter's.

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, "They think we betrayed the king. First he leaves them to die and now this?!"

"It would seem this Loghain is determined to make sure your Grey Wardens are hated by all of Ferelden." Morrigan looked at Kiara.

She looked at the woman, then back at her daughter as she checked her for any injuries.

"What's the plan? I still say we should speak with Arl Eamon first, he would be able to help us." Alistair turned to the young mother.

With a sigh, she kissed Luna's head and stood, "First, we resupply. After that, we make our way to Redcliffe. Eamon is likely the best chance we have at slowing down the rumors Loghain is spreading."

"Why not just go straight to this Loghain and kill him now? Then travel to the places of these treaties in safety?" Morrigan crossed her arms.

"And give the people more cause to hate us?" He scoffed.

"I am simply offering an alternative." She glared at the man.

Kiara pinched the bridge of her nose, "Would the both of you shut up?" Her head was pounding.

Alistair opened his mouth, before closing it again with a pout. Morrigan simply rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Thank you." She sighed and rubbed her daughter's head, "For now, we restock our supplies. I lost quite a bit back at Ostagar."

Not that she had much to begin with since they fled Highever. Holding out her hand, she gave a small smile to Luna as the child took it and they headed down the path into town.

The town was rundown, tents everywhere from the refugees simply looking for a place to rest their heads. She looked around with a soft sigh, there were a few templars to keep the people safe, but no actual town guards. Alistair followed closely and Morrigan remained a bit behind as they made their way through town.

"Mommy, look!" Luna pointed and they followed her gesture toward a little redheaded boy who was waiting by himself by the bridge.

Kiara raised an eyebrow as she gave her daughter's hand a squeeze and they headed over to the boy.

"Hello! Have you seen my mother?" The boy looked at them, "She told me she'd be here, but I've been waiting and waiting and I can't see her!"

Kiara's heart squeezed in her chest and she knelt down to the little boy, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I haven't seen her. What does she look like, I'll keep an eye out."

The boy looked at her, then at Alistair, who gave a slight nod, before the kid spoke again, "She's very beautiful, and she's got red hair like me!"

"Alright. Tell you what, Luna, sweetie, why don't you and this young man go get something to eat?" She handed them both a silver, "While I look for his mother."

Luna smiled, "Okay, Mommy!" She looked at the boy, "Come on!" She hurried off with him, Jeryko following after.

"You know that boy's mother is probably dead, right?" Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

Kiara shot her a frown, "Even so, we should try to help." She looked back at her daughter as she and the boy went to the soup line.

"Well, let's look around town." Alistair looked at the mother.

She nodded in agreement as she watched her daughter for a moment, before turning her head as she frowned at the sound of people arguing. It was coming from a few people over by a merchant's cart. She made her way over as she raised an eyebrow.

"You bought your wares from these very people last week! And now they flee for their lives, and you want to talk business?!" The Chantry sister shouted at the merchant.  
"I'm only trying to make a profit, now get out of here!" He shouted back.

"It's so nice to see everyone working together in a crisis." Alistair shot at the man bitterly as they approached the group.

"You!" The merchant pointed at Kiara, "You look like you can handle yourself. Care to help a beleaguered businessman?"

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "What exactly is going on here?"

The sister looked at her, "This man is charging outlandish prices for things people desperately need!"

"And so would anyone else in his place." Morrigan scoffed at the sister.

Kiara frowned slightly at Morrigan's comment, then looked at the man, "Don't you think there's a way for you to make a profit without cheating these people out of their money? There is a Blight coming, you need to be working together."

The merchant frowned, then huffed, "I...suppose I could cut prices, just so long as I'm allowed to charge something!" He looked at the sister.

The sister sighed, "Do what you must, as long as it doesn't make beggars of the needy."

He turned back to Kiara, "You don't look needy though. So you pay full prices." He pointed at her.

The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head while Alistair scoffed behind her, "Let me see what you've got." She frowned at the man.

"Right this way," he gestured to the cart.

She walked over and looked through his wares. Picking through a few things, she purchased a few essential items and sold unneeded goods. While doing so, she kept and eye on her little girl, who was currently with the redheaded boy as they talked to an Elven couple and their daughter. She took the money from her sales and made her way past the two with her.

Jeryko was still posted protectively beside Luna, and she could tell it had the parents on edge.

"Hello, are you alright? I hope my girl isn't bothering you," Kiara smiled as she set her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

The couple looked shocked, "Oh, not at all, she was just asking if our daughter would like to play."

"Mommy! Can she? Please?" Luna put her hands together.

"Now, Moonflower, that's up to them. If they say no, we have to respect that." Kiara knelt beside her daughter.

"Well...perhaps they can play for a little while," the husband smiled gently, "You're the first to show us kindness since we arrived."

Kiara smiled at them, then stood as the little elf girl ran off to play with Luna and the boy.

"You've got a sweet girl. Though, I can't say I expected to see a halfbreed in these parts." The husband looked at Kiara, "I don't mean any disrespect, of course. You're very brave."

Kiara looked at them with a smile, "It's quite alright. I'm surprisingly used to such comments. Are you two doing alright? Do you need any money to get out of Lothering?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. We...we lost our things to the bandits just outside of town, they took everything. Our food, our clothes, my daughter's pet lamb." The husband sighed as he looked over at the trio, playing as though it wasn't the end of the world as they knew it.

"The bandits? Well, you don't have to worry about them. We took care of it." The blonde reassured them.

"Killed? You killed them? Oh, that's wonderful news!" The wife looked at her husband, "Perhaps our belongings are still there."

"Yes, even if we don't get everything back...it's nice to know others will be safe." He smiled gently, setting his hand on his wife's.

Kiara watched them a moment, then looked over at their children and the boy. She looked at them, fishing out a couple of gold pieces, "Here, take these, please. Get what you can from the bandits and get out of Lothering. It won't be long before the darkspawn get here too."

They looked at her with worry, then at each other, before nodding, "Okay. Thank you so much, may the creators guard your path, my lady." He smiled kindly, before calling to his daughter.

Luna and the boy came back over as the little girl waved goodbye with a smile and they went to collect what they could find.

"Yes, let's fix every little problem we come across. That will surely deter the darkspawn." Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"It's better than sitting around and doing nothing, like you would have." Alistsir scoffed at her.

Kiara put up her hand, "If you two start up again, I'm muzzling you both." She looked at the kids and smiled, "Why don't we go to the Chantry and get you both some warm blankets. How does that sound?"

The boy looked so excited, "And then you'll find my mother?"

Kiara's eyes softened, "And then I'll go find her, sweetheart. Don't worry." She ruffled his hair and took Luna's hand.

They made their way over to the Chantry, only to be greeted by yet more yelling from a dark skinned man. He was ranting and raving about the coming darkspawn, telling people to slit their children's throats to save them from being taken alive.

"Hey!" Kiara shouted over him, making him turn in surprise, "What in the Maker's name are you doing?"

He stared at her, "There! There's one of them now! The first agent of darkspawn come to destroy us!"

Her eye twitched and she heard Alistair curse softly under his breath.

"You need to calm down. There are children who don't need to hear you screaming about having their throats slit." She hissed at him.

"I have seen what they can do! No one will escape! No one will survive!" He continued, hysterical in his actions.

She raised an eyebrow, "Then how did you see them and survive? What happened to you?" She kept Luna behind her as she spoke, the boy staying close as well.

Morrigan scoffed at yet another conversation with these miserable folk, and Alistair watched curiously. He was content to allow her to lead.

"I...I ran...I ran while they dragged my wife...kicking and...oh god, I can still hear her screams…" he sobbed suddenly, pain in his voice, "She had...hair, the same color as yours."

The blonde softened, his annoyed gaze relaxing slowly, "I'm sorry for what happened to your family, but this is no way to honor them."

His rage returned, "Are you calling me a coward?!"

Her eye twitched again, "I'm calling you an idiot! You aren't helping anyone by screaming at them."

His shoulders dropped and he wailed something about shaming his family before he took off, “The darkness is coming!”

“He’s right, isn’t he! Those things are coming!” One of the disgruntled farmers looked to another.

Kiara put up her hands as she stepped forward, “Those beasts are coming, but have hope. You can get through this, just...take care of each other”

They looked at her, then at each other, before they nodded and parted ways to go collect their families.

She gave a sigh as she watched them go, pushing her hand through her hair and wincing at the brush against her face. She still wasn’t used to...that. She headed over to the staircase and took a step...only to stumble slightly.

A pair of arms went around her waist, causing her to tense but...it felt familiar, “Are you alright?”

She swallowed as Alistair’s voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She looked up at him, noting the concern in his eyes.

“I...yes, um...my depth is a bit...off.” She cleared her throat.

He chuckled softly, gentle understanding in his eyes, “Yes, I suppose it would be. Well, why don’t I help you out until you get your bearings again?”

“I’ll help too Mommy!” Luna chimed as she stood beside them and Morrigan scoffed with annoyance.

Kiara smiled slightly, nodding as she pulled away from Alistair gently.

Luna took her hand and Alistair offered her his arm. Accepting both, she headed up the steps with them, Luna holding the redheaded boy’s hand as well. Morrigan looked as though she wished to puke, this cute family setting all a little too much for her. But she kept her mouth shut, at least they were moving.

“If you’re looking for shelter, I’m afraid the Chantry is full.” The templar by the door looked at the group.

Kiara looked at him, nodding, “Thank you for the warning, we’re just stopping by.”

He nodded in return and they headed inside, while the templar eyed Morrigan with suspicion.

Kiara looked around the Chantry as they went inside and she looked at Luna.

“Honey, why don’t you and your friend go play while we talk to some of the adults, okay?” She smiled gently, “Just stay where I can see you.”

“Okay Mommy!” Luna beamed, running off to join the other children with the boy and Jeryko.

They walked around the chantry, talking to random refugees, most of whom were not pleased about the fighting that seemed to take place with them in town. Finally, they approached the knight-commander of the templars stationed at this Chantry.

“Hello, can I help you? Is there something you need?” He looked between the two as Morrigan remained behind them.

“Ah, we’re not sure. But...did you know you had bandits outside of town?” Kiara asked in a hushed town.

“Bandits?” The templar gave a frustrated sigh, “How many times must we drive them off…”

“Well...none, at least not anymore. We got rid of them,” She rubbed the back of her neck.

She didn’t exactly like bragging about having killed a group of men. Especially in front of her daughter.

“Really?” His eyes widened slightly and he turned as one of the other templars approached.

“It’s true, I saw the whole thing.” He chuckled, “That group there was pretty impressive, and while protecting a child as well.”

The knight-commander face held a look that said he was shocked and pleased at the same time and he looked at Kiara again.

“Well, we should thank you. Would you take a reward?” He offered kindly.

She shook her head, “No, no, we don’t need a reward. So long as people are safe, that’s what matters.”

He smiled, “You’re very generous. Ah, I didn’t introduce myself. I am Ser Bryant. Now, is there anything I can do for you? If you’re looking to make a quick coin, the Chantry Board has some quests that need doing and the Chantry even offers payment for some of them.”

She looked at Alistair, “It might not be a bad way to build up a bit of money to get us by. We can probably finish resupplying in Redcliffe, so long as we can get a few essentials while we’re here.”

He nodded in agreement, “So long as you’re comfortable with it. I know you’re still struggling with…” He gestured to her eye.

She snorted gently, “Way to be subtle, Alistair. But either way, it’ll be good practice. I can’t expect to get better using only one eye if I’m letting you baby me.” She pat his chest gently.

Ser Bryant chuckled gently, then looked at Kiara, “You mentioned Redcliffe? I believe there’s a knight just over there who came in from Redcliffe, actually.”

Both of them looked over, then up at each other as Alistair nodded, “We should talk to him.”

“Alright. Thank you, Ser Bryant. You’ve been a big help.” She bowed her head slightly before heading with Alistair over to the knight.

He was leaning on a table, clearly distracted by whatever it was he was reading. Alistair stared at him for a moment before recognition lit up in his features.

“Ser Donall? Is that you?” Alistair called over.

The knight turned, clearly surprised that someone knew his name. He looked over at the blond Grey Warden and a smile split across his face at the sight of a familiar face.

“Alistair! Maker’s breath, you’re alive! I didn’t think I’d see you again!” He gestured to the man beside Kiara.

“Yes, just barely. Although, not if Teyrn Loghain had a say in it...what’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Redcliffe?” The older Warden was pleased but stunned.

He gave a sigh, a somber look befalling the knight as he spoke, “Yes, well...I’m afraid I came in search of information on the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Arl Eamon has...he’s gravely ill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm so sorry for how long chapter six took to put out, but here it is! I will start work on 7 as soon as I get to sleep, it's almost 1:30am at the moment so...I'm gonna go sleep
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. Loitering in Lothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side quests and new faces, can they just get out of Lothering WITHOUT another fight? Is that too much to ask?

“He’s what?!” Alistair looked at Ser Donall with a stunned expression.

Clearly he hadn't been anticipating that anything might be wrong with Arl Eamon. Though Kiara couldn't blame him as she knew he was hoping that Eamon would be a fresh drink of water compared to everything else that seemed to be going wrong in their lives.

"Yes...I'm afraid he grew quite ill. We were sent in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes." Donall explained calmly as he looked between the two Wardens, "The arlessa thinks is the only hope for him, but I think we've been sent on a fool's errand and the Urn is nothing more than a legend."

"Then we have to go to Redcliffe." Alistair looked at Kiara with determination.

"We will...oh, here, I believe this is meant for you, " Kiara pulled out a note off of the dead templar she had seen on the way into Lothering.

Donall took the note and read it, "I see...how many of my men have died in this quest...we should head back to Redcliffe. Be safe, Alistair." 

"Ill! I can't believe it...I...we have to go, Kiara, we have to see this for ourselves." He turned to her with worry in his eyes.

She set her hand on his arm, "We will, Alistair. We have to finish getting supplies and then we will."

He nodded, going quiet again as he was lost in thought.

She sighed and turned, "Luna!" She called over to the little girl playing with other kids.

She smiled a little, seeing her help the other children...be children and not refugees. The little girl looked up and over with a smile, waving. Then she said goodbye to her friends as Jeryko gently nudged her toward the group of adults.

"Coming, Mommy!" Luna bounced over and took Kiara's hand.

"We're gonna talk to a few more people and get going, Moonflower." Kiara explained as they walked toward the door.

"Okay!" She looked up at Alistair, seeing that he looked sad, and she took his hand as well.

He blinked, stunned as he looked down at her, his gaze softening as he gave her a small smile.

Morrigan and Jeryko followed behind as she looked at the dog, "Don't give me that look, you mangy thing. I'm not petting you."

He whined pathetically as they all walked out of the Chantry.

"I said don't, those puppy eyes may work on the idiot but they won't on me." She waved his hand.

"Hey!" Alistair glared over his shoulder at her.

"The fact that you automatically assumed I was talking about you simply proves my point that you are an idiot." Morrigan glared right back.

Kiara rolled her eye at the both of them and shook her head, "I'm surrounded by children."

“I am no child.” Morrigan frowned.

“The fact that you assumed I meant you simply proves my point.” Kiara smiled over her shoulder at the mage, who scoffed and shook her head.

Alistair laughed, only to yelp when Morrigan whacked him in the head with her staff, “Hey!”

Kiara shook her head with a sigh as they made their way through town. She looked over as a woman was asking around about traps.

“Do you need help?” Kiara raised an eyebrow at her.

“I, um...I’m sorry to bother you, um...do you know how to make traps? I just need simple ones...to protect my farm, nothing too serious.” The woman asked nervously.

“Um...I don’t know anything about traps but...Alistair?” She looked at the other blond with a tilt of her head.

He nodded as he rubbed his head, “Oh! Yeah, I know a bit about traps, I actually have a few in my pack.” He pulled them out and handed them to the woman.

“Oh! Thank you so much!” The woman looked so relieved, handing a small bag of silver to Alistair.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled and looked at Kiara, offering her the money.

“We’ll pool it together. You can hold onto it.” She smiled at him as they turned to leave.

“I believe I saw the tavern across the way,” Alistair offered as he pocketed the money.

She nodded, “Alright, we’ll go there.”

He smiled, proud of being able to help as they headed across to the tavern. They kept to themselves as they heard a few people talking about the Loghain and what happened in Ostagar. Alistair held open the door for them as they headed inside of the bar.

“Well, well, look what we have here. A couple of Grey Wardens, just like Loghain said there might be.” Two men in armor walked up to the group.

“Oh great, more trouble.” Alistair scoffed behind Kiara.

Both were clearly drunk and looking for a fight. Kiara frowned as she gently pushed Luna behind her and Jeryko moved quickly to shield her as well.

“Come now,” A gentle, feminine voice called over as a young woman walked over.

She had light red hair with bright eyes, filled with hope and kindness, and she wore a set of Chantry sister robes...with a very well crafted sword on her back.

“There is no need for a fight, they’re simply refugees like everyone else.” She attempted to defend them with a kind tone.

“Back off, Sister. We would hate for you to get mixed up in this.” One of the men slurred at the ginger.

Still, she persisted, “They have a child with them. Surely you wouldn’t put her in danger.”

Kiara raised an eyebrow at the woman, then at the men as she felt Jeryko continuing to move the child toward the door. They both knew a fight was coming.

“I would suggest you listen to the Sister,” The newest Grey Warden frowned at them, “There’s no need for a fight.”

“Enough! Kill them all, and anyone who tries to protect them.” The head of the pair ordered.

Just as they expected, one of the men swung and the ginger blocked the first attack with her blade. Kiara didn’t bother to pull out the greatsword sitting on her back as she moved. She grabbed one of the assailant’s arms as he had been reaching for his weapon, and she punched him hard in the face. She had almost missed but he was so drunk that he practically swung himself into her fist. Another tried coming up on her blind side, but was immediately frozen in his place as Morrigan stood there with her staff in hand. Kiara glanced back at her, then at the man she had punched. She kicked him hard in the stomach, watching him fall onto his backside and she grabbed the nearest barstool. Hoisting it up by the legs, she turned and swung, bashing it over the back of the man who had been fighting the Chantry sister. She stood there with two broken leg pieces as the man on the floor groaned.

“Alright! Alright, we...we surrender!” He called up as he held his broken nose.

She frowned at him, pointing one of the legs at him, “You run to Loghain and you tell him we’re coming for him. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes!” The man scrambled to his feet, stumbling as he grabbed his buddy and they pushed past the group.

Alistair pulled Luna out of the way as the men ran and the dog snarled at them, snapping at their heels.

Morrigan walked over to the frozen male, knocking on him with her staff, “Well then...that’s not going away for a while.”

Kiara snorted softly and looked over at the ginger approaching her.

“It’s a shame it came to that...but it was good of you to show those men mercy.” The sister offered Kiara a smile.

“Ah, yes...well, thank you for what you tried to do,” Kiara bowed her head slightly in respect.

She smiled, “Of course. It seemed like you could use all the help you can find. Which is why I will be joining you.”

The blonde was taken aback and she glanced back at Alistair, who gave her a confused shrug as he held Luna in his arms.

She looked back at the ginger, “Not to...look a gift horse in the mouth but, why?”

“The Maker told me to.” The young woman smiled at Kiara.

“Ah...because we needed more crazy…” Alistair mumbled where only Kiara could hear and she smacked him in the stomach gently.

“Be nice,” Kiara hissed at him, then looked at the woman again, “Well...you’re aware it will be dangerous, yes?”

She nodded firmly, “I am. But I have to help, I cannot just sit by and let the world suffer.”

Kiara watched her for a moment, before giving a slight shrug and a small smile, “Welcome aboard then. I’m Kiara. This is my daughter Luna. And this is Alistair, and Morrigan. And of course, this is my mabari, Jeryko.” She rubbed the hound’s head.

She could feel Morrigan’s disapproving stare at the back of her head, but she paid it no mind. This girl was right, they needed all the help they were going to get if they were going to end the Blight and do it quickly.

“It is wonderful to meet all of you, I am Leliana.” She smiled and waved at Luna.

“It’s nice to meet you too!” Luna beamed at her, “You’re really pretty!”

This made Leliana giggle gently as she covered her mouth, “Why thank you, little one.”

Kiara smiled warmly, then shook her head, “Come on, I want to speak with the owner before we leave.”

They went to speak with the old man, who rather harshly told them that there was no food and no rooms either. Kiara, though disappointed, bartered with him over a few other essential goods she needed. They traded goods, some injury kits and health poltices for a few poisons that he had asked for in exchange. They made their way out of the building as Luna was, once again, riding on Jeryko’s back. She had a roll in her hands, eating it happily as it had been in the backpack Flemeth had given her.

They walked toward the exit to the town, planning to proceed past the windmill and make their way out of Lothering.

“Mommy! Mommy, look, that man is stuck in the cage!” Luna tugged her mother’s arm.

Kiara looked down at her child, then up and over at the cage where a surprisingly large man stood. He had dark skin with white cornrows braided tightly against his head. He had on simple clothing, and just...stood there. Staring into the distance. Before Kiara could stop her, Luna hand slid off of Jeryko’s back and ran for the cage. She stopped outside of the cage and looked up at the man, before proceeding to tear off the part of the bread she had bit into, and she offered the rest to the man.

Kiara approached slowly as she watched the man. He looked down at Luna, eyes registering the child with confusion and hesitance, before he reached down and took the roll gently from her small hand.

“Thank you.” His voice was gruff and cold, but he clearly meant what he said.

Luna beamed up at him, then turned and looked at her mother, “Momma, come here!”

The man looked up at the group as they approached and he frowned.

“If you are here to be entertained, I am afraid you aren’t going to get it from me.” He spoke harshly.

“That Qunari was locked up by the Revered Mother. She said he turned himself in, after murdering an entire farmhold family. He didn’t even deny it.” Leliana spoke up behind them, “Still...to be left here like this, no one deserves that.”

“This is a member of a proud race being left to rot or be eaten alive by the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, then I say let him go.” Morrigan commented as she frowned.

Kiara put her hand on her daughter’s head as she looked up at the Qunari, “What’s your name?”

“Sten.” He gruffed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sten. I'm Kiara and this is my daughter, Luna.” She gestured to the little girl.

Sten frowned deeper, looking down at the child, then at her, “You mock me. Or...you show manners I am not yet accustomed to in your land. Either way, state your business or leave me.”

Kiara studied him quietly. So he murdered an entire family...and then just turned himself in? She could see the remorse in his eyes, she could tell he felt guilt over what he had done. And she agreed with both Morrigan and Leliana, he didn’t deserve to be stuck here awaiting a death at the hands of those…those monsters.

She cleared her throat, “Well, Sten, it would seem I’m in need of able bodied fighters.”

He cocked an eyebrow, “Go on.”

“Myself and my friend here,” She gestured to Alistair, “are Grey Wardens. And we’re trying to stop the Blight that is coming.”

“Grey Wardens? My people tell stories of this order, they are said to be a proud group of warriors.” He looked between them.

She sensed Alistair shift behind her uncomfortably. He clearly didn’t like the way this Qunari just seemed to stare into his soul.

“If we free you, would you be willing to join us?” She tilted her head curiously as Luna was practically bouncing in front of her.

He stared at them for a moment, gauging whether or not she was telling him the truth. Then he nodded firmly.

Kiara turned to Leliana, “You said the Revered Mother was the one who put him in here? So she would have the key, yes?”

Leliana blinked, nodding as she looked at Kiara, “I...yes, she would.”

“Good, then we’re going back to the Chantry.” Kiara scooped up her daughter and set her back on Jeryko as they headed back into town.

The walk back to the Chantry didn’t take as long as expected. The blonde was determined to get this man out of that cage and at least give him a fighting chance. She walked into the Chantry again, ignoring the whispers about them being Grey Wardens as she made her way past Ser Bryant and into the Revered Mother’s office.

“Ah, hello my child. Hello Sister Leliana. Have you come to offer penance?” The woman smiled kindly at Kiara.

Kiara frowned for a moment, before sighing and she pulled out twelve silvers, “Is this enough?”

The Revered Mother gasped gently and smiled, “That is a very generous offer, thank you.” She took the money and put it away, “Now, how may I help you?”

“I would like to speak with you about the Qunari you have caged up outside of town.” She cut straight to the point, “I wanted to ask if you would free him.”

She was getting fed up with being in this town and wanted to get moving again. There was too much to be done, especially with Loghain making the Wardens out to look like monsters.

The old woman stood, a solemn look in her eyes, “If I did so, then his next victims might count you or me as their murderers.”

Kiara shook her head, “Actually, I was hoping you would release him into my custody.” She explained as she crossed her arms.

The Revered Mother frowned deeply as she thought about this, then she looked to Leliana, “You know your friend better than I, Sister Leliana. What say you?”

“I...these are difficult times, Revered Mother...if there is any way he could help us...I trust her,” Leliana nodded firmly.

“Very well,” The woman handed Leliana the key to the cage, “I hope you’re right. Maker guide your steps.”

Kiara bowed her head respectfully and they moved to leave. Once again, the templars eyed Morrigan with suspicion as they made their way out of the room. Kiara stopped though, as Ser Bryant moved toward them.

“I...I just want you to know that I don’t believe the Grey Wardens had anything to do with the King’s death.” He spoke in a hushed tone and took her hand to shake, setting a key against her palm, “There is a cupboard against the back wall. I’m not allowed to help you openly, but I hope you find this useful.”

Kiara looked at him, nodding with a soft, ‘thank you,’ before she left the group to go check the cupboard. Opening it, she found a few things and slipped them into her pack, before rejoining the party as they made their way outside again.

“What did you find?” Alistair raised an eyebrow.

“Some money, armored boots, and a few other things.” She looked at him as they walked.

“Wow,” He chuckled softly, clearly impressed that it was all actually useful.

She bumped him gently, “Come on, let’s go get Sten and get out of this town.”

He nodded with a small smile and they made their way through town again. Finally, they approached Sten’s cage and Kiara took the key from Leliana. Opening the door, she stepped back and let him out.

He looked at the group, then at her, and he nodded, “Let us move on.”

She nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”

They made their way toward the windmill, though Kiara stopped when she saw the body of a redheaded woman on the ground. She sighed. The boy’s mother. She was dead.  
“There’s nothing we can do for her now,” Morrigan called over to Kiara.

“I...I know…” She set her hand on Luna as she sighed, “Stay here, I’m going to get her belongings and take them back to the Chantry.”

She ran off toward the body. Alistair hesitated a moment, before hurrying after her to make sure the coast was clear. There were a few wolves to deal with, but Kiara managed to get to the woman’s body and she knelt down. Collecting what she could, she stood and looked at Alistair. He gave an understanding nod, before following her through town as they ran toward the Chantry to drop off the belongings and explain who they needed to go to. They ran back to the group, finding Luna talking excitedly with Leliana as she braided a flower crown. Well, it wasn’t exactly a flower crown since all she could get her hands on was long grass and weeds, but it was surprisingly intricate nevertheless.

Morrigan looked over as Sten was off to the side, “There you both are. May we leave now? Or do you need to play mother hen for someone else now?”

“There’s nothing wrong with helping the kid out, Miss Witch of the Wilds.” Alistair frowned at the mage.

Kiara put up her hands before they could start bickering again, “Don’t even start right now. I did what I needed to do, let’s just go.”

She scooped up her daughter and they continued past the windmill...only to be stopped yet again by a group of farmers.

“We heard what they said. And true or not, you Grey Wardens fetch a hefty price.” One of them hollered.

Kiara groaned and set Luna down with Jeryko again, “You really don’t want to do this.” She shouted back at them.

They didn’t head that warning as they charged the group. Leliana hung back with Luna and Morrigan, firing arrow after arrow as Kiara watched Alistair and Sten charge the group. She got out her sword, making her way toward one of the farmers with a crossbow. It didn’t seem like he knew how to use it, so she walked up and clocked him in the head with the pommel of her sword, knocking him out cold. The fight was already over by the time she turned around. Sten and Alistair both had blood splattered on their clothing, though she realized Sten didn’t have much of a weapon at the moment and was just using his fists.

“Hey, we’ll get you some armor and a weapon soon, alright?” Kiara looked at him as they regrouped.

He looked at her, nodding, “Very well.”

“Is everyone alright? No serious injuries?” She looked at everyone.

The fight hadn’t taken too much out of them. It was just a couple of scared farmers who didn’t really know much about using the weapons they had on hand. Attempting, once again, to leave the town of Lothering, they made their way toward the Imperial Highway. They were almost to the ramp when Kiara and Alistair both stopped.

They shared a look and nodded.

“Darkspawn ahead! Luna, stay put, Leliana, stay with her. The rest of you with me!” Kiara hurried up the ramp, greatsword at the ready as they came upon a pair of dwarves being attacked by a small group of darkspawn. She should have known it wouldn’t be long before they encountered the beasts again, but it was still a shock to see them again. She hurried for the smaller darkspawn attacking the dwarves and gave it a hard front kick. It fell back, but before it could get back to its feet, she lifted the sword over her head and brought it down on his.

“Kiara! On your right!” Alistair’s voice rang out and she just barely rolled out of the way of a larger darkspawn bringing down a large axe.

She looked back, stunned to see an arrow go through its back. The beast turned, looking at Leliana with wild eyes. The ginger stood there with Luna and Jeryko not far behind her. Before the darkspawn could even take a step forward, Kiara moved swiftly and kicked it hard in the back of the knee, causing it to drop as she grabbed her sword again and beheaded it with a wide swing.

She turned to see Alistair shield bash right through the emissary that tried to throw acid at Sten, who was bashing in the head of another smaller darkspawn. Once the fight was over, Kiara looked to see her daughter run up and throw herself into the woman’s arms. She held Luna close, shielding her eyes from the darkspawn corpses as she looked over at the dwarves.

“Are you two alright?” She looked between them.

“We are indeed, thanks to you.” The older dwarf smiled, seemingly unfazed by what he had just seen, “Bodahn Feddic at your service, and this is my boy Sandal. Say hello, my boy.”  
“Hello.” Sandal smiled up at the blonde.

Kiara smiled gently, “Hello, Sandal.”

Luna smiled at them, shaken but still friendly as ever as she waved, “Hello!”

“You and your group must be off on something pretty important, yes?” Bodahn looked at the group as it gathered behind Kiara.

“Ah...yes, it’s a bit complicated.” Kiara shifted Luna in her arms.

Bodahn laughed, “I have a feeling ‘complicated’ doesn’t begin to cover it.”

She laughed gently, “You’re probably right. Well, you and your boy are welcome to join us.”

“No, thank you but I have a feeling that your adventure may be just a bit too complicated for us.” He smiled kindly, “I do appreciate the offer though.”

She nodded and watched the dwarves turn to clean up. Kiara looked around, then saw the darkspawn’s axe on the ground. It was a nice axe...she looked at Sten.

“Hey,” She caught his attention and handed him her greatsword, “Here. You can have that.”

She leaned down, grabbing the axe off of the ground and hoisting it onto her shoulder as she kept Luna on her hip with the other hand, “Alright. Let’s go.”

Alistair fell into step on her blind side, having mentally decided that was his place as it needed the most defense after all. Leliana followed quickly with Jeryko, while Morrigan and Sten trailed behind.

Finally, they were leaving the town of Lothering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!
> 
> If you're interested in seeing my designs for the characters at some point, leave a comment below and let me know!
> 
> Please share your thoughts, I'm always happy to hear feedback!


	8. Unpleasant News and Witty One-Liners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and archdemons and cute tired crocodiles, oh my!
> 
> Camp certainly can't be called dull.

There was a green fog, more darkspawn...hundreds...thousands of them. It felt like she was with them, standing in the swarm of those creatures as she looked up. Their roars and cries boomed around her as they set their sights on a large, blackened, rotted dragon. The loud echoing of a roar filled her ears as she sat up with a startled gasp. The vision of the dragon seared into her brain as she panted softly. Her hand went over her chest, she was getting too old for this...what in the world was that...that thing…

“So, you’re finally awake.” Alistair’s voice made her jump.

She looked up quickly, sighing when she saw him sitting across from her by the fire. For whatever reason, it brought her surprising comfort to see him after the visual of that blasted dragon.

“Bad dreams?” He asked in a more soothing tone, he must have noticed her jump.

She pushed her hand through her hair, “As if I needed more of them...what was that...thing…?”

“The archdemon. We can sense it. You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That’s what your dream was. Hearing them.” He explained calmly, “The archdemon, it...talks. To the horde. And we feel it, just as they dow. That’s how we know that this is really a Blight.”

She frowned slightly, listening to him speak before she looked at him again, “The archdemon? That dragon is the archdemon?”

He shook his head with a small hum, “I don’t know if it’s really a dragon, but it sure looks like one. But yes,” he nodded, “That’s the archdemon.”

She gave an irritated sigh as she looked at the fire. Of course the archdemon was a dragon, couldn’t just be another ogre...or something small. No, it had to be a dragon. It always has to be a dragon.

“It takes a bit, but eventually you can learn to block out the dreams. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can’t.” He scoffed gently, then hummed, “Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary for me too, at first.”

She looked at him with a gentle gaze, giving him a small smile, “Thank you, Alistair.”

He grinned, “That’s what I’m here for. To deliver unpleasant news, and witty one-liners.” He moved to stand up, “Anyway, you’re up now right? Let’s pull up camp and get a move on. With us leaving before sunrise, we should make it to Redcliffe by mid-day now.”

She let out a tired groan and laid back on her pallet. They had been on the road for almost four days now. It had been rough so far, but they were making due with what they had. It was certainly not a wonderful way to travel, but it was better than nothing. At least they had pallets and tents to sleep in, in case it rained.

She glanced over at her tent, where Luna was currently curled up with Jeryko, asleep. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the pallet, but it would seem her body had different plans.  
“Do you need help waking the little one? I don’t mind,” Leliana offered as she looked over.

Someone had clearly been up for a while, she was already wearing the armor Kiara had given her. And was carrying the bow she’d been given as well.

“If you want to, go for it. I warn though, she bites.” Kiara shrugged slightly, waving for her to go ahead.

“I’m sure she’s not that bad, she seems like a sweet enough girl.” Leliana smiled kindly.

The tired mother simply waved again, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She yawned, resting her arm over her eyes.

She laid there for a while, just listening to the sounds of the crackling fire and the footsteps of the rest of the group getting their things packed. Eventually she heard footsteps approaching her.

“You know, when I said we should pack up camp, I didn’t mean go back to sleep.” She heard Alistair’s voice as he chuckled.

She snorted softly, “Alistair, honey, give this old woman a break.”

He only chuckled louder, “Does the old woman need help getting up?”

Kiara opened her mouth to respond before there was a loud yelp of pain from her tent.

Leliana called out in a shaky, nervous tone, “Um...Kiara? Could you...could you please help me with...with your child?”

She gave another tired sigh and held up her hands to Alistair, “Get me up.”

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, taking both hands and hoisting her to her feet, “I thought you were joking when you said the child bit.”

“She’s not a morning person,” She chuckled before grunting softly as she cracked her back and made her way over to the tent with a yawn.

She could already feel the small crowd forming near tent as she opened the tent to see Leliana sitting there on the verge of tears while Luna’s mouth was latched onto the soft spot of Leliana’s hand between the thumb and forefinger. Kiara had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the looks on their faces. Little Luna wasn’t even entirely awake, her eyes still dead with sleep as she was latched on like a crocodile to a halla’s neck. She crawled inside and sat on the other side of her daughter as the poor sister was whimpering gently. By the entrance of the tent, two sets of eyes watched curiously. Sten, in mild confusion, while Alistair was purely entertained by the visual.

“Luna~” Kiara cooed gently, rubbing her daughter’s cheek with the back of her finger, “My sweet Moonflower, it’s time to let go~”

She gently tickled her finger tips against the child’s sides. Giggles erupted from the little girl as her mouth opened and she squirmed, before Kiara stopped and Luna curled back up and fell back into her heavy doze.

Leliana pulled her hand away as soon as Luna’s mouth opened and she held her wrist.

“W-well then...you weren’t joking…” She gave a soft laugh.

Kiara shook her head with a smile, “I told you she bites. She’s definitely not a morning person.” She gently scooped up the little girl and moved to leave the tent.

Sten stepped back and looked down at the sleeping child, “How come she does not attack you in her sleep?”

“I don’t know, must have something to do with being her mom.” Kiara hummed gently, rocking her.

Leliana moved out of the tent, rubbing her hand, “She’s got quite the bite...my hand is bleeding.” She laughed nervously.

Alistair blinked and looked the ginger’s hand, “Maker’s breath, she is bleeding.” He laughed, “You’ve got your first battle scar.”

Kiara glanced over and sighed, “Let me set Luna by the fire to warm up and I’ll clean your hand.”

She nodded, moving to follow her to the fire. While they gathered by the flames, or finished packing up camp, Jeryko trotted out of the tent and wandered off to go relieve himself.

Luna continued to doze happily beside her mother, near the fire, while Kiara cleaned and wrapped the bite. It was pretty deep, but it would heal.

“I won’t be much use with a bow for a while.” Leliana smiled a bit.

Kiara gave a small snort, “It’s alright.”

“Kiara?” She looked up as Alistair called for her.

“What’s up, Alistair?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He pointed over to a tree where two dwarves stood talking, with a wagon and a mule, “It’s those dwarves from Lothering, the older one said he wanted to talk to you.”

She frowned slightly, before shrugging, “Alright. Watch Luna for me? She should start waking up soon.”

Leliana nodded as she watched the blonde, then looked down at the little girl who continued so sleep peacefully as if she hadn’t just bit the woman.

Kiara brushed herself off, messing with the bandages on her face as she needed to change them. She made her way over to the dwarves and raised an eyebrow as Bodahn seemed to do most of the talking.

“Hello again, Bodahn. I’m surprised to see you.” She smiled pleasantly.

He smiled right back, “And hello to you, my friend! I couldn’t help as we were walking by but to notice your little camp and remember the kind offer you’d given us. I’m willing to offer a fine discount to you and your friends in exchange for safe travel.” He bargained with a kind tone.

She laughed softly, “Oh yeah? Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have you along.”

“Wonderful! Feel free to stop by anytime you may need something." Bodahn smiled at her.

She rubbed her chin, "Actually, do you have anything to make tea? And perhaps some bandages?"

He blinked before nodding, "You're welcome to take a look! I hope you'll find something you like."

She went over to his wagon and looked at his wares. Finding a few things, she paid him and headed back over to the campfire. Luna was finally upright of her own free will, but was slouched and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Kiara put her newly bought kettle on the fire and poured her about half her water skin into it. Letting that boil, she went to use the rest of her water skin to clean her face and wrap it again in fresh banadages. She flinched gently as she tried to wash her face, sighing and hanging her head for a moment. This was going to be exhausting.

“You look like you could use a hand.” Alistair chuckled from behind her as he walked over, “Or an extra eye.” He winked.

She glared up at him as she tilted her head, “Alistair…”

He chuckled as he put up his hands, “I’m only teasing. Seriously though, let me help.” He sat down beside her and took the water and rag.

She gave a soft hum in response, turning toward him to let him start to clean the mostly healed wound. His touch was gentle as he wiped her cheek with the damp rag. Though his focus never wavered, she could tell his mind was elsewhere.

“Do you want to talk about Duncan…?” She asked gently as she watched him carefully.

He hesitated, before shaking his head, “You don’t have to do that. I know you didn’t know him as long as I did.” He continued to clean the wound carefully.

“It’s alright… I know he was like a father to you.” She met his gaze for a moment.

She watched him as he took his hand back for a moment, before turning to rinse the rag a little.

“I… should have handled it better.” He muttered quietly, “Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen.”

Her eyes softened as she watched him. He was clearly broken over the fact that he was gone...not that she could blame him, it was a horrible pain to bear.

“Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn’t have lost it, not when so much is riding on us. Not with the Blight and… and everything, I’m sorry…” He pushed his hand through his hair.

She reached over, setting her hand on his arm gently, “You don’t need to apologize, Alistair…”

He looked at her again, before relaxing a little, “I’d… like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once this is all done, if we’re still alive. I don’t think he had any family to speak of.”

She watched up as he reached up to finish cleaning her face, his soft touch never changing, “He had you.” She whispered as she met his gaze with her good eye.

The corner of his lip quirked slightly, “I suppose he did. It probably sounds strange, but part of me wishes I was there with him. In the battle. I feel like I abandoned him.”

Her gaze fell as she listened to him. She didn’t think it sounded strange at all. In fact, she knew his pain all too well. If she had been stronger… if she had stayed behind, helped fight, or even just convinced her mother to escape with her…

“No, it’s not strange… I understand completely, Alistair.” She spoke softly.

He began to gently wrap the bandages around her eye as he was careful not to pull her hair, “Of course I’d be dead, then, wouldn’t I? It’s not like that would make him happier.”

She gave a soft hum of agreement.

“I think he came from Highever, actually,” His voice went back to somewhat normal as he spoke, “Maybe I’ll go up out there some time, see about putting up something in his honor… I don’t know.”

She looked up at him again as he finished tying off the bandages.

He paused and met her gaze as he set his hands in his lap, “Have you...had someone close to you die? Not that I mean to pry, I’m just…”

She cleared her throat gently and looked away quietly. Her fingers went to the ring around her neck as she spoke softly, “More times that I would like to admit...but yes...my family was...slaughtered recently.”

“Oh…” His face fell, devastation in his eyes as he remembered, “Oh of course. How stupid of me to forget…”

He pushed his hand through his hair as he looked so disappointed in himself. She really couldn’t blame him for forgetting, a lot had happened, after all.

“Here I am going on and on about Duncan and you… I’m so sorry, Kiara.” He looked up at her with pain in his eyes.

She shook her head as she looked up at him, “Alistair, it’s okay, really. I don’t mind you leaning on me for this. That’s what friends are for.” She offered him a small smile.

He returned the smile, though it was clear he still felt bad, “I… thank you, Kiara. Really, I mean it. It was good to talk about it, even just a little.”

She nodded as she gently took the rags and water from him, “Of course, Alistair. I know how important it can be to get something like this off of your chest,” She put it away in her backpack, “Maybe I’ll go with you. To Highever. Luna and I both will.”

“Yeah?” His goofy grin returned, making her smile at the sight, “I think he’d like that. I think he’d like that a lot, he seemed very fond of Luna. I think he’d be proud of you for continuing to fight for the Wardens, even though you have her to worry about.”

She glanced back at her daughter, who was slowly eating something Leliana had offered to her, “She’s my world. If I can’t fight to save her future, what good am I as her mother?”  
He turned to look at her as he studied her quietly. She held her daughter in the highest regards. He knew just by looking at the woman in front of him that Luna would be put before everyone else. And still she was determined to help save the world.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re a wonderful mother. And I think she does too.” He bumped her gently.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, “Thanks, Alistair.”

They sat there for a moment, just kind of staring at each other in silence. Then Kiara smacked his thigh and stood up as she stretched.

“Come on, pretty boy. Let’s get moving before the dust settles on us.” She walked over to the fire.

Taking the kettle off of the fire, she poured the hot water into a simple stone cup with a little bit of tea leaves. She handed it to Luna and went to finish packing up her tent.

Once they were all packed up, they got moving again, the dwarves accompanying them on the road. Luna rode on Jeryko’s back, in the middle of the little group of people. Kiara and Alistair walked ahead of the group, while Morrigan remained back by the wagon, with Leliana and Sten on either side of Luna.

“So, am I right in remembering that Duncan mentioned you were a templar once?” Kiara raised an eyebrow as she walked beside him.

He chuckled, nodding, “Yes, I was. Well, I never took my oath but, yes. Why do you ask?”

“Well, what does a templar do exactly?” She tilted her head at him.

He blinked, before humming, “Well, essentially they’re trained to fight. The Chantry would tell you that the templars exist simply to defend, but don’t let them fool you. They’re an army,”

Kiara was a bit stunned by his description, but moved a little closer as she couldn’t help her curiosity and interest in the topic.

“The other main purpose for a templar is, of course, to hunt mages. To that end, we train in talents that drain mana and disrupt spells.” He continued his explanation.

She tilted her head at this, “So, is it possible for others to learn how to be a templar?”

He raised an eyebrow at her question, “Perhaps, but there usually isn’t much of an opportunity. The Chantry keeps a close reign on its templars. We are given lyrium to help develop our magical talents, you see...which means we become addicted.”

Her eyes widened slightly. Isn’t that dangerous? What if they forgot to give them the lyrium? Or what if the templars stopped taking it? She’d seen addiction before, it didn’t usually end well…

He continued, cutting out her thoughts, “And since the Chantry controls the lyrium trade with the dwarves...well, I’m sure you can put two and two together.”  
“So…” she found herself asking, “Were you addicted to lyrium?”

“Thankfully, no.” He shook his head quickly, “You only start receiving lyrium once you’ve taken your vows. You don’t need lyrium in order to learn templar talents. Lyrium only makes the templars talents more effective. Or so I was told. Maybe it doesn’t even do that.”

She noted the way he sounded a bit bitter about it. She agreed that it was certainly curious. The Chantry controls the lyrium, which means they control the templars, because the only way for a templar to legally get his lyrium would be through the Chantry. It sounded like the scheme of an evil villain from old stories. But he started talking about, pulling her from her thoughts once more.

“The Chantry doesn’t usually let its templars get away, either, so they can’t spread their secrets. I’m a bit of an exception. Lucky me.” He rolled his eyes dramatically.

She laughed softly at his reaction, “Well, isn’t running around fighting darkspawn better than sitting around watching mages all day?”

He snorted, “Yes, it certainly gets the blood pumping in ways babysitting mages doesn’t.”

She laughed again as she shook her head, continuing on their walk.

“So, Alistair,” Kiara looked at him again as they walked.

“What do you need?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Tell me about the Grey Wardens.” She tilted her head as she walked beside him.

“Such as they are,” He chuckled, “What do you want to know?”

“Where are the nearest ones to our location?” She had been wondering for a while, since Cailan and Loghain’s conversation about the Grey Wardens back at the meeting.

“That’s a good question,” Alistair looked ahead as he spoke, “There’s plenty in Orlais, but who knows where they might be found. And the nearest Orlesian city is weeks away. If we were to go north and cross the sea, there’s bound to be some in the Free Marches. Again, however, I just don’t know where. I don’t know anything about the Grey Wardens in other lands.”

“I see…” she spoke softly, looking ahead as they continued to walk along, “So, is there some kind of...headquarters, then?”

“Well, here in Ferelden, there’s our compound in Denerim, at the palace, but that’s it. Loghain will have control over that and be watching over it, no doubt.” He gave a slight shrug, though he looked disappointed at his own words, “Beyond that, the only place I know of is Weisshaupt Fortress… that’s the headquarters of all the Grey Wardens in the Anderfels, a thousand miles from here. But I’ve no idea how to even contact them. So unless we try to get back to the compound in Denerim, I suppose the answer is no… there’s nowhere for us to go.”

Kiara listened quietly as they walked along, glancing back at her daughter now and again. Nowhere to go, nowhere to run and hide in case things get messy...well, she supposed things had already gotten messy. They got messy when Rendon Howe betrayed and murdered her family. She had no idea what to make of this. Be that as it may, she was glad her daughter still seemed as happy and friendly as ever. At least someone was handling this whole… Blight thing well.

“What happens, then?” She looked back up at the blond male, “Now that it’s just you and me.”

He looked at her a moment, studying her and glancing back at the child as well, “I imagine that eventually the Grey Wardens outside of Ferelden will wonder what’s happened, why there’s no word from Duncan or someone.” His soft, bronze gaze landed back on her.

She was amazed that someone, who had been through and seen so much, could still have such a soft gaze. He really was a gentle man, in every sense of the word.

“They’ll send someone eventually,” He cleared his throat as he looked ahead again, “Though who knows what Loghain’s people in Denerim will tell them. Maybe they won’t send anyone.”

She tilted her head as she looked at him, “Isn’t there a way to...contact them, at all?”

“We could try to contact them, but that would mean leaving Ferelden,” He looked at her with a solemn gaze, “And even if we did, they couldn’t come back with us in time to stop the Blight. So that means, whatever happens…”

“It’s up to us.” She spoke in unison with him as she sighed and looked ahead, chuckling softly, “It seems about right that everything would blow up in our faces like this. First Howe, then Loghain...what else could possibly go wrong…”

He watched her a moment before nudging her gently, “Hey, it could be worse, right? You’ve got your daughter, we’ve got a… strange group of people forming, I think we’re doing pretty well.”

She snorted, “Aren’t you the one who said something about not needing more crazy on the team?” She smirked at him.

He put his hands up, “And I stand by that statement, but as I said, it could be worse.” He grinned back at her.

She snorted softly and shook her head, “Anyway...enough about the Grey Wardens for now, I’d rather hear about you.” She smirked wider.

“Me? My good lady, whatever would you need to know about me?” He put his hand on his chest.

“Well, didn’t you say something about Arl Eamon raising you?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He blinked, clearly stunned by her memory, “Did I say that? I meant that dogs raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. A whole pack of them, in fact.”

She covered her mouth to hold in a laugh. He was such an idiot! “Well, that would explain the smell,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Well it wasn’t easy. I was eight when I discovered you didn’t have to lick yourself clean. Old habits die hard, you know.” He winked at her as he grinned, clearly feeling triumphant in her muffled laughter.

“Now I know where the bad breath comes from,” She teased playfully.

His grin only widened, “And my table manners, too. Though, come to think of it, they weren’t all that different from the other templars.” Then he chuckled, “Or did I dream all of that? Funny the dreams you’ll have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground, isn’t it?”

She gave a slight shrug with a smile, “Honestly, they’re no stranger than the dreams I had back home. Only, my nightmares didn’t really involve dragons until quite recently. Aside from that, I can’t say it’s much different from any normal night sleep I’ve had in the past seven years.”

He watched her curiously, “You had nightmares before the Joining? I mean, obviously, everyone has nightmares but… were they really that bad? What did you dream about? If… you don’t mind my asking.”

She looked ahead as they walked. Her fingers went to the silver insignia ring she wore around her neck on a chain. One of the only pieces of her husband she had left, aside from his sword.

“My husband.” She spoke quietly.

Alistair nearly choked at the words, clearing his throat and hitting his chest a few times, “H-husband? You’re married? Where is he?”

If he was visibly nervous, Kiara barely noticed as she was off in her own headspace, “I was. A long time ago. He was murdered. Back when I was still pregnant with Luna.”

“I…” Alistair paused as he walked beside her, “Kiara, I am so sorry… I… I can hardly imagine what that must have been like. Did they… did you get justice against his murderer?”

She nodded, “Yes, I did. I’m sure you’ve figured it out, but Luna’s father was an elf. And… he wasn’t welcomed by everyone back home.”

He watched her quietly, before he looked back at Luna, “Well, he must have been a good man, elf or no. You clearly loved him very much, and I think Luna would have as well. I’m sure he would have adored her.”

She smiled gently, glancing back at the child, “I think you’re right...now, I do believe we were on the topic of you being raised by Arl Eamon.” She smirked at him, “Don’t think I’d forgotten.”

“Ah, damn, saw right through me…” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Let’s see. How do I explain? I’m a bastard! And before you make any smart comments,” he pointed at her as she snickered behind her hand, “I mean the fatherless kind.”

She put up her hands in defense, grinning as she looked at him, “Please, go on.”

“My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe Castle who died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn’t my father, but he took me in anyhow and put a roof over my head. He was good to me, and he didn’t have to be.”

She watched him, resting her arms by her sides as they continued down the road.

“I respect the man, and I don’t blame him anymore for sending me off to the Chantry one I was old enough.” He shook his head with a small smile.

She raised a curious eyebrow, “But you...blamed him then, I take it?”

He sighed gently, the disappointment he held for his actions clear in his eyes, “I was young, and resentful. And not very pious. Of course I blamed him...I remembered screaming at him like a little child.” He frowned slightly as his gaze turned to the ground, “Well, I was a child, so I doubt he was surprised.”

She gave him a slight smile as she understood what he meant.

“Arl Eamon married a young woman from Orlais, which caused all sorts of problems between him and the king because it was so soon after the war. But...he loved her.” He gave a slight smile then huffed, “Anyhow, the Arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as his bastard.”

This made her frown. A grown woman resenting a child… how very mature.

“They weren’t true, but of course they existed.” He shook his head, “The Arl didn’t care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well, the arlessa made sure the castle wasn’t a home to me by that point. She despised me.”

Kiara scoffed, shaking her head, “Of course she did. Because it was totally your fault that you happened to be a bastard. Maybe I’m just biased, but I would come back from the grave if I were dead and my parents or someone tried to do that with Luna.”

“They didn’t try to have you send her away? They weren’t upset that her father was an elf?” He raised an eyebrow, though he was amused by her reaction in his favor.

“Surprisingly, no.” She admitted gently, “James was a good man, and an amazing soldier. We didn’t even know he was an elf until he confessed to being one.”

His eyebrows went up with surprise, “Truly? How did he manage to get away with that?”

She snorted gently, pushing her hand through her hair, “Well, admittedly, his ears had been chopped. Back when he was recruited into being a soldier, the men who took him in were looking for more bodies. They couldn’t just say they were hiring elves, so they grabbed a handful of elven men from the alienage, slice off the tips of their ears, and slapped helmets on their heads. And they worked them until they were the proper size to pass as male warriors. He was surprisingly built for being an elf.”

His eyes were wide during her story as he walked beside her. His mouth fell open, then he closed it, before he opened it again, “You...they really…” He grimaced, rubbing the tips of his ears with a slight frown, “Maker’s breath…”

“Anyway, I can’t believe she did that to you. That’s an awful thing to do to a child.” She frowned deeper as she thought about it.

“Maybe…” he looked ahead again, “She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can’t say I blame her, she wondered if the rumors were true herself, I bet. I remember I had an amulet… with Andraste’s holy symbol on it.”

She softened as she watched him smile fondly at the memory.

“The only thing I had of my mother’s…” He sighed, frowning again at himself, “I was so furious at being sent away I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it… shattered. Stupid… stupid thing to do.”

Her heart broke for him as she watched his face contort in pain. He was so broken about it, and she couldn’t really blame him. She set her hand on his arm gently, hoping to offer some semblance of comfort.

He looked down at her as he relaxed slowly and continued, “The Arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was doing. But I was stubborn. I hated it there, and blamed him for everything. And eventually, he just… stopped coming.”

There was still pain in his eyes, a pain that likely wouldn’t go away. Especially if the rumor they heard was true and the Arl actually was ill.

“Alistair, you were just a child.” She spoke gently, he shouldn’t be so hard on himself.

“And raised by dogs.” He tried to play it off, but sighed, “Of I might as well have been, with the way I acted. But maybe all young bastards act like that. I don’t know.”

She watched him take a deep breath and stand a little straighter as he cleared his throat again.

“All I know is that the Arl is a good man, and well loved by the people. He’s also King Cailan’s uncle. So he has a personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did.” He spoke in a somewhat serious tone before shaking his head, “Anyway, that’s really all there is to the story.”

She nodded slightly and offered him a small smile.

They continued on their way, following the road. They played a few games with Luna, the little girl rotating between adults as she chattered endlessly about random stories. They were either the ones Kiara had told her, or ones that some of the soldiers back home used to tell. She had interesting stories about her little adventures of hide and seek in the castle and how she knew the best hiding spots and she was really good at staying quiet and sneaky. Everyone seemed to enjoy having the child around, it almost helped relieve them of the lingering danger that snapped at the back of their heels. 

They finally reached Redcliffe by mid-day like Alistair had predicted. It was a relief to finally arrive, Kiara couldn’t help but admit. Though as they were approaching the entrance to the town, Kiara felt a hand catch her elbow.

She looked up suddenly, relaxing when she saw that it was just Alistair. Though she was worried about the look on his face.

“Look, can I talk to you a moment?” He asked in a somewhat hushed whisper.

She frowned slightly, suspicious as she halted the group and followed him to stand off to the side of the group where they would have a little more privacy.

“I need to tell you something… that I probably should have told you earlier.” He looked down, almost ashamed that he was suddenly sharing whatever secret was on his mind.  
She raised an eyebrow at him, trying to lighten the mood as she gave a teasing smile, “That you’re an idiot?”

“Yes! That’s right, I stopped you to tell you that I’m an idiot,” He scoffed, rubbing his forehead as he shook his head, “Woo! Thank the Maker you know already, now I can stop worrying I’ll be found out.”

She giggled as she covered her mouth, shaking her head, “You know, you’re cute when you’re sarcastic.”

“I am?” His eyebrows went up in surprise as his cheeks turned a light pink, “That is… no! No, nevermind that, I’m not trying to be cute.” He frowned at her, though it almost seemed more like a pout, “I’m trying to be serious, just listen.”

It only made her giggle more as she watched him, nodding, “Okay, okay… what’s on your mind, Alistair?” She tilted her head with a curious look in her eyes.

“I told you that Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe Castle and he took me in?” He didn’t wait for her to nod, “The reason he took me in is because… well, because, my father… was King Maric.”

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

Wait. What!?


	9. A Royal Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great. Alistair is a prince and the walking dead are attacking Redcliffe.
> 
> What's a girl to do.

“Wait, wait, wait, so you’re telling me that your father is...was King Maric?” Kiara put up her hands as she looked at Alistair with wide eyes.

He smiled at her awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yes… surprise?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Of course he was. Of course he was the son of the king, making him a prince. There just had to be more to this than just building an army to defeat the darkspawn. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head and looked at him, deciding to play it off a bit.

“So you’re not just a bastard… you’re a royal one.” She smirked slightly.

"Oh ha ha, think of that one yourself did you?" He scrunched up his nose at that comment before muttering, "Actually that was pretty good, I'll have to use that next time."

She laughed gently, glad to see him lighten up a bit again, "Okay, seriously though, why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, "Well...I guess a part of me was hoping it would just...go away."

"Go away? Alistair, your birth don't just...go away," she looked at Luna, "It stays with you, even if it would be easier to find a way to hide."

She didn't want to change her daughter, of course not. Luna was her pride and joy and she didn't care if she was half elf or half dragon or anything else. But even she understood that Luna would have a much easier life if people didn't see her as being between two worlds. Never a human, but never an elf. It just didn't work that way, even James' birth couldn't just be hidden away. It came back to haunt them and cost him his life.

"I know, I know...but now you know, so can that just be the end of it?" He gave her an awkward smile.

She looked at him, wanting to ask more but she didn't want to push him in any way.

"Alright, we can be done with this. For now." She turned back toward the group and walked over, scooping up her daughter.

Alistair looked over with a pout. 'For now' meant they would have to talk about it again later.

"Come on, your highness, Redcliffe awaits," she smirked at him as she teased.

He pouted more but was glad that she didn't seem angry with him, "Oh please don't call me that, just hearing it makes my skin crawl."

She gave an amused hum as they walked along, "Hmm, I suppose I'll just have to stick to Pretty Boy...maybe I'll start calling you Prince Pretty Boy."

She couldn't help a giggle as he glared at her playfully, then he smirked, "I mean, either way you're just continuing to admit to me that you think I'm pretty."

"You're such an idiot," she laughed as she shook her head.

"Yes, you have told me that before," He put his hand on his chest, "So very hurtful, and again in front of the child. Tsk tsk, Kiara."

She snorted, but before she could come up with a proper retort, someone came running up to them.

"People! Oh my gosh, I saw you coming but I wasn't sure… You're here to help us, right?" He looked between the Wardens with wide eyes.

The blonde female frowned in confusion, "Here to help, do you mean with the Arl?"

"The arl! The arl could be dead for all we know! That's the least of our worries…" the man was so shaken, skin pale with fear.

The pair looked to each other, sharing a look of concern and bewilderment.

"Bann Teagan will want to see you! You will help. Won't you?" He fidgeted nervously with his fingers, looking at the woman for an answer.

"Momma, we're gonna help, right?" Luna looked up at her mother.

Kiara's singular eye flickered down to her and she nodded, "Of course, sweetheart. We will."

She looked up to meet Alistair's gaze and nodded, before they followed the man across the bridge. Kiara glanced around as they headed down the hill, making their way toward the Chantry building. It was worn down, the town and the people. The makeshift militia exhausted itself as they attempted to train themselves for the coming battle. Barricades of spiked fence were built in front of the Chantry with a bonfire in the center. Though she had a feeling these men would not survive the night.

She glanced up as they headed into the Chantry, her attention landing on a crying girl in the corner by the doors. But for now she had to follow the man toward a familiar face. Bann Teagan, younger brother to the Arl of Redcliffe.

“Tomas...is it? And who are these with you? They’re obviously not simple travelers.” Teagan looked at each of them, his eyes flickering to the child beside Kiara’s leg.

“No ser, they just arrive.” Tomas rubbed his neck, “I thought you might want to see them.”

“Well done Tomas.” He nodded and looked at Kiara, “Greeting, friends, my name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl.”

Alistair was the one to speak up from beside Kiara as well, “I remember you, Bann Teagan. Though…” he laughed nervously, “The last time we met, I was a lot younger and… covered in mud.”

Kiara couldn’t help the amused grin that decorated her face. She rather adored the image of little Alistair playing in the mud like any other child would have.

“Covered in mud? ...Alistair? It is you, isn’t it?” A look of relief washed over Teagan’s features as he smiled, “You’re alive! This is wonderful news!”

He gave a soft sigh, “Still alive, yes. Though not for much longer if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it.”

Kiara gave a soft scoff as she mumbled to herself, “No kidding…”

“Indeed. Loghain would have us all believe the Grey Wardens died along with my nephew,” He frowned deeply, “Among other things.”

Kiara looked down at Luna, who was fidgeting with the pendant that Duncan had given her, “Well, it’s good to know that not everyone believes his lies.” She looked back up at Teagan.

“What,” He looked at her, scoffing, “that he pulled his men out in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly.”

Kiara understood the anger in his eyes, watching him as she rubbed her daughter’s shoulders gently.

“Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don’t believe it. It is the act of a desperate man.” Teagan shook his head, looking at her, “And...you are a Grey Warden as well, yes? I’m sorry, but you seem oddly familiar. Have we met before?”

Kiara gave a small, sad smile, “My name is Kiara Cousland. My father was Teyrn Cousland.”

“Ah yes, now I remember. You’re Bryce’s youngest. And this must be your daughter. Luna, right?” He smiled as he looked down at the child, “I remember how excitedly Bryce spoke of his granddaughter. He was always so proud of his girls.”

Kiara had to lower her gaze, hiding behind her bangs a bit to cover the fact that it nearly brought her to tears, “Yes, this is my daughter. Say hello, Moonflower.”

Luna smiled up at him and waved, “Hi! You knew Papa?”

“I did, little one,” He smiled at her, “We were very good friends.”

The little girl giggled happily at the knowledge that they were with one of her grandfather’s friends. Though she tilted her head in curiosity, “What happened, Mister Teagan? Why is everyone so scared?”

Kiara looked at her, then looked up at him as she cleared her throat, “That’s a good question. We came seeking an audience with your brother but it seems there’s more trouble than just his falling ill.”

Teagan sighed at the confusion on her face, “I’m afraid that is the least of our worries. For all we know, my brother may already be dead.” He crossed his arms, “Are you sure you want your daughter hearing this?”

The blonde sighed, “I’d rather have her by my side, please tell us what’s happening.”

He nodded, “Very well.” He began to pace as he spoke, “For the past few nights, these… undead creatures have been coming down from the castle and attacking the village. Some they kill, some they drag back to the castle to do...Maker knows what.”

Kiara shared a look of concern with Alistair as she kept her daughter close, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

“No one has heard from the castle since before this began. No guards patrol the walls and no one has responded to my shouts. We drove back as many of those things as possible but many have perished doing so.” Teagan sighed as he stood in front of them again.

Kiara looked at him for a moment, then at her daughter...then she met Alistair’s gaze again, “We should stay and help.”

Alistair gave her a wide smile as she said this, “You mean that?”

“How pointless…” Morrigan drawled out with an annoyed shake of her head, “to help these villagers fight an impossible battle. One would think we have enough to contend with elsewhere?”

The female warden shot Morrigan a dirty look, but Luna was the one to speak up.

“Of course we should help! We need their help too, yeah?” Luna smiled up at her, “How can we ask them to help if we don’t help too?”

Morrigan barely acknowledged Kiara’s look, but her gaze fell to Luna, “Perhaps...but if they’re correct and this Eamon fellow is sick, then our being here is equally pointless.”

Luna shook her head, “Mommy and Alistair need an army. If we help Mister Teagan, maybe we can help Alistair’s uncle too. Then we’ll have even more people to help stop the monsters.”

Morrigan gave a nonchalant shrug, but there was an amused twinkle in her catlike eyes, “I suppose the child does make a fair point.”

Teagan couldn’t help a soft laugh, “Your little girl sure seems to know what she’s doing. Maybe she should be the one giving orders.”

Kiara smiled proudly as she rubbed Luna’s head gently, “That’s my girl. Always the diplomat.” She looked up at Teagan again, “Alright, how do we help?”

“Speak with the mayor, Murdock, outside of the chantry. He can tell you what the militia still needs. You can also speak with Ser Perth, one of Eamon’s knights. He’ll be up by the windmill you passed on the way in.” He explained calmly as he looked between her and Alistair.

Nodding, she took Luna’s hand again, “Alright, we’ll see to it. Luck be with you.”

“And with you, my friend.” He watched them turn to leave.

Luna tugged her mother’s hand as they were walking away from Teagan, “Mommy...that lady is crying...can we help?” She looked up at Kiara.

She looked at Luna, then back up to see the young girl she spoke of. She couldn’t have been much older than Kiara had been when she’d had her daughter. She put up her hand to the party, telling them to wait while she went over to the girl with Luna.

The girl sniffled and looked up with wide eyes, “I’m sorry, am I bothering you? I’ll try to be more quiet.” She hiccupped painfully and wiped her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and her nose red from crying.

“It’s alright, dear.” Kiara spoke in a soothing voice, “What happened?”

She wept softly, “My brother, Bevin...he’s run off. I haven’t seen him since those...those things took mother away.”

“We can help find him!” Luna offered quickly, giving her a little smile as she took the girl’s hands, “Okay?? Mommy’s really good at finding things. She’s the best, she always finds me during hide and seek.”

The girl gave a soft laugh, giving the child a small smile in return, “You think she can find my brother?”

Kiara nodded, “I’ll do what I can. Do you have any idea where he might have run off to?”

She shook her head for a moment, then sniffled again as Luna gave her a little handkerchief, “Well… he might have gone back to the house… I think he said something about our grandfather’s old sword.” She looked up at Kiara again.

“Alright, dear. We’ll check your house for him, okay? Just stay here and when I find him, I’ll send him back.” She set her hand on the girl’s shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

Luna smiled and nodded, “You’ll see! Momma will find him, it’ll all be okay!”

Kiara took her daughter’s hand gently, “Come on, sweetheart. There’s lots to do.”

“Okay Mommy! I’m coming!” Luna followed her back to the group.

Alistair gave them a warm smile, “That’s a good thing you did, Luna. If your Mom really is a good finder, we may be able to make that girl really happy.”

Morrigan scoffed gently, mumbling something about how pointless this all was. Though she wouldn’t admit to the little smile on her lips at just how cheerful Luna was at the idea of helping the girl.

“Come on, let’s go see what we can do to help.” Kiara nudged him lightly as they headed out of the Chantry building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter and the delayed update. I promise more is coming soon, and I will be editing the first few chapters so be on the look out for that.
> 
> I also wanted to let people know certain things. It has recently come to my attention that in the canon story, Alistair is only 20 years old at the beginning of Dragon Age Origins
> 
> Due to the nature of the story and future events, everyone will be aged up in this, putting Alistair at 23 years old alongside Kiara, at the beginning of Origins. My story will take place over the course of two years.
> 
> As stated before, I do not own Dragon Age Origins or any of its characters or story.
> 
> Kiara and Luna are my original characters.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara goes to talk to the blacksmith, hopefully he'll be willing to help

After speaking with Mayor Murdock about how they could help prepare Redcliffe for the oncoming battle, the group began its search around the town.

“Murdock said something about the blacksmith, right?” Alistair leaned over to Kiara as he continued to remain in his claimed place at her right side.

Kiara looked up at him as she nodded, glancing at Luna who was eagerly watching the archers train, “He did, why?”

“I think that’s the building over there. Think we should take a look?” He gave a shrug as he offered the idea.

She nodded in agreement, eyes following his gesture toward where the blacksmith’s shop was, “We should. We said we would try to gather as much help as possible. Though I think the others should wait out here, maybe they can help the militia to train a little more.” 

She glanced over at the men, watching quietly. They were just simple townsfolk, trying to protect their homes.

“You think they could?” Alistair looked over at the little ragtag group of people they had so far.

Her one eye flickered up to him, then she followed his gaze toward their little party, “I think they could. I’m going to have Sten and Leliana stay here to help the militia. I’ll take Luna with me to speak with the smith.”

“And of course I’ll go with you, which means Morrigan will follow so that she can find a way to make fun of me.” He sighed dramatically and put his hand on his chest.

She laughed as she shook her head at him, “Of course. Stay here with Luna,”

She pat his arm before going over to the trio that were waiting beside Bodahn and Sandal.

“Are we moving yet, or are we going to continue standing here talking?” Sten frowned as he looked down at the blonde.

“Well, a bit of both. We’re stuck here until nightfall so that we can help take out those undead things that keep coming down from the castle.” She put her hands on her hips.

“We are? Oh that’s wonderful, I’m glad you decided to let us stay and help.” Leliana put her hands together in front of her, looking far too pleased with the idea of staying to fight.

Kiara sighed and spoke up before Sten could make another comment in response.

“Yes well, as you can see we aren’t exactly working with a real army here. I need you two to go and help get them as prepared as possible.” She looked between them before turning to the redhead, “Leliana, I know your hand is still stiff from this morning but I want you helping the archers.”

Leliana rubbed her bandaged hand before nodding, “I will do what I can to help.”

She nodded and looked back up at Sten, “I need you to help everyone else who isn’t using a bow, alright? Can you do that?”

He frowned deeply, though it didn’t really seem to change his face much as he glanced up at the militia recruits, “They will be difficult to train, but if I must,”

Kiara nodded, “We don’t need perfection, we just need to make sure they know which end goes in their hand and which end goes in the bad guy. And preferably that they can actually hit the bad guys.”

He grunted, a sound that almost sounded amused, “Very well.”

“Great, you two go get to work. Stay out of trouble, I’ll be back. Morrigan, you and Alistair are coming with me.” She pointed at the mage before heading back to Alistair and her daughter.

Morrigan let out a dramatic sigh of irritation, before following nonetheless.

Jeryko remained ever vigil by Luna’s side as they waited for the blonde, eventually following after them as the group headed toward the Blacksmith’s shop.

Kiara reached down to try the door, only to find it locked. Sighing, she reached up and knocked, “Hello?!”

There was a scuffling behind the door and then silence, causing the woman to glance back at Alistair who gave her an equally confused look as he shrugged his shoulders.

He mouthed, ‘Don’t look at me,’, which made her sigh and turn back to the door as she knocked again.

“Go away!” A voice shouted through the wooden planks.

Well at least it was progress.

“Uhm...ser? Owen? Open the door, we need to speak with you.” Kiara hollered back.

Something crashed inside and there was more shouting, “I said go away! I already told Murdock that I would have no part in this fight!” His voice cracked, and she could tell that the man behind this door was broken, “Just...go away…leave me alone...”

Luna spoke up before Kiara could stop her, the little girl knocking gently on the door with three soft taps, “Mister Owen, are you okay? Ser, Momma just wants to talk about helping with weapons to fight the monsters. Maybe we can help you too!”

Kiara watched her daughter plead through the wood, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the door again, wondering how he would respond to this.

There was a silence, this time nothing shattered and there was no scuffling. Until a breath or two later when there was a soft click of a door unlocking. Kiara couldn’t help the proud grin on her face as she set her hand on Luna’s head gently.

“That’s my girl,” She winked at the child before she opened the door to the smith’s shop.

Upon entering, Kiara put her hand over Luna’s mouth and nose, making a face of disgust at the stench of ale that hit them like a wall. She’d been in some nasty rooms before but this one took the cake.

“What in the world is that god awful stench?” Morrigan covered her own mouth and nose with her hand, scowling deeply.

“Somebody’s been drinking~” Alistair singsonged softly behind Kiara as he looked around the shop.

Kiara snorted lightly, then looked over at the old man who leaned against the post.

“Alright, I’ve let you in. And who are you?” He raised an irritated eyebrow at them.

She gave Luna a cloth to cover her mouth and nose with, standing straight as she crossed her arms, “My name is Kiara. This is my daughter, Luna. We need to speak with you about the little...situation outside.”

He scoffed, “I don’t care about what’s going on out there. I’ve already told Murdock no, you won’t make any difference, now get out, all of you!” He waved his arms at them.  
A scowl settled on her face and she had to remind herself to not threaten him within an inch of his life.

“Please Mister Owen? We could really use your help out there, there’s lots of men trying to protect their families. We want to protect them too,” Luna put her hands together as she gripped the cloth in her hands.

He faltered a little, looking down at Luna as he opened his mouth, only to close it. Then he huffed, irritated, but he wasn’t as harsh this time as he spoke.

“They wouldn’t protect my family, why should I protect theirs?” He gestured to the door.

Kiara softened suddenly, her shoulders dropping a little as she recognized that look in his eyes, “Who did you lose? In the attacks…”

He stopped and looked over at the blonde, clearing his throat and pacing over to his anvil, “My girl, Valena! She’s trapped up there in that castle and the mayor won’t send anyone for her!”

Her gold eye flickered down to her own daughter, her hand going to the child’s head as she gently ran her fingers through Luna’s hair.

“What if I went to look for her? What then?” She looked back up at him.

He turned to look at her, stunned by this.

“You would do that? Why?” He frowned at her, skeptical.

Of course he would be, she could just be saying this to get him to do as she says. But she was serious, she held his gaze as she spoke.

“Because I would want the same done for me and my daughter.” She spoke simply.

“Oh please…” Morrigan rolled her eyes as she murmured, clearly sickened by the display, “Shall we begin rescuing kittens from trees?”

Kiara turned to her suddenly, “If you have something you would like to say, you can either wait and say it to me later like the grown woman you are, or you can go and wait outside like the child you are behaving as. Am I understood?” Her eye flashed with this challenging look.

She was not going to take any of Morrigan’s sass right now while she was trying to help this village and this man.

Morrigan glared at her, scoffing and looking away as she crossed her arms as she muttered inaudibly under her breath.

“Good. Now, unless there are anymore interruptions…” She looked Alistair with a raised eyebrow.

He put up his hands as he shook his head, “Nope, not interrupting, you’re good.” He gave her a thumbs up and that goofy grin of his.

She gave him a small smile, then looked back at Owen, “You have my word that I will get your daughter back to you.”

He eyed her quietly for a moment, then looked back down at her own daughter as he stood there, “Seeing as you have your own little girl… perhaps I can trust you do keep your promise. I’ll take it… it’s at least something to hope for.”

Kiara gave him a warm smile, nodding as she looked down at Luna, “I know what it means to fear losing a child. I don’t wish that on anyone,” She looked up at him again and nodded, “I’ll find your girl,”

Owen knelt down to the child and smiled, “When all of this is over, you and your mother come and see me, okay? I’ll have something special made up for you,”

Luna beamed at him as she nodded, “Okay! We can do that, right Mommy?” She looked up at the blonde.

She softened as she ran her hand through Luna’s hair gently, “Of course we can sweetheart,”

“Right, well,” Owen stood again, “Tell Murdock to have his men bring in their weapons and armor. I’ll get to work fixing everything as best I can.”

“You got it. Come on, Luna, let’s go find that boy,” She took her daughter’s hand and headed out of the smithy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I promise I plan to have more updates coming soon.
> 
> If I'm being honest, Redcliffe and Lothering are some of my least favorite spots in the game, but that's what I get for playing the game a hundred times.
> 
> But get ready for some interesting reveals and secrets about Kiara and Luna.


	11. If You Want Something Done Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara helps out around the village, getting them ready for the big fight.
> 
> She makes some friends, helps a little boy be brave, and finds out that a certain traitorous bastard might be behind what's happening at Redcliffe.

Finding the boy had taken a while, but after finding out where their house had been, Kiara headed in with Luna to try and talk some sense into him. He had been stubborn at first, hiding out in the cupboard in hopes of tricking them. But when he’d heard Luna’s voice, he’d come out with a little more ease.

“I thought if I could be brave like grandfather, I could fight away the bad men. But I can’t even lift his sword…” He looked down at his feet, “I guess I’m not very brave if all I can do is hide…”

Kiara watched him quietly, before kneeling down in front of him and putting her hand on his shoulder, “My boy, you are very brave. Wanting to protect your sister and your village from the bad men is very brave. But it’s okay to be a little scared sometimes too. Those who think bravery requires a lack of fear is foolish.”

He looked at her with wide eyes, “You...you really think so?”

Luna beamed up at him, “Mommy’s really brave too. But she gets scared sometimes. Right Mommy?”

Kiara chuckled softy, “That’s right. Even I get scared. There’s nothing wrong with being afraid.”

He was in awe of this, “But… but what do I do? I can’t fight…”

The young mother hummed gently, rubbing her chin as she thought about this… then she smiled at him, “You know what? When we fight the bad men tonight… Luna here is going to stay in the Chantry with you and your sister. You think you can help Jeryko over there keep an eye on them for me?”

He lit up a little at the idea of being given such a task, “Yes! I can do that, I’ll take care of her for you. You can count on me!”

Smiling wider, she nodded, “I knew I could. Luna, why don’t you and Jeryko head back to the Chantry with him and make sure he finds his sister, okay?”

Luna bounced on her toes, “Okay Mommy! Come on!”

She took the boy’s hand, running out of the house with him as Jeryko followed quickly.

Alistair walked in as he watched them run out, “Well, that worked out, didn’t it?”

She chucked as she watched them go, “Yes. I’m glad we could help at least a little.”

He smiled at her, “I’m glad as well. Morrigan is still pouting outside after you scolded her.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Good. I’ll talk to her later about it, if she wants to act like a child, I’ll treat her like one.”

The man looked far too smug as she said this, “I like seeing you all feisty, it’s very becoming.”

Kiara couldn’t help but laugh, looking up at him, “You like seeing me feisty, or you like seeing me sassing Morrigan?”

He put his hand on his chin as if in thought, “Both. Definitely both,” He snickered and looked down at her, “So where to next, oh fearless leader?”

She put her hands on her hips and thought about it, “Let’s see. We’ve spoken to Owen and Murdock. I think we need to go speak to Ser Perth up by the windmill. We should search the old shop, I saw it on the way here. It may have something useful against those… things.”

She shook her head as she thought about the creatures they would have to face. Surely it wouldn’t be so bad after the darkspawn they’ve had to face, but then again if it is the dead rising, they may very well be fighting what used to be the villagers. She had to shake the thought away as she cleared her throat.

“Let’s go check the old store and then head to speak with Ser Perth, then we’ll look around town for anyone else who might be able to fight tonight.” She nodded firmly.

They went to check the store, finding barrels of oil. They brought up this face to the knights at the top of the hill, speaking to them about what they needed and gathering some holy symbols from the Revered Mother to spark the mens’ spirits. Afterwards, they spoke to Murdock about a dwarven man named Dwyn, and after some… gentle persuasion and a promise to speak highly to the mayor on his behalf, he agreed to help with the battle. Lastly, they headed to the tavern.

A beautiful redheaded woman greeted them at the door, “Oh, hello, you aren’t our usual sort. Welcome, are you travelers then?”

Kiara gave her a slight nod, “We are. I’m Kiara. This is Morrigan and Alistair.”

“A pleasure to meet you, I’m Bella.” She waved at them, then turned back to Kiara again as her eyes were gentle, almost fond, “Is there anything I can get for you?”

The blonde hummed, glancing around the tavern slowly, “How is everything? Shouldn’t you be in the Chantry?”

“Oh I will be, when the sun goes down. Loyd’ll lock himself in the cellar, the greasy pig.” She shook her head.

“I take it you don’t like Loyd much,” Kiara chuckled lightly as she looked at Bella, then over at the man behind the counter.

She could see why.

“Well, he gropes me and pays me next to nothing. So… no, not really,” Bella sighed and crossed her arms.

Kiara’s good eye twitched, and she crossed her own arms, “I could talk to him for you,”

Her eyes widened slightly and she waved her hands, “Oh, oh no you don’t have to do that. That’s very sweet though, thank you,” She gave Kiara a warm smile, taking a step closer to the blonde.

Kiara sighed and rubbed her head, “Well, perhaps after the fight… we could see about giving you the money to get out of here. Does that sound okay?”

Again, the poor woman looked shocked by this offer, “You… you would do that? But why?”

“Because I want to. You shouldn’t have to work in a place like this,” She shook her head.

Bella smiled gently, “Then… come back after the battle. We can talk then.”

Kiara looked at her, giving her a warm smile as well and nodding, “Alright. After the battle.”

“Bella! Get back to work, I’m not paying you to stand around and flirt with the patrons.” Loyd snapped at the woman from behind the bar.

Bella sighed and shook her head, “I’ll talk to you later,” She walked over to a group of militia men to take care of their drink orders.

Kiara frowned deeply and sighed. She really didn’t like Loyd either, but it wasn’t the time to go picking fights right now.

At least that’s what she thought, after talking to the militia men and persuading Loyd to give them free drinks, to boost morale, she was about to leave with the group. That is until she saw the shady looking elven archer sitting in the corner. The way he sat there, constantly looking over his shoulder and tapping his foot anxiously… he was up to something.

“Alistair, Morrigan, stay here a moment.” She looked at them.

Alistair nodded dumbly, “Oh, yeah alright,” earning a roll of the eyes from Morrigan who just crossed her arms and scoffed.

Kiara walked over to Bella, “Hey, can I talk to you?” She put her hand on the woman’s arm.

Bella turned around to look at her, “Huh? Oh, of course, what’s on your mind? Is everything okay?”

“Maybe. You know the gossip around here, right?” This got a nod, “What do you know about the man over there?”

She pointed toward the elf subtly as she didn’t bother to look.

“The elf? Not much, says his name is Berwick and he’s waiting for his brother,” She looked disgusted, “A bit shady if you ask me.”

Kiara hummed gently… then she nodded, “I’ll look into it, thank you, Bella.”

This made the redhead smile at her, “Of course, Kiara. I’m happy to help.”

She gave Bella another smile, then turned to walk over to the elf. She needed to know what the hell was going on.

Berwick looked up quickly as he saw her coming, “Hey, I didn’t order any company. Please, leave me be.”

Kiara raised an eyebrow, “What makes you think I’m company?” She crossed her arms as she looked down at him, “I have some questions. You Berwick?”

She watched him tense up, his eyes widening when she said his name, “Wh-who told you… I mean… why do you… want to know?”

“I asked around. Folks say you’re waiting for your brother.” She raised an eyebrow at this.

“Y… yes, I am. A-and what is it to you?” He looked behind her, toward Alistair and Morrigan who both looked at him, seemingly bored.

Kiara leaned against the table, “Don’t look at them, look at me. We’re talking now. This is a damn strange place to be waiting for your brother. Elves aren’t normally welcomed in a place like this.”

He looked back up at her with wide eyes again, like a frightened Halla in the woods, then he tried to act tough.

“Hey, just because you’re a Grey Warden, doesn’t mean you get to bully people into--!”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she slammed her hand down on the table, the room going silent for a moment… though the other patrons quickly went back to what they were doing when Bella distracted them with more ale.

She loomed over the boy, her singular gold eye menacing, “Who told you I was a Grey Warden…”

He was shaking, startled by how intimidating she was. Even Alistair was staring at her with wide eyes, Morrigan as well. Was this the same woman who was so sweet with her daughter? Was this the same woman who’d promised a poor blacksmith to find his own daughter? She seemed completely different, like she could take on the very darkspawn on her own.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me! I’m only here because they told me to be!” He put up his hands, tears nearly springing to his eyes as he had a glassy look to him. Like she could flick him and he would shatter.

“Who told you to be here?” Kiara’s voice softened, just a smidge.

She didn’t want to shatter the poor boy, she just wanted answers.

This seemed to help him relax a little, “I… I’m not sure, exactly, just the people who hired me. They gave me a message, to keep an eye on the castle. They said he would pay me for any messages I sent back to Denerim about any changes in the castle.”

The youngest Warden frowned slightly, “Who was paying you for these messages? Why are they making you watch the castle?”

“I… I don’t know, honestly! They just told me to stay here and tell them if there were any changes, and then these damn monsters started attacking…” He suddenly fished out a note, “H-here! This said his name, Howe...something, Arl Rendon Howe, I think was his name.”

That name. That damn name made Kiara’s stomach twist sharply as she took the note, staring at it. She gripped the paper in her hand as it began to crumple.

“Get down to the militia. Now. You’re going to help them fight tonight, am I understood?” She glared at him.

“Y-yes ma’am! I’m sorry ma’am! I… I’ll go, now,” He quickly scrambled from his seat and ran from the tavern.

Alistair walked over as he watched the boy ran off with his metaphorical tail between his legs, “You sure scared the poor kid. What was that name he said?” He looked down at Kiara.

His eyes widened as he saw the look on her face. Complete and utter rage. Who had the kid mentioned? What made her look like that, “Kiara…?”

“Howe… Arl Rendon Howe… The murderous, sliming, backstabbing…” She gripped the paper in her fist.

“Who is this… Arl Rendon Howe?” Morrigan raised an eyebrow as she approached as well.

Kiara started at the paper, stuffing it into her bag as she had a deadly look in her eyes, “The bastard who killed my family…”

\--------------

They finished reporting to Murdock, and after convincing him that they would win this, it was time to wait for sundown. For now, the party rested, doing a bit of training themselves to get ready for the fight.

“Hey, Kiara uh… you wanna come train with me? Maybe take your mind off of things? We can try to do some practice since you, you know…” Alistair rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled nervously.

“Since I’m… what? Missing an eye?” Kiara glanced over at him, having calmed down for the most part from her rage in the tavern.

Alistair only grinned wider at her, an apologetic look on his face.

Kiara sighed and stood, looking over at Luna who was running around with Jeryko and the boy from earlier.

“Yeah, alright. Let’s go spar a bit.” She started to take off most of her heavier armor that she’d managed to get from Owen. 

In fact, he had been helpful enough to get better armor on all of her ragtag team of misfits. She followed him over to and empty space, and the two began to spar. Without their weapons for a while, so that Kiara could get used to working without her eye in hand to hand combat.

They landed some pretty good hits on each other, though at one point, Kiara had gotten distracted by Luna’s squealing and Alistair flipped her over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground as he pinned her.

He looked down at her, another apologetic look on his face. Though she couldn’t tell if the flush on his cheeks was from the heat, or something else.

“Don’t hate me?” He smiled nervously.

She sighed softly, “I’d hate you more if you held back, Alistair…” She watched him a moment, then shook her head, “I’m sorry if I… made you nervous, back in the tavern.”

He blinked, stunned by her apology, “You don’t have to apologize, Kiara. You have every right and reason to be upset, you just found out the man who murdered your family might have his fingers in all of this as well.”

She closed her eyes as she shook her head, “I just… I still can’t believe I let him…” She gripped her fists as she lay under him, “I can’t do anything to stop him, I feel like such a failure…”

Alistair opened his mouth to speak, only to look up when Morrigan spoke.

“Ugh, I know you two have a nasty habit of flirting, but must you pin her to the ground like some boorish animal, Alistair? Or does your man brain not work when it comes to a woman?” She snarled at the male.

Alistair blushed deeply, this time the red of his face was quite obvious as he stood, helping Kiara to her feet as well.

Kiara chuckled softly, “Not all of us are very good at playing top, Morrigan. I rather prefer to be pinned,” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Morrigan laughed, a genuinely amused laugh as she shook her head at this, “I’m sure you do. At least Alistair is aware of that little fact, now.”

Kiara glanced up at the poor man, his face a bright red as he covered it with his hands, and she smiled playfully, bumping him with her hip, “Don’t worry, Alistair. You’re a natural top, I can tell,”

She grinned wider when she swore she could see steam coming out of his ears and he crouched down, “Ah, Maker’s breath, Kiara!”

She laughed gently, petting his head gently and going to sit down so that she could rest her muscles and eat. 

\-----------

Alistair watched her quietly as she was watching the men. They were doing their best to rest and be ready for the coming attack, but morale seemed high and they were currently singing shanties. Luna was having a blast as she danced around with the other children, Jeryko bouncing around with them. For a war dog, he was quite the soft hound. But he liked how… peaceful Kiara managed to be, even though he could see the gears turning in her head, trying to figure out every possible scenario that could happen tonight. He had noticed earlier, her mumbling to herself about the easiest ways to escape. The safest way to keep the horde from attacking the Chantry. He had sworn he heard her muttering about possibly asking Morrigan to put up a shield around the Chantry to keep the people inside protected, but instead decided that she should have Leliana stay inside with Luna and the dwarves while Sten helped fight on the front lines. 

Alistair couldn’t help chuckling as he sat beside her as he looked down at his food.

She raised a sharp eyebrow at him, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing. Don’t look at me like that, please I’m not laughing at you,” He smiled innocently, “I guess I’m just wondering how you manage to do it all.”

This made both brows go up, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well… leading, I guess. I mean, here you are being thrown into this mix as the newest Grey Warden and you’ve completely taken it in stride. You did all the talking at Lothering, with that kid, and the lady who needed the traps, and getting the herbs for that old woman. And the poisons for that inn keeper. You talked the Revered Mother into giving us Sten, and you were the one to convince that haggler to lower his prices for the villagers.” He sighed, “You and Luna were even the ones to bring up the treaties and trying to help stop the Blight. You spent the entire day rallying the militia and trying to keep up morale and mumbling to yourself about how to best protect the Chantry while fighting the horde…”

She stared at him a moment, “What are you getting at, Alistair?”

“What I’m getting at is that you’ve got a little girl to take care of and you’ve been so… quick to help take care of everything else too. You haven’t yelled at me once for not trying to play leader even though I’m the Senior Grey Warden now,” He rubbed his neck as he looked down at the ground.

She blinked as she listened to this, then she recalled a side conversation he had been having with Morrigan, “Is this about Morrigan questioning you? For letting me lead?”

A light brush of pink colored his cheeks as he laughed awkwardly, “Is it that obvious that her words got to me?”

She sighed gently, leaning on him as she looked out at the militia. At her little girl. Thank the Maker she wasn’t looking at him so she couldn’t see the fact that his face was bright red once again. She made it so difficult to stay calm around her, his heart always pounding when she was near him.

“Don’t listen to Morrigan. She’s just trying to get to you.” She muttered, “I understand why you don’t want to lead. I mean, think about your reaction to knowing that you’re the heir to the throne.”

He groaned deeply and dropped his head, “Don’t remind me.”

“See?” Kiara chuckled softly, “It’s okay to not want to lead.”

“But… what about you? Do you… want to lead? Do you want to be the one making all the tough choices?” He looked at her, wonder in his eyes. And worry that this was all being forced on her against her will.

She watched them quietly, not saying anything at first. This worried him. Was his hunch correct? Perhaps he should try to help her with this whole leading thing, he was supposed to be the senior Grey Warden after all--.

“This is where I need to be.” She spoke firmly, “I never expected it, not even by a long shot. But something I learned from my father, when you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. I have to make the difficult choices, because I have to make sure that little girl over there can still smile.”

He looked up at Luna, stunned as he listened to Kiara speak.

“She needs me to be here. Making the decisions that no one else is willing to make.” She nodded as she spoke.

“But… to carry the entire world on your shoulders…” He looked back down at Kiara again, wondering how she could do it all. He knew he couldn’t do it. He just… wasn’t that kind of man.

“I’m not doing this for the whole world.” She glanced up to see the biggest question mark above his head, and she chuckled, “The world is too big, Alistair. That's another thing my father taught me. It’s too overwhelming to be fighting against something to save the whole world. You have to focus on something smaller to fight for. I’m not fighting the Blight to save the world, I'm fighting to save her. When you can focus on that one thing, that one reason for fighting, it becomes a lot easier to keep fighting. I have my one thing, my girl. Luckily, the world just gets to benefit from that.”

Sobered amber eyes flickered back up toward the little girl, smiling and having the time of her life, and he understood,

“The world is too big…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the juicy stuff, and I'm excited. Do y'all want to see the fight with the undead? Or do you just wanna see what comes next when they head up into Redcliffe Castle??
> 
> Let me know in the comments below! See y'all next chapter!


	12. A Terrible Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over, prayers have been said, a bit more bonding has taken place
> 
> But now, Lady Isolde is demanding Teagan return alone with her and Kiara is stuck with a decision...

When the sun finally began to set, noises began to come from the castle. Inhuman noises, horrible sounds that would haunt even a grown man’s nightmares. Kiara and Mayor Murdock quickly ordered all of the civilians to get inside the Chantry and bar the doors. As much as she hated to be separated from her daughter, she was grateful for Bevin and Kate as they took Luna and Jeryko inside. Leliana and the dwarves were quick to follow them, going to wait inside while the rest of the militia would fight against those creatures. Kiara had headed up to the windmill with her little team, Alistair, Morrigan, and Sten, where they fought on the front lines.

They had used the oil from the shop to set a blazing trap where the undead were coming down from the main road up to the castle. Kiara had been grateful for finding it, the flames made it easier to cut down the creatures. Things seemed to be going well, until one of the militia men came running up. He screamed about the creatures breaking through the barricade down by the Chantry and the poor woman’s blood ran cold.

“Go! We’ll hold them off here!” Ser Perth shouted at Kiara and waved for her to go.

She didn’t need to be told twice as she was already running down the path after the militiaman. Alistair was hot on her heels, followed swiftly by Morrigan and Sten. They got there just in time, fending off the bastards. She wasn’t planning on letting any of them get through to the Chantry, not with her little girl inside. And it seemed her little team wasn’t going to let it happen either.

\---------

After what felt like ages, the hordes of monsters finally began to die down until there were only stragglers. The town had survived the attack. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the sun finally began to show over the horizon. They were alive.

Kiara dropped onto the steps of the Chantry, groaning softly as she rubbed her side.

“Are you alright?” Alistair hurried over to her.

He had stayed by her side the entire night, fighting on her right so as to protect her blinded side. It was as though it was completely natural for him to stay on her right to keep her safe while they battled together.

She looked up at him, giving a tired grin, “I’m alright. Just a bit bruised up. I think that last one got me pretty good.”

He got out his pack and started to fish out a poultice and a couple of supplies, “Let me take a look,”

She blushed a bit, touched by his worry, “Sure.” 

She started to strip off her armor, groaning softly as she held her side, blood rushing down and staining her blouse as she no longer had the pressure of her armor keeping her going. She hadn’t realized just how badly she was hurting until she took off the armor, suddenly growing a bit woozy. She was so going to feel this in the morning… well… later in the day, it was already morning and she was definitely already feeling it.

Alistair looked at her, worried, “Guess they got you better than you thought they had,”

She sighed, “I guess so…”

She lifted her shirt for him, keeping it covering her chest as she let him get to work on closing the wound and rubbing the poultice into it. She made a soft noise, groaning once more as she hung her head.

“Blighted… bastards…” She muttered under her breath.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to be as gentle as possible,” He looked up at her again like a kicked puppy.

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile, “I’ll be alright. Thank you, Alistair. Truly.”

This brought a smile from him, seeing her trying to offer him comfort. He looked back down at what he was doing, his fingers surprisingly gentle as he worked. He made sure to spread the poultice over every wound he could see. He was trying to not notice all of the little, breathy noises she made as he did so. He definitely didn’t need her seeing that it was making him blush deeper than a sinner in the Chantry. What was this woman doing to him?!

His hands slowed their rubbings, his thumb running gently over some of the stretchmarks on her stomach. Such a strong woman, to not only lose her husband, but to carry and birth a child without him there, and then to raise that child only to lose the only other family she had left. And here she was, fighting through all of that pain to save… not the world, she had corrected him on that. Still, it amazed him that she could do all of that and still be so strong. How pathetic was he…?

“Alistair? Are you alright?” Her voice brought him from his thoughts.

He blinked, clearing his throat as his face was, indeed, a very bright red.

“A-ah! Yes, of course, I am great. Fine, perfect. Just… wanted to make sure I got everything. I will… go and check on the others.” He stood quickly and hurried off so as to not make a bigger fool of himself.

\---------

Bann Teagan made his speech, speaking on their victorious night. Though Kiara could hardly find it in her to truly listen. Especially when the Revered Mother began her prayer. She wasn’t a particularly religious woman, for many reasons, though she was respectful enough to stay silent and simply study the villagers. Though her eyes flickered up the road toward the castle. They still had no idea why the arl was sick, or why those creatures were attacking the village. She only knew that… somehow… Arl Rendon Howe was a part of it. That bastard would pay, she would see to it. She would spill his blood with her own hands and make him beg for mercy as she was sure her family had, as she was sure many of the soldiers and innocent lives they had killed had. And he would find none.

It was only when Teagan turned his attention to her after the speech, that she focused once more on the task at hand.

“When you are ready, please meet me at the windmill. There is still much to discuss.” He gave her a slight bow of his head, then smiled down at Luna before he headed up the road to the windmill.

Kiara watched him go quietly, sighing. There was still so much to do.

“Mommy, can I go with you this time?” Luna tugged on the woman’s hand.

This pulled the woman from her thoughts, her gaze flickering down to her daughter as she smiled gently.

“Sure, you can come with us to the windmill.” She gave Luna’s hand a gentle squeeze and headed up the path with the group.

\------

Kiara approached the windmill with the group, letting the little girl go to talk to the knights with a happy smile on her face. It was comforting seeing her talking excitedly with them, they all really seemed to take a liking to her.

“How are you feeling? Did you get some food after the fight? Do you need any help with your injuries? I can help you if you need.” She smiled up at them.

One of the knights chuckled and set his hand on her head, “That’s alright, little one. Thank you for caring.”

“Were you scared at all?” Another one tilted his head at the girl.

Luna smiled wider and shook her head, “Nope! I knew you and Mommy would win!”

The trio of knights laughed gently and Kiara smiled fondly. Her girl was so brave… she was grateful that she still was so hopeful and excited. Even after everything… 

“It’s so quiet. You wouldn’t think a single soul was even in the castle…” 

Kiara was pulled from her thoughts as she turned to look Teagan when he spoke. She walked over with Alistair and Morrigan, Leliana and Sten lingering behind a little, and Jeryko was of course with Luna and the knights.

“What’s the plan, Teagan?” Kiara crossed her arms as she looked up at the castle.

He took a deep breath and turned toward her, folding his hands behind his back, “There’s a passage through the windmill. A secret door that uses my signet ring to get us through.”

“Well isn’t that convenient,” Morrigan rolled her eyes.  
For once, Kiara didn’t glare at Morrigan. She couldn’t help but agree a little. That did seem convenient, but she suspected he had his reasons.

He sighed, “I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid you wouldn’t stay to help otherwise.”

Alistair spoke up this time, “You did what you had to do, Teagan, we don’t blame you.”

Kiara looked up at him quietly, then back at Teagan. The man opened his mouth to respond to Alistair’s comment when--

“Teagan!” A female voice called.

The group on the cliff turned to see a woman running down the hill with a castle guard not far behind her. She was a beautiful woman, her dirty blond, almost red looking hair pulled up into a tight bun on the back of her head. She looked exhausted though, worry lines marring her otherwise flawless face as she approached the group, namely Teagan.

“Maker’s breath, Isolde! What are you doing here?! What happened, we feared the worst!” He set his hands on her arms as his eyes were full of worry.

Kiara raised an eyebrow at this, they sure seemed close. But she kept her mouth shut as Isolde spoke again.

“I do not have much time to explain, I managed to slip away from the castle to come and get you as soon as the battle was over. I need you to come back with me Teagan!” Her voice was laced with fear and worry, shaking lightly.

“What??” Teagan’s eyebrows went up at this.

“I don’t know about this, Teagan. That’s a bit suspicious, honestly…” Kiara stepped forward at this point. She didn’t like this idea.

Teagan blinked and looked over at her, then at Isolde as the woman turned.

“Who is this woman, Teagan?” She looked insulted that any other woman would be so forward with them.

“This is Kiara Cousland, Isolde. She’s a Grey Warden, she helped defend the town.” Teagan explained quickly.

Alistair spoke up from beside Kiara as he stepped closer to her, almost protective against the fact that Isolde seemed to hold disdain toward the blonde, “You remember me, right Lady Isolde?”

Oh that definitely took the hostility off of Kiara.

Isolde looked at Alistair and had the rudest, most disgusted look on her face, “Alistair, of all the…why are you here?”

“We’re both Grey Wardens, we’re here to help,” Kiara frowned deeply, “I think we need to focus on the task at hand. Like you apparently needing Teagan to go with you into the castle?” She put her hand on Alistair’s arm as she spoke.

Isolde looked at Kiara again, then sighed as she looked back at Teagan, “Pardon me, but I need you to go back to the castle with me. Alone.”

“Why, Isolde? What’s happened?” Teagan tried again to get answers.

“I…” She shook her head, “I know you need more of an explanation, but I don’t know what is safe to tell. There is an...evil in the castle. The mage responsible was caught but it still continues.”

Kiara listened quietly, her hand still on Alistair’s arm as she stayed close to him. She knew there was something more going on inside of the castle but she wasn’t sure just out serious it was…

“And I think… Connor is going mad.” Her eyes flickered to the ground beneath their feet, “We have survived, but he won’t flee the castle… he has seen so much death!”

Kiara watched as the woman covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

Luna slowly walked over to join the group, moving to stand by her mother’s side as she clung to the woman’s belt. Who was Connor? Was he okay?

“Please, you have to help, Teagan!” She wept, she looked so tired, “I don’t know what else to do!”

The newer Warden looked at Alistair, who had a deep look of thought and sadness in his eyes. Clearly, no matter how he felt about Isolde or her actions, he didn’t wish this on her. And neither did Kiara.

She looked back at Isolde, “We can help,”

Teagan looked at Kiara, nodding, then he turned his attention to Isolde, “Give me a moment to speak with the Wardens, and then I will join you.”

“Thank you, Teagan,” She hiccupped painfully, turning to leave.

Kiara watched as Isolde paused, seeing Luna for the first time, latched to her mother’s side… Then the woman hurried to go and wait at the entrance to the road with the castle guard.

Teagan watched her go before turning to Kiara and slipping off his signet ring as he approached her.

“Take this, it will get you inside the secret entrance to the castle. I will go with Isolde and try to console Connor while you make your way into the castle. We must stop this evil, no matter what.” He took her hand and set it on her palm.

She watched him quietly, looking at the signet ring. Last time she was given a signet ring like this, her husband was murdered. Her mind went to the one sitting around her neck… She looked up at him, a determined look in her eyes.

“We’ll save all of you.”

He smiled at her, “You are a good woman. The Maker smiled on me when he sent you to our village.” 

He bowed his head, then hurried off to follow after Isolde.

Alistair spoke beside her as he watched Teagan go, “This is a terrible idea.”

“Alistair, every decision we have made has been a terrible idea. Why change things up now?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and shrugged, “I suppose you have a point there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this ridiculously late update, j haven't had much energy for writing lately but I'm desperate for more Kiara and Alistair softness so here we go
> 
> Hopefully I'll get more out soon


	13. Devilish Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've defeated the monsters that had been plaguing the village of Redcliffe, now they just have to get inside through a secret passage and find out where the hell this all start...
> 
> Should be simple enough right?

"Momma please let me go too, I wanna help!" Luna gripped her fists as she stood in front of her mother.

Kiara sighed and knelt in front of her, "Sweetie, I can't do that. I can't worry about you in there, we don't know if more of those monsters are inside."

"But you beat them! And you protected me from the Darkspawn in Ostagar!" She pouted slightly.

Kiara pursed her lips a little and cupped Luna's cheeks as her face softened, "I need you to stay here, Moonflower. You know why?"

Luna's eyebrows went up a little as she tilted her head, "Why?"

Kiara smiled gently and tapped her nose, "You have to stay here with Sten to protect the villagers. And of course our dwarven companions as well."

Sten looked at Kiara with a frown as he didn't like this plan, being left behind to watch the villagers. But Luna lit up.

"Yeah! Okay! I'll protect the villagers with Uncle Sten!" She threw her fists up in the air.

Kiara looked up at Sten, who was surprised by this.

"What is an uncle?" Sten frowned.

Alistair snickered as Kiara smiled, "She's calling you family, Sten. I'm trusting you to help Jeryko keep an eye on her."

"Alistair! Mommy's gonna let me protect the villagers!" Luna bounced in front of him.

"I heard! That's a big job, you think you can handle it?" He smirked down at her

"Of course! I'm tough! Mister Duncan made me a Warden too, remember??" She made a motion like she was flexing her muscles, causing the man to laugh. Though there was a sadness in his eyes at the mention of Duncan.

Kiara smiled gently, understanding his emotions as she walked over to Sten, then she looked up at the Qunari.

"I don't like this, I shouldn't have to watch a child." He frowned, "I am a warrior, not a nanny."

"This is more important than being a nanny, Sten." She frowned at him, "If I come back to find her injured in any way, what you did to that family will look merciful compared to what I do to you. Understood?" Her good eye blazed.

He stared at her a moment, before she swore the slightest hint of a smirk appeared and he nodded, "Understood."

She raised an eyebrow at this, staring at him quietly for a moment before nodding, "Good."

She turned and walked over to the others, “Leliana, you're going into the castle with Alistair, Morrigan, and myself. We'll probably need your skills to get through some of the doors. Do you all have everything you need?"

Leliana nodded quickly, "Yes, I've got everything."

Morrigan shrugged, "I'm all I need."

Alistair rolled his eyes and made a face at her, earning a sound from Kiara like 'Answer the question,'

"I've got everything too, no need to worry, I'm always prepared," he grinned dumbly at her. 

She chuckled and turned to Luna again, kneeling down to hug her, "We'll be back as soon as we can. I love you, Moonflower."

Luna hugged her tightly, "I love you too Mommy,"

\---------------

Getting through the secret passageway truly took less time than Kiara had anticipated initially. Once they had used the insignia, finding their way through the tunnel had been fairly easy.

But of course, things couldn't stay easy as they heard voices on the other side of the door leading into the castle dungeons. Well, a voice, a loud frightened voice in fact. As well as more of those things, those undead moans that came from the creatures that poured from the castle the night before.

Kiara got out her axe, kicking open the door to see two of those things tormenting someone in one of the dungeon cells. She and Alistair had no trouble cutting them down, the female of the two sighing as she stared down at the half skeletal bodies.

"H-hello? Is s-someone there?" The voice that had been yelling called out nervously.

Kiara looked at Alistair, then back at the women before approaching the cell.

Kiara raised an eyebrow at the man in the cell, "A mage? What is a mage doing in Redcliffe castle? Are you the one Lady Isolde said was causing this?"

The mage put up his hands suddenly, eyes wide at the accusation, "No! No, I had nothing to do with this! I swear!"

She crossed her arms, "Then what are you doing in this cell?"

"Lady Isolde had me put here. She tortured me trying to get me to stop the creatures but I wasn't the one who caused this!" He pleaded.

Alistair stepped up beside Kiara, "Then who did?" He frowned deeply, and Kiara could tell that his templar training was surfacing.

The mage looked between them quietly before sighing as he dropped his hands to his side, "You'll never believe me…"

Alistair looked annoyed and Kiara put up her hand to him.

"Try us. We're pretty open minded." She offered.

There was another silence, then his voice was very soft and shaky, "The boy, Connor, he's been showing signs."

"Signs?" Kiara raised an eyebrow, she had a feeling she knew but she wanted to be sure.

"In magic. He has the gift." He took a deep breath and sighed, rubbing his head, "I'm an apostate, Lady Isolde hired me to train the boy in secret to hide his powers. She didn't want to tell her husband, or anyone for that matter."

"A mage!" Alistair looked startled by this, "Connor can't be…"

"Alistair," Kiara scolded gently, "You know there's no way of knowing who may or may not be born with magic. Please continue,"

She turned her attention back the man to after Alistair crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Well, Lady Isolde swore me to secrecy...but...there was another reason I was here. I was hired to poison Arl Eamon." He looked so ashamed of himself, his dark eyes shaking softly as he looked up to meet her gaze with panic, "But that's all I did! I never had the intentions of harming anyone else! This all started after I poisoned the Arl, and Connor...he's made a deal with a demon…"

"Oh lovely, now the child is an abomination," Morrigan rolled her eyes dramatically, "Wonderful,"

Kiara had to resist the urge to shout at Morrigan and tell her to shut up, keeping her eyes trained on the mage, “You clearly regret what you did. But why did you do it in the first place?”

He stood there quietly, his gaze flickering to the ground before back up to meet hers nervously, “I’m a blood mage. I fled from the circle, but I was promised that I would be safe so long as I did as I was asked and poisoned the Arl.”

“A blood mage!” Oh that set Alistair off, “You sick twisted son of a-!”

“Alistair!” Kiara looked at him with wide eyes, “Alistair, please, you have to control yourself.”

“But Kiara, he is a blood mage, and he poisoned the Arl!” He gestured to the man in the cell.

“Is this Alistair speaking, or the Templar raised by the Chantry?” Morrigan glared at him.

Before Alistair could argue, Kiara put up her hands, “Enough! Both of you! Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to fix the problem. We have an entire castle to rid of these creatures and a village to save. Can the two of you put aside your petty squabbling long enough for us to do that?!”

Morrigan seemed unfazed by getting scolded but kept her next words to herself as she gave a sharp nod and looked away from the blonde.

Kiara turned to look at Alistair for a response.

He stared at her quietly, emotions swimming behind his eyes as he didn’t respond one way or the other at first. Before he nodded as well, “You’re right, I...apologize. What should we do now?”

She softened a little, keeping his gaze for a moment longer before turning to Leliana, who had remained silent for the duration of that. The ginger gave a gentle smile to offer her support to whatever decision Kiara was to make.

Finally, she turned back toward the mage, “I need you to stay put, okay? I’m sure you wouldn’t be stupid enough to run away but this is for your safety as well as assurance that you don’t make things worse than they already are. Do you understand?”

Clearly he did not like this plan, and neither did Morrigan, though Alistair seemed to relax knowing that he wouldn’t be leaving his cell.

But the mage nodded, “Yes, my lady. I understand.”

Kiara sighed gently, looking at the trio, “Well, get ready. We don’t know what else we’ll be facing if the boy has made a deal with some demon.”

She was getting too old for this, and it was just Redcliffe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the Redcliffe Castle quest is going to be a multiparter. Hopefully it will only be two but...Redcliffe is almost as exhausting as Lothering.
> 
> But here's an update for now! Look for more in the future!
> 
> And just to let y'all know, I will be updating the first twelve chapters as things go along cause I have more ideas I want to introduce, so just keep an eye out.


	14. Have Fun Storming the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jowan's information, Kiara begrudgingly helps to take back the castle from the undead and demons that seem to be running rampant throughout. At least Alistair is sweet, and amusing. No- focus Kiara, stop that.

The last thing Kiara wanted to worry about when coming to Redcliffe village was having to fight with the undead and lay siege to a castle being overrun by creatures under the control of a child who had made a deal with some demon. However, here she was, leading Alistair, Morrigan, and Leliana into the belly of the beast so that they could figure out where the hell the kid was so that they could figure out how to save the village and the people in the castle.

According to Jowan, the mage in the dungeon who had been hired by Lady Isolde to train Connor to hide his magic, the last he heard was that they would all be in the main throne room. With that information, Kiara led them from the dungeons and up into the castle.

There were still more of those undead creatures in here, but at least they didn’t have to worry about the villagers while they dealt with this. Encountering demons… well, that was the last thing Kiara wanted to do. This was frustrating, having to take back the castle. It couldn’t be simple, could it? Go to Redcliffe, they said. We’ll be able to get help, they said. If this was the problem they had to face here, she dreaded what they would be facing with the elves, dwarves, and mages.

“At least this is different from the darkspawn?” Alistair offered as a weak attempt to quell the irritation that he could sense from Kiara.

The newest Warden sighed dramatically, “Yes, but at least we know what to expect from the darkspawn.”

“This is true, but it is a change of pace.” He chuckled sarcastically.

“Oh yes. This is exactly what I wanted to be doing, fighting the risen corpses of the dead villagers and hunting demons. What a lovely change,” She shook her head with her own light laugh.

“Hey, I said it was a change of pace. Not that it was a very nice change of pace.” He grinned at her.

She shook her head at him with a smirk, he was such a dork. It was...refreshing. She enjoyed how he could make light of any situation, even when she knew he was also carrying a lot of worry. It was one of the things that drew her to him, aside from his handsome face, which truly she could care less about. He was genuinely kind, and truly cared for the people he was with. Well… maybe not Morrigan, but for the rest of them. Maybe even for herself and her daughter. She appreciated his gentle moments, and his snarky sharp wit, and just… him.

\-------------

"Alistair,"

The man looked at her quickly when she said his name, "What is it, Kiara?"

She glanced down the hall as she frowned slightly, "You grew up here, what's the quickest way to get to the throne room?"

He blinked in surprise by her question, then nodded, "If we go through the kitchens, there's a door that takes us through to the courtyard and the big doors will take us right to the throne room,"

She nodded quickly. He gave a couple of directions as they headed through this portion of the castle. There were a few more undead and some demons that they had to deal with, but it wasn't as bad as the hordes that attacked the night before.

\------------

Kiara pushed open a door in one of the hallways, jumping when a woman inside screamed in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" The woman pleaded.

Kiara put up her hand, setting her axe down against the wall, "Woah there sweetheart, you're alright, we're not going to hurt you,"

She looked at them with wide eyes, "I-I didn't know anyone was s-still alive." She sobbed, "I just want to go home…I want my father…"

Kiara blinked, holding her breath as she spoke next, "Are you Valena? Owen's daughter?"

The girl's eyes lit up with relief, "Yes! Is my father alright?!"

She nodded, "Yes, he's alive. Listen, the path is clear from here to the dungeons, there's a secret passageway you can take to get back to the village, okay?"

Valena smiled, tears dripping down her cheeks, "Oh thank you! Thank you! I'm fast, and I know the castle, thank you so much!" She hugged the older woman quickly, squeezing her tight, before running passed the others.

Kiara gave a relieved sigh as she brushed her hand through her hair.

"I'm glad we were able to find her," Alistair spoke up gently as he smiled at Kiara.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "So am I. Come on, we're not done yet," she grabbed her axe and left them from the room.

\-----------

Finally, they found the kitchens and made their way through the passage that led them through what looked like a storage area. They found the staircase that led to the courtyard, coming face to face with more undead and an arcane horror.

Kiara cut down one of the undead, only to feel what was like an invisible hand grabbing her and pulling her right into the arcade horror's grasp. He had her by the throat, bringing her close as she struggled to breath and clawed against the spirit's grip. It had all happened so fast, her body going numb from the lack of oxygen and her vision darkening.

"Kiara!" She heard Alistair's voice as he hollered, rushing right toward them and slamming into the horror.

This knocked her out of the creature’s grasp as Alistair started to fight against it, the other two helping to take it down as Kiara lay there, dazed and trying to catch her breath. She didn’t even realize when the fight was over until Alistair’s face was over hers.

“Kiara!” His voice was panicked as he cupped her cheek gently, “Are you alright?!”

She groaned gently, leaning into his touch a little, “I...I’m alright. Just a little dizzy…” She coughed lightly as she could feel her throat was already bruised and swollen.

He looked her over carefully, her face in his hands as he checked her for any other injuries, delicately checking her throat. His finger tips were so gentle...there were callouses, but some how his touch was so light that she barely felt them.

He gave a slight sigh of relief as he gently took her hands and pulled her to her feet, “You scared me there. I hadn’t expected that thing to grab you so suddenly,”

“Neither did I,” She shook her head with a snort, coughing again, “I’ve never faced anything like that,”

“I believe that is what the Circle of Magi a Revenant. Nasty demons, decently powerful. I’m impressed Alistair was able to take it down,” Morrigan waved her hand nonchalantly.

“Gee, thanks Morrigan,” Alistair rolled his eyes at the witch.

Kiara shook her head at their bickering as she sighed, rubbing her throat a little, “Well, we should probably head into the main hall now. I hope we’re not too late.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Alistair looked so worried about her as he kept his hand on her back.

She had to pull her thoughts from the feeling of his hand on her, the warmth that spread from where it touched her, even through the cloak and armor she wore.

“I’m alright, really. After being stabbed last night, this is nothing,” She chuckled softly, wincing at the pulsing in her throat as she made her way for the staircase that led to the doors of the main hall.

Hopefully they would be able to help the kid before things got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fairly short chapter, but again, Redcliffe castle is such a bore. Still, I'm looking forward to writing more, I have so much planned, and potentially new characters to introduce in later chapters.
> 
> Keep an eye out for updates to the first several chapters, I'll hopefully have those done soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight AU story of the Human Noble origin for Dragon Age: Origins.
> 
> This will introduce two of my own original characters, alongside the characters created for Dragon Age: Origins.
> 
> The story will take place over the course of the game, so there will be spoilers.
> 
> There will also be graphic scenery as the story progresses.
> 
> All Dragon Age: Origins characters belong to EA and Bioware.
> 
> Luna and Kiara belong to me.


End file.
